LA BUSQUEDA DE SAN LORENZO - OYE ARNOLD LA PELICULA 2
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Es la historia de la segunda pelicula de oye arnold y los chicos inician el 5to curso, Helga gana el concurso de ensayo y le da el mejor regalo a su amado...Arnold se da cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿? un personaje nuevo y crucial en la vida de Helga aparece...El cabeza de balon y Helga se llevan mejor que bien ¿?...!actualizado y completo!...por ahora :P ¿?
1. Chapter 1 RECUERDOS Y SENTIMIENTOS

CAPITULO 1 Recuerdos

Después de lo de industrias futuro no lo había visto ya que faltaba unas semanas para que las vacaciones terminaran, así que procuro no salir mucho de su casa para no encontrarse con el cabeza de balón, a pesar de que se había retractado de lo dicho (ya que el casi la obligo) aun así tenía vergüenza y nervios de encontrarse con él.

Pero hoy ya no podría ser así ya que hoy iniciaban el primer día de clases del 5to año por lo que no podía seguir escondiéndose aun cuando sus sentimientos ya hayan quedado expuestos y a pesar de que cree que el cabeza de balón lo recuerda solo como el calor de momento no puede evitar el nerviosismo y el nudo en el estómago.

Lo único de interesante en la última semana de vacaciones es que su hermana Olga vino de visita, se portó igual de odiosa que siempre, solo que esta vez paso más tiempo conmigo como si eso me agradara, en fin me ayudo a peinarme de diferente manera, ah! Si me trajo mucha ropa para poder usarla este nuevo año, obviamente rosa, y también me depilo mi uniceja por lo que ahora son dos perfectas cejas, me ayudo bastante ya que después de lo que paso en industrias futuro digamos que tenía el ánimo por los suelos, en fin, así que ahora tengo un nuevo look por lo que también estoy muy nerviosa.

-Como reaccionara Arnold al verme así? – se mira en el espejo (llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa con rayas rosas más fuertes, el vestido tenia corte en V y era de manga corta, pero con mangas como de un vestido de princesa (vaya idea de Olga) llevaba unos zapatos color rosa, su cabello suelto que llegaba a la cintura y con su listón usándolo de diadema)

-Aun cuando mi apariencia cambie yo no cambiare nunca soy Helga G. Pataki aunque por fuera parezca más niña como LI-LA!

**Miriam** grita desde el piso de abajo: Helga! Apresúrate o llegaras tarde!

-Ya voy Miriam!

\- Bueno será mejor que me apresure.

Baja las escaleras y ya no ve a Miriam, la busca en la cocina y se da cuenta que ya no est

\- Genial! Miriam – grito pero no recibió respuesta alguna

-Perfecto ni por ser el primer dia de clases Miriam me puede preparar el almuerzo, no se de que me sorprende, de seguro se fue a dormir de nuevo al sillón, aunque dormir es un decir, que digo seguramente aun esta cruda! SANTO DIOS! Ni modo hoy tampoco llevare almuerzo, mmm tal vez haya dinero en su bolsa.

Busco en la bolsa de su madre que estaba encima de la mesa y…..

-Perfecto! Ahora si… YA ME VOY!

No espero respuesta ya que ninguna respuesta tendría de regreso, camino hasta la parada de autobús y recordó cómo iba vestida y los nervios regresaron, rogo a todos los cielos que no hubiera muchos de sus compañeros en el autobús.

Cuando subió con la mirada encontró rápidamente a Phoebe, se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella ya que aun cuando rogo a los cielos que el autobús no hubiera muchos de sus compañeros parecía que la mayoría estaba ahí bueno al menos el que más la ponía nerviosa y ese era Arnold.

-Helga buenos días!- Saludo Phoebe

-Buenos días Phoebs!

-Te ves muy bien Helga!, veo que si le has hecho caso a Olga para seguirte vistiendo como ella te enseño! Me agrada mucho que ustedes se hayan llevado mejor estas vacaciones- Phoebe le sonríe tiernamente

-Claro que no Phoebe! Es Criminal! Mi hermana y sus tonterías y no nos estamos llevando bien, quiero decir solo porque estas vacaciones se mostró más comprensiva no quiere decir que yo y ella seamos amigas ok?

\- Claro Helga, lo que tú digas – Solo sonrió.

Del otro lado Arnold y Gerald estaban impresionados y no sabían quién era aquella hermosa chica que platicaba con Phoebe pero era un poco obvio que si se conocían y Phoebe solo tenía una amiga con la que siempre estaba no podía ser otra aquella chica que…

-Hermano no puedo creerlo enserio es Helga? Helga G. Pataki? Se ve diferente mmm mmm no es imposible jajajajajaj que tonto soy no crees? Obviamente no es Helga…. Arnold?... OYE ARNOLD!- Gerald le grito ya que su amigo parecía en las nubes.

-Que?... Perdón Gerald me quede pensando en algo- Arnold solo estaba embobado mirando a Helga y no podía creer el tampoco que ella era Helga la Helga que conocía, la Helga que le gustaba?

Arnold en realidad en las semanas atrás después de lo de industrias futuro no dejo de pensar en lo ocurrido en aquella azotea e incluso estuvo tan inmerso esos días pensando en eso que ni siquiera salió de su casa solo pensaba en que sentía el por ella, un día llego a la conclusión que desde que la conoció ese día él siempre quiso estar cerca de ella….

**Flash back**

Era un día lluvioso en Hillwood en un viejo carro, van un adulto y un niño con impermeable amarillo, y un paraguas para cuando bajara del auto, de pronto volteo a ver a su abuelo y una pregunta le surgió en la mente.

-Abuelo y si no les agrado a mis nuevos compañeros? – realmente el pequeño se veía preocupado.

-No te preocupes pequeño seguramente harás muchos amigos, eres un niño encantador- Le regala un sonrisa cariñosa a su nieto para tranquilizarlo.

Al estacionar el auto, él se da cuenta de que hay una niña caminando sola por la calle y sin impermeable y sin paraguas, se apresura a bajar del auto, abre la sombrilla y se acerca a ella, se percata que ella estaba muy distraída ya que no se dio cuenta hasta que él estuvo enfrente de ella.

-emm, ¿Qué?- lo miraba muy confusa

Era una niña con cabello color rubio como él y tenía un moño hermoso de color rosa que ataba su cabello en dos coletas tenía un jumper de color rosa y una camisa blanca, se veía que había llorado y que se había mojado bastante, cuanto tendría caminando sola bajo la lluvia? Le causo realmente ternura esa pequeña niña se veía tan tímida y tierna, quería descubrir que la atormentaba ya que sus ojos reflejaban enojo y dolor.

-Hola, me gusta mucho tu moño-Le sonrió tiernamente y sincero en lo que decía

-eh?- es lo único que dijo aquella niña con una uniceja

-Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa- Le extendió la mano indicándole la entrada al jardín de niños para que aceptara entrar al lugar

Ambos niños ingresaron, ella solo le sonrió tímidamente aceptando ingresar a la escuela, para que dejaran de estar bajo la lluvia.

Una vez dentro….

-Mi nombre es Arnold Phill Shortman, cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Helga Geraldine Pataki- lo dijo muy bajo pero aun así el la escucho perfectamente.

-Mucho gusto Helga, espero que podamos ser amigos, ahora será mejor que te seques un poco para poder entrar a clases, nos vemos adentro- se fue saludándola con la mano y sonriéndole tiernamente

Una vez dentro se hizo ya muy amigo de un chico con peinado extraño que se llama Gerald Martin Johanssen con quien estaba divertido por las historias que el narraba, e incluso ya tenían un saludo especial solo de ellos.

En la hora del almuerzo les dieron leche y un plato de galletas, pero en ese momento empezó a observar a la niña rubia llevaba toda la mañana sin poder evitarlo, cada vez que podía la miraba.

Solo que esta vez por lo que vio se molestó, un niño gordo y rosado se acercó a ella y le quito sus galletas y se las comió el, Helga parecía que iba a llorar ya tenía las lágrimas en sus ojos y estaba triste, esto no le gusto para nada a Arnold por lo que decidió hacer algo y vio en ese momento su plato con las galletas así que lo decidió.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta donde se encontraba Helga…

-Quieres las mías?- le dijo amablemente y ella solo le asintió con su cabeza

-Nos vemos- le sonrió tiernamente, no sabía porque pero le causaba ternura y no soportaba verla triste.

Pero antes de terminar de sentarse vio que todos se estaban riendo y señalando a Helga y le hacían imitaciones de algo que ella hizo, en ese momento Helga se levantó y algo cambio de esa niña tímida y dulce, ya que empujo al niño gordo llamado Harold.

-Cállate niño bobo! O te la veras conmigo y betsy y los 5 vengadores!

-Betsy y los 5 que?- El niño realmente se veía confuso

-Mis puños idiota!

-Que tus puños tienen nombre? Estoy confundido?- realmente se veía confundido

Helga solo salto sobre su estómago y empezó a empujar y pegar a medio mundo que se cruzara en su camino y empezó a decir:

-Aquí yo soy la que manda de acuerdo y mi nombre es Helga G. Pataki y más vale que nadie se meta conmigo o será vera con betsy y los cinco vengadores.

En eso vio como dos niños destruían un castillo echo por una pequeña niña oriental, los niños estaban lejos de la escena y no prestaban atención a Helga, era un niño con nariz chistosa llamado Sid y otro que tenía cara de bobo que se llamaba Stinky.

-Y también serás verán conmigo si se vuelven a meter con mi amiga- Helga se puso enfrente de la chica oriental y amenazo a los chicos con Betsy y los cinco vengadores

Los niños solo huyeron de ahí, arnold estaba cerca de ahí y observo la escena, entonces se confundió y no sabía que había pasado entonces la niña no era tan ruda como hace unos momentos, ya que había defendido a la pequeña niña oriental no debe ser tan mala entonces.

A la salida trato de acercarse a ella para ofrecerle si se iban juntos ya que no sabía si su abuelo iba a llegar a tiempo ya que el tenía que atender a unos señores que estaban interesados en ser huéspedes de la casa.

-Hola Helga- la saludo amablemente

-Arnold? Que… quiero decir…. Que paso?- estaba muy nerviosa se le noto de nuevo esa timidez

-Solo quería saber si podíamos irnos juntos a casa, creo que vivimos por el mismo lado que te parece?

-Yo…bueno yo….em…jejje- Ella se veía nerviosa en eso las burlas vinieron de nuevo y entonces.

-Yo no quiero Cabeza de balón que te crees quien eres para estar cerca de mí? Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte cabezón, así es que no NO! Adiós!

Eso fue todo a partir de entonces él sabía que nunca podrían ser amigos como él hubiera querido, pero qué más da en ese momento él estaba furioso cabeza de balón? Que le pasa? Porque se portó así con el cuándo el solo fue amable con ella no la entendía y no quería ya que fue muy grosera.

**End Flash back**

Como había podido olvidar eso?, el en realidad siempre quiso estar cerca de ella, a pesar de que ella lo tratara mal todo el tiempo el solo quería saber y descubrir lo que en realidad el sabia, que ella era una niña tierna y dulce por dentro y no como se mostraba, y él sabía que solo ponía un caparazón para que nadie la lastimara.

-Perdón Gerald, que me decías?

-Viejo que te sucede desde lo de industrias futuro te veo extraño, que paso?

-No pasó nada Gerald, es solo que bueno yo….. No he podido dejar de pensar en el diario de mi padre… si eso es!- dijo poniendo una excusa, si era cierto que pensaba en eso pero también era cierto que su mente estaba ocupado más por cierta rubia.

-Mmm mmm mmm Arnie como si no te conociera, sé que hay algo mas pero está bien viejo cuéntame cuando lo desees, ya hay que bajar- y se levanta para bajar del autobús el solo lo sigue.

Ya en el salón de clases, (a todos les toco juntos nuevamente), una rubia iba caminado rápidamente ya que ya iban a tocar y se retrasó buscando su casillero para guardar unas cosas cuando de pronto choco con alguien antes de entrar al salón….

-Fíjate por dónde…? AH! INCREIBLE ERES TU….. FIJATE CABEZA DE BALON-grito Helga desde el piso mientras recogía sus libros.

-Lo siento mucho Helga- dijo tratando de ayudar a recoger

-Si como sea, no toques mis cosas yo puedo hacerlo sola- dijo mientras tomaba un libro que arnold tenía en su mano y se fue al salón de clases.

En ese momento Arnold vio una hoja de color rosa que seguramente se le resbalo a la chica, la tomo y no pudo evitar leerla cuando lo hizo se llevó una gran sorpresa era un poema…

Oh! Porque mi amado Angel de cabellos dorados

Otro día sin tus miradas

Un día más sin tu sonrisa

Un día más sin tus labios

Un día más en espera de que tú por fin me mires

Un día más sin poder recibir de ti un aliento de amor

Un día más sin poder decirte lo que siento

Un día más sin poder amarte amándote

Un día más sin poder tenerte

Que cruel destino un día más sin que me ames como yo te amo…..

En ese momento sonó la campana y se apresuró a entrar al salón, pero con su cabeza dando vueltas el poema era de ella entonces lo que dijo ese día en la azotea de industrias futuro y le vino una frase a la cabeza.

_Que otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche y te hace altares en los armarios y escribe cientos y cientos de poemas en tu honor…._

Será posible entonces? No podía creerlo acababa de encontrar algo que le indicaba que tal vez Helga si lo amaba, la volteo a ver, como siempre ella se sentaba atrás de él y de Gerald, estaba escuchando a Phoebe por lo que ella no se dio cuenta de que cierto chico rubio la observaba como si tratara de leerla a través de sus movimientos gestos para que pudiera decirle algo, pero en ese momento lo sacaron de su trance y se obligó a dejar de observarla.


	2. Chapter 2 Un chico nuevo en la PS118

-Buenos días Niños! Espero que estén muy contentos como yo por este nuevo año especial para todos y porque estaremos otra vez juntos, ustedes son muy especiales y un grupo especial como ustedes no se puede dejar ir tan fácil

-Buenos días Sr. Simmons! – todos le respondieron hasta que el dejo de hablar un momento

-Bien les tengo varios anuncios pero primero que nada les tengo que avisar que hay un nuevo alumno para este año, el viene de California y quiero presentárselos…. Adelante por favor.

Entro al salón un niño de estatura media con un pantalón de color mezclilla obscura y una camisa negra de mangas cortas, y de ojos cafés claros y de cabello castaño claro, se veía muy apuesto así que todas las niñas empezaron a babear por él, excepto una que solo veía a cierto chico rubio.

-Bien por favor sean amables todos con él, por favor preséntate a la clase.

-Buenos días a todos! Mi nombre es Alan Nickman- el niño volteo a ver a todos sus nuevos compañeros pero poso sus ojos en cierta rubia que ahora escribía en su cuaderno rosa.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Arnold que siguió la mirada de Alan y se percató que observaba a Helga y esto lo puso furiosos porque la veía así con esa cara de estúpido.

-Bien Alan, nos da mucho gusto conocerte, ahora por favor tomaras asiento en… oh! Si atrás de Helga hay un lugar por favor adelante.

Helga quien se mantenía ausente levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre pero en eso Alan ya estaba cerca de ella y el saludo amablemente.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Alan Nic….

-Si ya te escuchamos todos no es necesario que lo repitas!

A todos los sorprendió cualquiera diría que esa respuesta tendría que venir de Helga, pero esta vez ella no fue la grosera, ella estaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa mirando a la persona que le contesto al tal Alan no lo podía creer era su amado cabeza de balón…

-No te estaba hablando a ti- le dijo Alan mirándolo con odio a Arnold.

-Es que es fastidioso te la vas a pasar repitiendo tu nombre todo el día?

-Por segunda vez te digo que no te lo decía a ti si no a esta lindura- dijo refiriéndose a Helga quedo más que claro porque en esta última palabra se dirigió a ella y le guiño el ojo coquetamente.

Eso fue suficiente tanto para Helga como para Arnold quien se levantó pero antes de acercarse Helga le respondió a Alan de manera fría y cortante.

-Lindura? Oye quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera? Será mejor que no te metas conmigo, no quiero saber tu dichoso nombre nadie te lo pidió y será mejor que te mantengas lejos de mi si no quieres conocer a Betsy y los cinco vengadores- lo amenazo mostrándole los puños

_Vaya así me gustan más rudas- dicho esto se fue a sentar

-Que? Eres un zopenco idiota- Helga estaba furiosa

El profesor Simmons no había puesto mucha atención ya que ponía algo en el pizarrón, que decía Concurso de literatura Internacional.

-Bien niños, se preguntaran que es esto que acabo de poner en el pizarrón, bien es algo especial para la escuela y que mejor que escoger a los alumnos más especiales y con grandes talentos especiales.

\- Al grano Simmons – Dijo Helga.

-Bien como sabrán cada año se hace un concurso internacional o nacional de alguna especialidad, esta vez será de manera internacional, ya que el que gane el concurso de literatura se llevara a todo su salón de clases a un lugar el que elija el ganador, por lo que se también recibirá una beca para cualquier escuela universitaria del mundo a donde el o la ganadora quiera ir a estudiar.

-Profesor Simmons todos podemos participar o ya han elegido a los alumnos que participaran?

-Bien Phoebe pueden participar todos los que deseen hacerlo, aunque solo serán los alumnos de 5 y 6.

-Y de que debe tratar el ensayo?-Dijo Rhonda ahora si interesada por lo del viaje más que nada

-Debe ser un poema, y el mejor se ira a concursar con los demás poemas de otras escuelas especiales.

-Para cuando es Profesor Simmons- Arnold estaba ansioso por empezar

-Bien lo tienen que entregar el 20 de Septiembre, los ganadores se darán a conocer antes de navidad y viajaremos al lugar en las próximas vacaciones de verano, aquí en el pizarrón puse las reglas que se deben seguir para realizar su poema, yo se que aquí hay alguien muy especial con un talento especial para ganar este concurso, espero me sorprenda como siempre- dijo esto mirando a Helga, quien solo se ocultó en su asiento para evitar ser vista más.

El timbre sonó y se disponían a salir al recreo cuando en eso Arnold noto que cierto castaño se dirigía hacia Helga obstruyéndole el paso hacia la puerta.

-Bien ahora si puedo decirte mi nombre no? Es Ala…- lo interrumpió Helga

-Te dije que nadie te pidió que me dijeras tu nombre porque insiste, no quiero que te me acerques estúpido y déjame pasar antes de que te presente a Betsy y los….

-Si ya se lo que me dijiste pero aun así insisto, eres una niña hermosa y me gusta tu moño al igual que tu vestido es hermoso que tengas todo rosa como una princesa hermosa- dijo esto acercándose peligrosamente a Helga, era más alto que ella.

En eso Arnold estaba furioso como se atrevía quería besarla eso no lo podía permitir porque quería besar a Helga a su Helga.

Helga no sabía qué hacer cuando en eso…..

-Helga tengo que hablar contigo- Arnold se acercó se interpuso entre ellos quedando enfrente de Alan, así evitando que se le acercara más.

-Oye que no ves que estoy hablando con ella- Alan estaba furioso

-Helga esto es importante y no puedo esperar por favor podemos almorzar juntos?- Arnold estaba rogando por dentro que no le dijera que no, ya que en realidad si necesitaba hablar con ella ya que en las vacaciones no la vio.

-Y de que se trata Cabeza de Balón?- Helga estaba ahora más furiosa desde cuando Arnoldo iba a hablar con ella supuestamente e interrumpía sus pláticas? Es que acaso esta celoso? Claro que no niña no te ilusiones, pensó ella en su mente.

-Jajajajajaja cabeza de balón, que buen apodo así te diré a partir de ahora- Alan se estaba burlando de Arnold por el apodo de Helga.

-Hey zopenco solo yo le digo así, ni se te ocurra volver a llamarlo así porque entonces si mi paciencia se perderá y te sacare las tripas a modo antiguo- dicho esto tomo a Arnold de la mano y salió con el del salón dejando a Alan más furioso que antes.

Llegaron a la cafetería ambos estaban callados, se sentaron a la mesa, Helga no traía almuerzo por lo que fueron a comprar algo antes de sentarse en la mesa más alejada, una vez ahí empezaron a comer un poco de sus almuerzos, en eso arnold no pudo más con el silencio y le dijo:

-Bueno Helga, yo… quería hablar contigo sobre… lo que paso en Industrias Fu…..-se tocaba la nuca estaba nervioso

-No te preocupes, quedamos que eso ya quedo en el olvido no Arnoldo?-Helga lo interrumpió en realidad no quería hablar sobre eso.

-Pero es que yo he estado pensando Helga y necesito decirte algo la verdad es que tú me…-Otra vez estaba nervioso pero qué demonios solo diré que tú también la amas.

-Yo qué?-Helga estaba impaciente será que por fin me dirá que me corresponde, pensó, no no seas ilusa niña.

-La verdad es que tú a mí me…meee…. Quiero decir es que tú me…-Alguien los interrumpió

-Hola Arnold!, quería saber si querías ir después de clases por un helado?, y así podemos platicar un poco sobre algunas cosas que te parece?- Era Lila.

-Hola Lila, sabes no creo que pueda es que voy a estar ocupado, tal vez en otro momento- No quería sonar grosero pero qué manera de interrumpirlo cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Helga que sentía por ella.

-Es enserio Arnold? Es que bueno yo creí que te iba a gustar la idea- Lila puso cara de mosca muerta

-Arnold, sabes que luego platicamos creo que vas a estar ocupado por un buen rato asi que mejor me voy con Phoebe, además de que no le avise y debe de estar sola, al menos que tu amigo melenudo se haya puesto las pilas para ir con ella- Helga dijo esto y estaba levantándose cuando Arnold la detuvo.

-No Helga no te vayas por favor, quiero que me escuches y si te vas ahorita entonces nos podemos ver en la tarde saliendo de clases, podemos ir a Slaussen's, si te parece bien? Sé que esos helados te encantan- él le sonrió dulcemente, Lila estaba echa furia, Helga lo noto y no se explicó porque si ella lo rechazo mil veces y ahora que estaba mostrándole interés a ella, Lila estaba celosa?

-Pero Arnold, no vamos a salir juntos-Lila se adelantó antes de que la rubia respondiera

-Lo siento Lila pero lo que tengo que hablar con Helga es muy importante y no quiero posponerlo, además de que estaba hablando con ella cuando tú me interrumpiste- Arnold estaba furioso que le pasaba a Lila, tan pronto se olvidó de su primo?

-Bueno…yo… quiero decir…..yo…está bien Arnold….Nos ve-emos a la salida ento-onces, ahorita te dejo ya que no van a dejarte terminar de hablar por lo visto-dicho esto termino de irse esta vez Arnold no la detuvo pues consiguió lo que quería salir con ella para hablar en un lugar más tranquilo.

Helga vio a Phoebe con Gerald, no quiso interrumpir por lo que se fue a otra mesa lejos de esa, observo a Arnold hablar con Lila, no sabía de qué hablaban pero Arnold a veces tenia expresión de sorpresa y de enojo, por lo que se preguntó que le estaría diciendo Lila que Arnold por eso esta así.

-Geraldine, ya por fin dejaste a tu noviecito?-Era Alan

-Que? Como….? Quien te dijo mi nombre?- Helga estaba sorprendida pero lo tapo con su típico enojo, con el que cubría sus otras emociones

-No fue difícil solo leí la lista del Sr. Simmons te busque con tu otro nombre Helga, ya que tu novio lo menciono cuando nos interrumpió y ahí lo vi, entonces es tu novio?

-Qué te pasa? No tengo porque darte explicaciones si lo es o no así que deja de estar fastidiando y déjame EN PAZ!-Helga estaba roja de la furia y vergüenza.

-Entonces todavía tengo una oportunidad al parecer el cabeza de balón no se te ha declarado, jajajajaja yo aprovechare- se le acercó peligrosamente y ella se levantó repentinamente

-No tienes oportunidad soquete que te pasa estúpido ni que tuvieras tanta suerte- se dispuso a ir cuando Alan la jalo y la acorralo en la pared,

-Qué demonios te pasa idiot…..-Helga ya no pudo continuar la frase Alan le planto un beso en la boca sin dejarla terminar.

En ese momento ya todo mundo observaba la escena ya que Helga había gritado y Arnold miraba con furia y horror la escena y lo que lo puso más furioso es que Helga estaba tratando de quitarse de encima a Alan quien solo la apretaba más contra su cuerpo sin hacer caso a los constantes golpes de Helga, entonces decidió intervenir.

Se acercó corriendo zafándose de Lila quien le decía que los dejara que seguramente harían una hermosa pareja como ellos, aun Arnold no entendía porque Lila se mostraba así.

Arnold quito a Alan de encima de Helga ya que esta ya estaba hasta llorando de que no quería besarlo y el no entendía, Arnold solo lo empujo una vez alejándolo de Helga.

-Qué te pasa estúpido Cabeza de Balón- Alan se mostró muy enojado

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo que no vez que ella no quiere que la molestes y mucho menos que la beses?- Helga quien se recuperó de pronto estaba detrás de Arnold, después de que lloro un momento ahora estaba furiosa

-Te dije que solo yo le digo así, y ahora si te voy a MATAR!- Helga se iba abalanzar sobre Alan pero Arnold la detiene.

-SUELTAME ARNOLD, ESTE APRENDERA A NO METERSE CON HELGA G. PATAKI!

-No Helga te aseguro que ya no se meterá contigo solo déjamelo a mí por favor-Helga volteo a verlo y se quedó quita

-Bien ahora si me dices que te pasa estúpido Arnold yo estaba besándola y ella lo estaba disfrutando que hasta lloro de la emoción, verdad muñequita?- le tomo la mano y la quiso jalar nuevamente pero ella se resistió.

-SUELTAME ALAN NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A TOCAR- Alan tenia más fuerzas que ella

-TE DIJO QUE LA SUELTES, SUELTARA SUELTARA, LA VAS A LASTIMAR QUE NO VES QUE NO TIENE LA MISMA FUERZA

-OBLIGAME IDIOTA- Alan le sonrió maliciosamente

Y esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Arnold no pudo más así que se abalanzo sobre el, golpeándolo por donde podía, Alan se defendió por lo que en un momento Arnold quedo sin aire porque le golpeo en el estómago, así que Helga se enojó y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Alan quien cayó al suelo sangrando de la nariz.

Todo mundo ya se había acercado a la escena así que todos se quedaron observando a Helga después de haber golpeado a Alan.

Helga solo se acercó a Arnold sin importarle que los demás la vieran o la escucharan en ese momento solo le importaba Arnold su Arnold.

-Arnold, estas bien?- pregunto tiernamente, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo.

-Si…..estoy…bien-Trato de sonreírle lo más dulcemente que pudo para tranquilizarla pues se le veía realmente preocupada

-Arnold…bueno….yo…solo….muchas gracias- Helga estaba sonrojada con la mirada al piso

-Por nada Helga, lo bueno es que estas bien verdad?

-Si, estoy bien lo único malo es que…..bueno….no…yo no…..quería-Helga se sentía mal porque ella no quiso besarlo y más mal sentía que había traicionado al único niño que ella había besado en su corta vida

Arnold la abrazo

-No te preocupes sé que tu no querías besarlo y eso me enojo mucho más porque no me gusta nada que te haya obligado, te prometo que no volverá a pasarte nada de eso mientras yo este contigo- Arnold se lo dijo sinceramente y ella se sintió volar por unos segundos porque en eso…

-Helga y Arnold! Se aman se quieren! Jajajajjajaja- decía Harold como loco

-Shhhh! Cállate Harold, que no ves que Alan es un idiota por tratar así a una niña- Decía Rhonda increíble

Helga aprovecho y se separó de Arnold y se fue de ahí mientras los demás se debatían por quien ayudaría a Alan.


	3. Chapter 3 EL PLAN DE LILA

En la salida, Arnold estaba a la entrada de la PS118, esperando a Helga, quien estaba escondida en los baños cuando en eso…..

-Lila segura que Arnold ya no te quiere?, eso sí que es nuevo no crees Nadine?- Era la princesa Rhonda ja pensé seguramente Lila fue a pedirle un consejo como si lo necesitara Lila la perfecta.

-Si Rhonda nunca creí que Arnold podría dejar su enamoramiento por ti, se veía que le gustabas gustabas- Nadine dijo esto con una risita

-Pues tal vez Nadine, pero ahora parece que por fin puede corresponderle a la persona que lo ama desde hace mucho.

-Así Lila y esa persona según tu es Helga?, por favor a pesar de que ya se ve más femenina y ya no tiene una sola ceja y se viste mejor como niña no quiere decir que por eso le guste a todos.

-Yo no dije que todos Rhonda solo Arnold porque mencionas a los demás?

-Porque por si no lo notaron Curly hoy no me hizo el menor caso por estar viendo a Helga, Alan incluso se peleó con Arnold.

-Entonces crees que por eso la voltean a ver, pero aun así sigue siendo de esa manera tan fea que nadie la soportaría- dijo Lila de manera malvada

-Lila no te darás por vencida por lo que veo?- Nadine pregunto

-Por supuesto que no por eso necesito que a partir de mañana separen a Helga de Phoebe, ya que ella estará con Gerald y por lo tanto estará Arnold, yo me encargare de que Arnold no tenga tiempo para estar con ella, y también necesito que Alan siga molestándola para que sea mi venganza completa

-Lila a veces me das miedo- Rhonda y Nadine se rieron con más ganas ante el comentario de la princesita.

-Una última pregunta Lila

-Si Rhonda

-Porque quieres que Arnold sea tu novio? Realmente te gusta?

-jajajajajjajaja por favor Rhonda claro que no Arnold es muy lindo pero no me gusta solo quiero vengarme porque por culpa de Helga perdí a Arnie y quiero que ella sienta lo que yo sentí asi que vera quien es Lila, además no será difícil Arnold es tan ingenuo que si le doy tiempo y lo más dulce de mi caerá rendido a mis pies jajajajajaja

-Lo que tú digas Lila- Salieron del baño.

A Helga le tomo tiempo en tomar aquella sorpresa, así que Lila solo mostraba interés por Arnold por culpa de ella?, un momento pero ¿Por qué? Si ella nunca le dio motivo al tarado primo de arnold para que este creyera que….. Será mejor que salga de aquí y no deje que lastimen a mi tesoro, saca su relicario.

-Oh amor mío! Que extraño es el destino, al parecer una vez más tengo que protegerte de las personas que te agradan al parecer solo te harán daño, oh porque mi Angel de cabellos dorados no te fijas en mí que si te amo, como te odio más sin embargo te amo, oh arnold!

Salió rápidamente del baño se dirigió a la salida de la escuela y vio a Arnold ahí parado, asi que se dirigió a él, aunque no era la única que se había percatado que el rubio estaba ahí.

-Hola Arnold, oh! Estabas esperándome, que lindo!- Lila se le acercó y le puso sus ojos coquetos hipócrita, murmure para mi

-Lila, no, perdón no te estaba esperando a ti estoy esperando a…- Helga se acercó e interrumpió quería guerra la srita perfección no? Pues guerra tendría.

-Ya estoy lista Arnold- Le sonríe lo más coqueta que pude. (En realidad no me costó jajaja eso si es nuevo yo coqueteándole al amor de mi vida? Jejejejej)

-Lo siento Helga pero Arnold me acompañara a casa, además a ti te están esperando allá- Lila estaba furiosa aun así si dijo la verdad Alan estaba viéndome con una sonrisa maliciosa y con una cinta en su nariz, rayos este no entendió, pensé.

-Si pero yo no me voy a ir con Alan, había quedado con Arnoldo, además el que debe de decidir es el así que deja que él decida, Arnold?- pregunte dirigiéndome a él, estaba casi segura que elegiría a Lila ya que ella repentinamente mostro interés hacia él y como era un zoquete ingenuo estúpido cabeza de balón seguramente se la creería.

-Bueno yo….ya había quedado de salir contigo Helga, así que si ya estas lista, nos podemos ir?- se acercó a mí y me ofreció su mano, que espera un minuto me escogiste a mí y no a Lila, ¿pero porque? Algo anda mal aquí debo de estar soñando de nuevo.

-Cla-aro…..jejeje vámonos- Fue todo lo que pude pronunciar y como estoy segura que es un sueño puedo darle mi mano ¿no? Jejejejje.

Alan y Lila se quedaron estupefactos al parecer no esperaban algo asi. Mientras caminábamos Arnold nunca me soltó de la mano por lo que yo estaba muy nerviosa lo miraba de reojo y el parecía disfrutar de mis nervios porque se veía tranquilo e incluso se daba el lujo de mirarme todo el tiempo, llegamos a Slaunsse's.

-Que les voy a servir?- Pregunto el mesero una vez que entramos.

-Dos helados en copa grandes de chocolate, con crema batida, bastante por favor- Arnold ordeno y el mesero se fue.

-Como sabes que quería helado de chocolate?

-La última vez que venimos fue lo que pediste hasta le dijiste que no fuera codo con la crema batida- recordó Arnold

-Emh…. Y de que querías hablar Arnoldo?- Helga cambio el tema

Llego su orden y empezaron a comer el helado.

-Bueno…..es que yo quería terminar de decirte lo que estaba comentándote en el receso…..yo….jejeje….bueno….la verdad….es…..

Esta nervioso? Pensó Helga, no no niña claro que no lo está, pero actúa como cuando estaba con las demás niñas que le gustaban y no sabía cómo decirles o por dios se toca su nuca eso solo lo hace cuando está nervioso

-Vamos Arnold al grano, me hare vieja si sigo esperando aquí a que articules una frase completa.

Arnold la tomo de la mano, lo cual hizo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa que nunca.

-Quiero saber si lo de industrias futuro….es decir….lo que dijiste en esa torre…Helga es verdad?

Helga no lo podía creer de nuevo con lo mismo.

-Arnoldo quedamos que solo era el calor del momento no se a qué viene tu pregunta.

-A esto Helga- Saco de su mochila una hoja de color rosa donde venía el poema pequeño que ella escribió ese día en la mañana.

-Que ¡ qué te pasa cabeza de balón porque estas tomando mis cosas sin mi permiso?- le quiso arrancar la hoja pero él se apresuró a guardarla

-Dame eso Cabeza de balón

-No entonces eso era verdad?

-Para que quieres saber, tú hiciste que me retractara que más te da si….

-¿Yo? Yo no te obligue a que te retractaras es solo que no podía creer que tú me amaras. Bueno que me ames.

-Amaba tiempo pasado Arnold, ya dejemos ese asunto olvidado, yo ya lo deje atrás- se levantó y se dispuso a ir

Arnold la alcanzo.

-Helga espera!- la tomo del brazo

-No! No arnold ya déjame en paz, no se para que te empeñas en saber algo que quedamos que solo era…

Arnold no pudo más y la beso, trato de expresar en ese beso lo que el sentía, al principio fue un tranquilo y dulce tierno para después convertirse en un beso de desesperación y lleno de amor e inocencia.

Al separarse Arnold de aquel beso la miro ella estaba sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada estaba ruborizada se veía tan hermosa así tan frágil tan dulce tan femenina y a la vez su personalidad ruda la hace única y especial.

-Me gustas Helga, eso es lo que te quería decir en la cafetería de la escuela, me gustas tanto que hasta se podría decir que yo….bueno que yo te….

-No arnold, no quiero que digas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir y de lo que no estés seguro, así que no sigas por favor- Helga estaba con los ojos llorosos ahora

-Pero Helga no es así, me gustas y te a…bueno yo te a…-alguien llego

-Hola chicos que tal, Alan y yo pensamos que sería bueno que viniéramos a la nevería a alcanzarlos espero que no les moleste.

En ese momento Helga se dio cuenta del plan de Lila, trajo a Alan para que este no se despegue de mí, bien pues no te dejare Lila, no me le despegare a Arnold para evitar que le hagas ilusiones falsas y daño.

-Claro que no Lila, solo que Arnold y yo ya nos íbamos, verdad Arnold?- ya lo había tomado de su brazo y él se veía sonrojado ligeramente, pero borre ese pensamiento de mi mente

-ejem… si ya nos íbamos así que adiós!

-Pero Arnold podemos ir al cine los 4 no creen?

-Bueno no creo que se pueda tengo que llegar a casa…-decía Helga distraídamente

-Excelente entonces Arnold puedes acompañarme quiero ver una película que se acaba de estrenar y Alan puede acompañar a Helga a su casa así no perdemos tiempo porque empieza en 30 min- Lila se acercó a Arnold y lo jalaba pero Helga no lo soltaba, Lila la volteo a ver y por dios si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerta.

-Arnold yo no quiero irme sola ni con Alan- Le dije de la manera más dulce y suplicante que pude, puaj mi orgullo y dignidad por los suelos por culpa del estúpido cabeza de balón.

-No te preocupes Helga, no te vas a ir sola ni tampoco voy a dejar que te vayas con el tarado de Alan.

-Disculpa aquí estoy- arnold lo ignoro

-Helga porque no mejor vamos a mi casa tu y yo, vas a ver a mis abuelos les encantara verte además también tengo que pedirte otro favor diferente a lo que estábamos platicando que te parece?

-Está bien cabeza de balón suena mejor- le sonreí sinceramente

-Pero Arnold, porque no quieres estar conmigo?- Lila estaba haciendo un puchero y se veía mas linda que estúpida (rayos)

-Lo siento Lila pero yo estoy con Helga, no te invite a salir a ti perdón si sueno grosero pero no entiendo lo que me dijiste en la cafetería simplemente es algo estúpido.

-Crees que es estúpido Arnold Shortman?

**Flash Back**

Arnold vio cómo se fue Helga, aunque no se sentía triste pues consiguió una cita con ella, tal vez no muy formal pero si la consiguió, sintió que Lila se sentó a su lado y entonces dirigió su vista hacia ella, como es posible que nunca notara lo fastidiosa que era hasta ese momento desearía que lo dejara en paz no podía creer que le haya gustado en algún momento de su corta vida.

-Arnold quiero decirte que últimamente me he dado cuenta de que tú me gustas gustas, no solo me agradas arnold enserio me gustas-Arnold se impresiono ante lo dicho

-Bueno….yo….vaya Lila…..jejejeje…..no sé qué decir- se tocaba el brazo de los nervios

-No digas nada arnold sé que te gusto y entonces pienso que tal vez ya podemos ser novios que te parece?- Se le acercó peligrosamente a pesar de que ya no le gustaba como antes no dejaba de ser atractiva ante sus ojos pero no más que Helga, ¡Helga¡.

-Lo siento Lila, pero tú ya no me gustas- Arnold se hizo a un lado molesto por lo que Lila iba a hacer- Además que no se supone que tu querías a primo Arnie?, entonces no te entiendo Lila.

-Por favor arnold ahora no finjas que no sientes nada por mí, ja por favor seguramente quieres hacerme sufrir verdad como yo te rechace ahora quieres vengarte de mi

-¿Qué? Que te pasa Lila, nunca haría algo así, no exageres, es solo que me gusta alguien más y no eres tú, será mejor que me…- No termino la frase porque en ese momento vio que cometió un error en dejar sola a Helga, quien forzaba para zafarse del idiota de Alan quien de pronto después de acorralarla y de sujetarla la beso, eso fue lo único que le faltaba sentía que la sangre le hervía

Lila lo sujeto y dijo- déjalos hacen una linda pareja no crees, así como nosotros.

Suéltame Lila!- le dijo mientras bruscamente se zafo y se dirigió hacia la escena para intervenir y salvar a su Helga de ese imbécil.

**End Flash Back**

-No tengo ganas de discutir contigo, mejor vámonos Helga- Arnold la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de ese lugar

No dijeron nada hasta llegar a la casa de huéspedes, al abrir la puerta salieron todos los animales, subieron directamente a su habitación.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos ya solos podemos seguir hablando- dijo Arnold

-¿De qué hablaremos cabeza de balón?

-No te hagas la loca Helga, tú me gustas y mucho, dime aun te gusto?

-Arnold! Yo…..es decir yo…..claro que…s….no cabeza de balón porque me haces esa pregunta, además dime porque te gusto?

Eso dejo a Arnold sin muchas armas el sabía que la quería pero jamás creyó que ella le haría esa pregunta que él se hizo todo el verano.

-Bueno me gusta tu….tu forma de ser….tu quiero decir tu sonri…- Lo interrumpió

-Eso creí, Arnold ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes mejor olvidémoslo, dime qué favor me ibas a pedir- se escuchaba triste y decepcionada

No lo podía creer todo ese tiempo pensando en cómo decirle lo que sentía y ahora todo había salido mal, necesitaría ayuda si quería conquistarla y que confiara en lo que el sentía pero de pronto recordó el favor que le pediría así que le dijo.

-Bueno veras recuerdas el concurso de literatura?

-Sí que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Bueno vi la hoja que te enseñe hace un momento, entonces no se si sea posible que me enseñes a redactar como tú, eres muy buena, puedes enseñarme quiero ganar el concurso- lo pensó y creyó que lo mejor era no decirle el plan solo lo esencial- bien es que quiero ir mucho a San Lorenzo, me ayudaras?

Helga obviamente ya sabía porque Arnold quería ir a San Lorenzo ya que un día después de lo de industrias futuro, estuvo cerca de la casa de arnold cuando…

**Flash Back**

Arnold estaba en las escaleras de la casa de huéspedes y en ese momento Gerald se acercó y le pregunto que tenía, arnold le conto lo del diario de su padre y la historia completa de lo que paso.

-Cielos viejo! Y crees que sigan vivos?

-No lo sé Gerald pero tengo que averiguarlo tengo que ir a San Lorenzo para poder ver si están o no, aunque no sé cuándo me pueda ir, además encontré un mapa puedes creerlo pero aun así mi abuelo me dijo que sería arriesgado y no me dejara ir así como así.

Arnold y Gerald se despidieron y Arnold entro a su casa, en ese momento Helga saco su relicario y dijo…..

-Oh mi amado cabeza de balón! Pero que cruel ha sido el destino contigo, eres tan estúpido como te odio sin embargo te amo, tu valentía, tu optimismo para seguir adelante, oh como te admiro tanto amor mío eres tan paciente y fuerte y tan valiente por querer ir a un lugar desconocido solo para encontrar a tus padres, oh arnold.

En eso una respiración se agito detrás de ella, y lo golpeo como acostumbraba, salió del callejón y Brainy quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

**End Flash Back**

-Bueno Arnold, está bien te ayudare, pero luego no digas que nunca hago nada por ti ok?- Arnold le sonrió y la abrazo en agradecimiento como siempre lo hace, (ahora era el un poco más alto que ella)

-Arnoldo que te pasa, suéltame- Helga se separa un poco del (obviamente ya era más fuerte que ella)

-Bueno Helga… yo…..enserio lo que dije es enserio- Se acercó a ella lentamente y empezaron a cerrar los ojos ruborizados y entonces….

-Kimba! Que te parece si….Oh! Eleonor como has estado ya no me has visitado como antes por las noches el enemigo esta asechandote?

-Abuela su nombre es Helga no Eleonor.

-Kimba no contradigas a tu superior, Eleonor te quedaras a cenar como esa ves?

-Claro que si abuela- contesto Helga con una sonrisa a medias, podría Arnold darse cuenta de eso?

-Perdona a mi abuela Helga, a veces no sé a qué se refiere cuando habla de Eleonor, pero no sé porque te llama así, acaso tu sabes?

-No claro que no cabezón- Se ruborizo.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas, (ella se sonrojo aún mas)- arnold lo había dicho sin pensar porque era lo que en realidad pensaba.

-Bien que te parece si comenzamos a ayudarte para ese tonto concurso cabeza de balón?

-De acuerdo Helga.


	4. Chapter 4 EL GANADOR ¿?

El invierno se acercaba cada vez más los niños habían entregado sus ensayos de literatura, Helga ayudo a Arnold con el suyo aun cuando le dijo muy claro que ella le enseñaría como se inspira para escribir los poemas (obviamente no mostrando que ella se inspiraba en el) por lo que Arnold no se dio cuenta que esos hermosos poemas de amor que la rubia espontáneamente sacaba de su mente eran inspirados en él.

Ella también entrego su poema por si en cualquier caso Arnold no lograba ganar con el poema que a decir verdad se había sorprendido ya que era un hermoso poema, pero que en dado caso si no ganara el, ella podría ser la ganadora, los resultados el señor Simmons dijo que iban a ser antes de navidad así que llego el día en el que se anunciaría al ganador.

Pese a que ya habían terminado de realizar las clases de poemas, Arnold le insistía a Helga de dejarla acompañar a su casa o de pasar un rato en la casa de huéspedes quedarse a cenar e incluso ya se había quedado a dormir un día ahí ya que su familia no estaba, a decir verdad había sido la noche anterior su familia estaba de viaje y volverían hasta el fin de semana y estamos en lunes, (que horror pensó Helga), Arnold le insistió en quedarse a dormir en la casa de huéspedes toda la semana por lo que sería una larga semana además el fin de semana ya sería navidad el domingo para ser exactos y no sabía si su familia regresaría o la abandonarían en navidad, pensó que Olga los convencería de volver rápido para pasar una "navidad en familia".

Los rubios pasaban mucho rato juntos, Arnold no había vuelto a tocar el tema pero se dio cuenta que entre más conocía a la rubia más le gustaba, era fascinante que Helga tuviera tantas facetas, estar de buen humor y al momento siguiente ser ruda, y al otro estar avergonzada por algo, era única e increíblemente hermosa, bueno ya era hermosa pero ahora que su belleza salió a relucir cielos es más hermosa que antes.

Los rubios almorzaban juntos con Gerald y Phoebe siempre, aunque para estos no les pasó desapercibido que los rubios ahora estaban más juntos que nunca (a pesar de que tenían que lidiar con Lila e incluso con Alan que siempre molestaban e interrumpían), esta situación a Phoebe la alegraba y a Gerald bueno estaba confundido no sabía que pasaba porque no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Arnold pues estaba ocupado observando cosas importantes para el (observo a Phoebe).

Ese día no durmió nada menos porque estaba en la habitación de su amado y además de que anunciarían al ganador, eran las 6 y media, 6:40, 6:55, cielos ya no puedo seguir acostada, se levantó y vio a Arnold, acostado en el sillón ya que la cama la dejo para ella, se levantó y lo observo, estaba tan hermoso parecía un Angel caído del cielo tan dulce amable tierno bondadoso caballeroso cariñoso, aaah! Suspiro y mejor fue al escritorio lo observo por unos instantes, después vio que había un cuaderno rosa en el al lado de la computadora del chico, no puede ser…

-Todavía guarda este libro de poesía que yo escribí- Arnold la escucho ya que no podía dormir tampoco en toda la noche y solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados, la rubia había susurrado pero el escucho perfectamente bien solo sonrió ante su reciente descubrimiento.

-Porque rayos lo tiene aún este cabeza de balón, que bueno que esa vez rompí la parte donde venía mi nombre ¡uf!- siguió paseando con la mirada aquella habitación hasta que….

En el estante donde había libros distinguió algo que no era un libro se acercó y vio con horror que era la zapatilla de Cecil….

-Cecil!, no, no calma Helga, él no lo sabe ¿ok? tranquila niña no pasa nada, es normal que la tenga ya que Cecil, quiero decir yo se la di esa noche pero no creí, que aun la tuviera- Esto sí que Arnold no se lo esperaba, era más que obvio que el libro de poesía era de ella por el talento y lo dicho en Industrias futuro pero Cecil, ¿era Helga?

En ese momento empezó a sonar la alarma de Arnold, Helga regreso rápidamente a la cama y simulo empezar a despertar, al igual que Arnold, quien rápidamente el volteo a ver de una manera diferente pero igual de dulce pensó Helga.

-Buenos días Hell- Ya le hablaba así o a veces le decía Geraldine, le gustaba mucho sus nombres y por lo menos la rubia no lo amenazo desde la primera vez que la llamo de estas formas.

-Buenos días Arnold- Ay mi amor qué bello es ver tu hermoso rostro por las mañanas Aaaah, cachetada mental, auch!

-Bien será mejor apurarnos no crees?- Arnold se divertía cuando él sabía que la ponía nerviosa.

-De acuerdo.

Al llegar a la escuela, estaban los mismo fastidiosos que no los dejaban desde que iniciaron las clases, si así es Lila y Alan, parecía que se habían asociado para según ellos separarlos claro cada quien por sus razones pero aun así es repulsivo y también idiota si no somos nada como pretenden separar algo que ni ha empezado, claro solo son rumores.

-Hola Arnold, me ayudas con mis libros así podemos caminar juntos-Arnold ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con respecto a esto y aunque no quería sonar grosero no pudo

Tomo la mochila de Helga quien estuvo a punto de protestar pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

-Lo siento Lila pero ya traigo los libros de Helga, la voy a acompañar a su casillero, nos vemos- Dicho esto prosiguió con su camino hasta que….

-Yo puedo llevar sus libros así que dámelos- Alan estaba obstruyendo el paso para Helga y le extendía la mano a Arnold para que le diera la mochila

-No dije que yo los llevaría

-Estúpido Arnoldo dame sus libros o de verdad tendrás el ojo morado para navidad- Alan le mostro el puño.

-Yo no quiero que tu lleves mis libros Alan- Helga intervino

-Pero….

-No quiero así que no insistas y déjanos en paz

-Ya la oíste y déjala pasar Alan- Arnold estiro la mano para que Helga la tomara, ella lo hizo y el la jalo para que quedara claro que no le permitiría a Alan acercarse y hacerle daño nuevamente

Una vez dentro en el salón de clases el profesor Simmons entro y todos guardaron silencio.

-buenos días niños! Espero que estén tan ansiosos como yo de saber quién es la persona especial que gano el premio especial, bien pues les informo que le ganador del primero y segundo lugar son de este salón, francamente no me sorprende de un persona pero si de la otra, en fin el primer lugar como ya había mencionada es un viaje completamente pagado a cualquier lugar del mundo y también una beca para estudiar a cualquier universidad obviamente será válido hasta acabar la preparatoria y también obtendrá un pase gratis para todo el año en dinolandia para él o la ganadora y sus amigos, esto último lo acaban de agregar.

Para el segundo lugar, es una entrada gratis todo el año para dinolandia solo para el ganador, así como un trofeo (ah olvide mencionarlo el primero también gana un trofeo) que será enviado a su domicilio, así como también obtendrá una beca para estudiar en la universidad del país a la que el ganador quiera asistir, así como un cheque por 100 dólares.

El tercer lugar no hay necesidad de mencionarlo ya que aquí no está, por lo que pasaremos a decir el nombre del segundo lugar el cual es para…

Dos rubios estaban tan nerviosos quien sería el ganador?

-El segundo lugar con un poema hermoso es para Arnold Shortman!- Arnold sintió que se le iba el alma, Helga lo noto por lo que se sintió horriblemente mal si no había ganado ella estaría perdido su amado.

-bien niños denle un fuerte aplauso, arnold te entrego tu pase y tu cheque, el trofeo debe de llegar a tu casa en un par de horas que fue hecho especialmente para ti, debo confesar me sentí impresionado de ver tu poema, acaso te ayudo alguien- esto último en un susurro lo dijo para que solo el escuchara y le guiño un ojo

Arnold regreso a su lugar.

-Bien para el primer lugar y el ganador para que toda la clase se vaya de viaje, es una persona especial con un don especial que me gusto tu poema y gano especialmente es algo increíble y especial es para la Srita Helga Pataki! Pasa al frente Helga- Simmons sonreía amablemente

Helga no lo puedo creer, seguramente me ayudo pero no quería dejar de humillarme al ganar, es tan competitiva como su padre gruñón- pensó arnold molesto

Helga lo noto y se puso muy triste por lo que Phoebe la animo a pararse por su premio.

-bien Helga, aquí tienes tu pase y necesitamos saber el director Wartz y yo a donde decidirás que vayamos.

-Bien…pues yo….he pensado que tal vez debamos ir a…-miro a arnold él no la miraba estaba enojado y triste por lo que su mirada estaba fija en el suelo

-Sr. Simmons quiero que vayamos a San Lorenzo-Helga no lo pensó más Arnold quería ir a allá y ella se lo daría.

-Muy bien Helga es una selva muy esp….-es interrumpido por Rhonda

-Helga por favor como una selva, porque no escoges Inglaterra o parís?, algo con más clase- los demás la apoyaron

-Lo siento princesa pero ya lo decidí es la selva de San Lorenzo a donde quiero ir y yo gane así que iremos- Arnold la observaba confuso cómo es posible que ella eligiera ese lugar a donde el quería ir aunque obvio se lo dijo pero nunca le dijo el porqué.

-Bueno Rhonda, no puedes pedirle que tenga clase cuando es obvio que no tiene ni lo básico como la educación aunque ahora parezca niña, no tiene educación y se sigue por eso comportando como un niño por más que quiera nadie se fijara en ella por su manera de ser- Arnold se molestó como se atrevía hablarle así

-Si de educación hablamos tampoco la tienes tu Lila-Arnold lo había dicho le había dicho que no tenía educación

-Pero que te pasa arnold la amistad con esta marimac….

-Bien niños ya basta será mejor que vaya con el director Wartz a decirle a dónde quieres ir Helga pro favor ve a tu lugar

-de acuerdo- Helga se fue a su lugar solo que antes de llegar cayó al suelo, Lila le había puesto el pie o fue su imaginación.

-Helga estas bien-Arnold ya estaba a su lado

-sí, que te pasa Lila, porque me pones el pie?

-estoy segura que yo no lo hice Helga porque lo haría-Su tono hipócrita y cara hipócrita no la soporto

-jajajajaja, parece que Helga va a tener competencia ya no eres la mandona-Haroldo como siempre y sus bromas.

-Que tienes algún problema conmigo señorita perfección?-Helga fue al grano

-Tal vez, pero estoy segura Helga que la del problema eres tú, dime porque cambiaste de apariencia o si ya lo sé para gustarle a arnold, claro como nunca se ha fijado en ti, pretendes que eso cambie, pero querida como crees que lo hará solo porque cambiaste de apariencia cuando solo te has dedicado a fastidiarle la vida a acosarlo a arruinar sus citas a no dejar que sea feliz porque solo deseas que este contigo, que egoísta, como esa vez en la obra, lo recuerdas, te deshiciste de todas con tal de lograr obtener el papel de Julieta, solo para besarlo, que ridícula hasta para un beso suyo tienes que jugar sucio, jajajaja- era oficial Lila estaba loca

Aun así logro su cometido estaba a punto de llorar de vergüenza, coraje, dolor, y de golpe todo era más de lo que soportaría cualquier humano están de acuerdo.

-JAJAJAJA MIREN QUIERE LLORAR! JAJAJAJA- De nuevo Harold.

-QUIERE LLORAR, QUIERE LLORAR, JAJAJAJAJA

Fue suficiente la rubia empezó a llorar incontrolablemente pero antes de que empezara a hacerlo más notorio salió del salón solo se escuchó su gemido reprimido.

-Helga espera!-lo tomo Lila del brazo

-Arnold dejara siempre nos molesta ya era hora de qu…

-Suéltame Lila lo que acabas de hacer es realmente horrible nunca creí que fueras tan dura, fría e insensible, que bueno que me di cuenta antes de cometer un error, porque eres una mala persona y ya te dije y te lo volveré a decir más claro, NO TE QUIERO CERCA NI DE MI NI DE HELGA Y QUIERO QUE NOS DEJES EN PAZ!, LILA NO ME GUSTAS NI SIQUIERA ME AGRADAS YA, ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAZ

Todos se quedaron en Shock desde cuando arnold era tan grosero?, es decir no le hubiera gritado así a una de sus compañeras, siempre fue muy samaritano como solía decir Helga pero esta vez se ve que llego a su límite de paciencia y todo porque se molestó a la rubia? Entonces el rumor era cierto que eran más que simples amigos.

Arnold salió corriendo en busca de la rubia, la busco por todas partes hasta que la vio en un columpio del patio de juegos se alivió al verla sana y salva, se acercó lentamente, para su suerte ella no lo escucho y pudo escuchar lo que decía.

-Oh que tontos, no entienden lo que pasa y como se atreven a burlarse de mí, tal vez eso lo toleraré pero el que se burlen de lo que yo...- vio una lagrima salir de la rubia sintió horrible- que se burlen de lo que yo siento eso si no puedo soportarlo como si ellos entendieran - Saca su relicario- Oh! Arnold solo tú me entiendes y me tratas diferente siempre ha sido así, solo tu alivias mi alma atormentada, con tus cabellos dorados iluminan mi camino cual sol eres en mi vida, tú me das la fortaleza para seguir adelante en el obscuro camino llamado vida, solo tú haces que mi corazón ya no sufra por mi suerte en la vida que me tocó vivir, oh mi Angel de cabellos dorados! Tal vez si he sido una molestia en tu zapato, pero nadie te ama como yo te amo, y por eso eres un idiota nada hubiera pasado de que yo interfiriera en tus citas si no fueras tan estúpido al no darte cuenta de que….

-así que es cierto- Arnold decidió hablar

-ARNOLD!-Helga palideció estaba completamente roja de vergüenza

-Es cierto que tu hacías que mis citas salieran mal?- Pregunto entre divertido y molesto, se imaginaba a Helga siguiéndolo a todas partes con las chicas con las que había salido

-¿Qué? Claro que no cabezón, que te hace pensar eso?

-por lo que acabo de escuchar- se acercó a ella y sus rostros quedaron a corta distancia

-Arnold yo….yo….jejeje…lo siento…..yo…..-Helga estaba nerviosa él lo podía ver

-Qué te parece si hablamos después de clases? Podemos salir a cenar claro si tú quieres?

-Es una especie de….de…..d….de…-oh por dios niña dilo ya pensaba Helga

-Si es una cita, Helga lo que te dije no es mentira y ahora que he pasado más tiempo contigo quiero decirte algo muy importante te parece que salgamos en una cita hoy, tal vez te lo pueda decir.

-Tal vez?

-Si quiero que sea el mejor momento y especial para decirte lo que tengo que decirte, nos vemos en la salida entonces para ir a casa?

-Claro- Helga se sintió más animada le sonrió sinceramente a Arnold, el solo seco una de sus lágrimas que no pudo evitar dejar salir.

-Que linda eres Helga- Ella solo se ruborizo, el sonrió- Nos vamos entonces?

Al acabar las clases, todos se fueron a sus casas, el señor Simmons les dio unos permisos para que sean firmados por sus padres le dijo que partirían a la selva en Marzo 10 del siguiente año, ya que era mejor esa época que la de julio ya que había más sol y lluvias en ese lugar por lo que los cambios de temperatura serían más fuertes y como no querían exponer a los niños decidieron que fuera lo más pronto.


	5. Chapter 5 CHEZ PARIS

Llegando a la casa de huéspedes, Helga subió rápidamente, a veces sentía que era como su hogar un hogar verdadero y los abuelos de arnold le dijeron que así se debía sentir porque siempre sería bienvenida tal vez se lo tomo muy enserio, jejejeje bueno fue directo al teléfono.

-Phoebs!?

-Vaya Helga hasta que te acuerdas de mi- Phoebe parecía resentida llevaban meses sin dirigirse mucho la palabra

-Perdóname Phoebs, no seas dramática bien que has disfruto al cabeza de cepillo- Era verdad.

-Phoebe tengo una cita con mantecado, y no sé qué hacer estoy muy….asustada…-realmente sonaba aterrada

-Vaya Helga eso es genial por fin se te hará con mantecado, jajaja- no lo pudo aguantar escuchar a su amiga tan nerviosa era súper divertido la que siempre se comportaba fuerte ahora tenía miedo por un simple niño y cita.

-Vaya amiga, sabes mejor te dejo no sé porque te marque….yo….

-Helga espera perdóname si, por favor no te enojes conmigo, dime en que quieres que te ayude?

-Bien Phoebs ahora que lo mencionas solo quiero una cosa, que me vigiles a mí y a mantecado para que Lila no lo eche a perder o el estúpido de Alan, por favor si es necesario lleva al cabeza de cepillo de seguro mantecado le está diciendo ahorita, porque me dijo que volvía en un rato y salió disparado hacia la casa de Geraldo.

-Muy bien Helga te ayudare

-Muy bien Phoebs, oye por cierto esta conversación nunca paso

-Olvidando

Después Helga se fue a la habitación de Arnold saco de su mochila una hoja y le escribió una nota.

_Arnold:_

_Quiero que vayamos al Chez Paris pero quiero ir a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa ya que aquí no tengo nada que me agrade, así que espero no te moleste que sea yo la que elija el lugar, te esperare a las 7 en mi casa para irnos juntos._

_PD. Perdón cabeza de balón pero tomare tu chocolate que la abuela te dejo en tu escritorio, muero de hambre y yo ya me comí el mío así que comeré el tuyo jajajaja_

_Atentamente _

_Helga Geraldine Pataki_

Salió de la habitación con el chocolate y se fue directamente a casa a ponerse algo especial para la ocasión.

Mientras tanto en el pórtico estaba llegando un chico rubio y un chico con peinado afroamericano, este parecía aun confuso.

-Viejo aun no puedo entenderlo, Helga G. Pataki, te gus….te gu….-le daba repulsión decirlo porque no lo creía

-Si Gerald me gusta y es más que un simple me gusta en realidad yo pienso que la amo- ya no le daba tanta vergüenza decirlo

-Calla arnie eso no puede ser cierto debo estar soñando.

-No Gerald si te lo dije es por lo que ya te mencione voy a salir con ella en un rato pero tengo miedo de que alguien interrumpa nuestra cita por eso te pido que por favor me ayudes a evitar ciertas interrupciones

-Está bien viejo pero espero poder evitar que te maten cuando se lo digas

-De acuerdo aunque no creo que sea necesario, cielos ya son las 6 y cuarto será mejor que entre, por favor Gerald que ella no te vea o pensara lo peor.

-De acuerdo Hermano será como ser espía nuevamente

-Bien lo que digas Gerald

Entro a la casa y busco a Helga subió a su habitación y no estaba encontró la nota en su escritorio, que decía que la rubia lo esperaría en su casa a las 7, ya son 6:20, debo apresurarme pensó, y leyó lo último.

-Jajaja que graciosa Helga, después me cobrare ese chocolate, mmmm veamos si esto me pondré.

Ya eran 10 para las 7 en casa de los patakis, Helga observaba su apariencia, decidió que ya no quería ocultarse mucho y le daría pistas a arnold para que descubriera todo de ella, así que se puso un vestido largo de color rosa con rayas rosas fuertes pegado a su cuerpo y de manga larga que le cubría sus hombros, su cabello primero lo pondría con la diadema pero decidió ponerlo de manera que en algún momento de la noche su cabello cayera ocultándole un ojo, por lo mientras lo paso detrás de su oreja.

Sus zapatos llevaba los rojos un par idéntico que Olga le acaba de llevar en sus vacaciones.

Tocaron el timbre y ella bajo rápidamente al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió de que el que estaba afuera no era Arnold si no…..Alan?

-Alan? Que estás haciendo aquí?-Helga estaba sorprendida

-Veo que ya estas lista corazón, nos vamos?

Que le pasa a este idiota, pensó Helga

-No lo creo, tengo una cita y no es contigo así que largarte- Helga fue cruel pero no le importo la tenía harta

-Pero Arnoldo no llegara chiquita hermosa

-Claro que si

-Dime pequeña que hora es

-Son las 7 en punto ¿por?

-No se supone que se quedaron de ver a las 7?

-Si claro pero….un momento tu como lo sabes?

-Me lo encontré en el camino iba con Lila y me dijo que tenía una cita contigo pero no podría venir y me pidió que viniera por ti para que no te quedaras toda vestida y alborotada.

Que no era posible o sí?, por fin me voy a mostrar como soy y Arnold me hace esto, por un momento se sintió morir pero….

-Eso no es cierto Alan- Era Arnold quien llegaba corriendo pero detrás de el estaba Lila si.

-Arnold!-dije con bastante alivio y felicidad

-Helga, ¡hola! te ves hermosa-Arnold le sonrió felizmente

-Gra…gracias…em…tú también…te-te..vez….bien-Helga apenas logro pronunciar

-Jajaja no puedes hablar Helga, ah claro es por lo que arnold dijo verdad, claro te es difícil de creer pero créeme estoy segura de que solo lo dijo por ser amable me acaba de decir hace un momento lo mismo.

QUE!? ESO YA ERA EL LIMITE.

-Creo que mejor me voy a meter a mi casa….Arnoldo lo dejamos para luego-Arnold reacciono rápido y camino más bien corrió y antes de que ella cerrara

-No Hell y no creas nada de lo que te está diciendo Lila, no es verdad Geraldine estas preciosa y quiero salir contigo por favor teníamos una cita no quiero que se arruine.

-Está bien pero y ellos que prete…..-Arnold la beso nuevamente? Esto ya se le va a hacer costumbre o qué? Cada vez que ella se enojaba por un malentendido o no le creería la agarraría a besos, pensó Helga, hey no es mala idea bésame amor mío todo lo que quieras debo de hacerlo más seguido para que los besos sean más seguidos. Tenía más de dos meses desde el último beso que él le dio pero aun así sintió que volaba

Cuando se separaron el rubio volteo a ver a los otros dos con una sonrisa triunfante.

-bien ya pueden dejarnos queremos algo de privacidad- dijo arnold de manera fría y dura nunca lo había oído hablar de esa manera ni siquiera cuando se enojaba conmigo

-Pero Arnold, yo te quiero y no quiero dejarte por favor- Lila lloraba realmente lo hacía eso no me gusto nadie debía sufrir por amor

-Lila...-Trate de acercarme a ella pero fui interceptada por Alan

-Bien lindura vámonos que aquí necesitan hablar no estás de acuerdo Geraldine? Que no ves como llora Lila?- Era verdad necesitaban estar a solas un momento porque yo nunca había visto a Lila de esa forma voltee a ver a Arnold y se reflejó la culpa en sus ojos, se veía arrepentido de haberle hablado así o de haberla besado?

-Si tienes razón Alan-Me resigne, como puede ser yo sabía lo que significaba largarme de ese lugar con Alan significaba que perdería a Arnold porque ese estúpido se sentiría culpable y comprometido con ella.

Por suerte llegaron dos personas antes de que arnold hablara.

-Hola chicos! Que linda noche no creen-Era Geraldo y Phoebs

-Hola- respondieron todos menos Lila que seguía en su drama

-Bien Arnold porque no bajas ven- en ese momento de distracción Gerald me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia el- que les parece si vamos a cenar? Geraldine estas realmente hermosa, no quieres ir conmigo, Phoebs ira con Arnold y Alan tu puedes ir con Lila, a ver si ya deja de llorar, nos vamos?

Gerald me dijo que me veía hermosa?, un momento desde cuando sabe que me llamo Geraldine? Que genial ese Arnoldo no pudo cerrar su boca pero agradecí que Geraldo me quitara del alcance de Alan.

-Sí, gracias Gerald, bueno quiero….decir….quiero decir….yo-Gerald entendió

-No hay de que Hell, vamos.

Todos caminamos al Chez Paris, una vez dentro al parecer solo había una mesa de cuatro y otra de dos, separadas, imagine que la idea de Gerald tenía una razón de ser y así fue el me dijo en el camino que se sentaría conmigo y que cuando el fuera al baño arnold iría a la mesa con ella y después él se quedaría en la otra mesa junto con Phoebs.

-Pero porque tú te sentaras con Geraldine, Johanssen- Alan estaba furioso

-Porque es mi amiga y quiero platicar con ella, además Phoebe también tiene que platicar con Arnold y como no quiero dejar a Hell en manos de un pervertido como tú mejor ella y yo cenaremos juntos así que tú trata de cuidar de Lila.

-Gerald no me hagas reír si ustedes se odian- Lila por fin hablo

-Las cosas cambian señorita perfección- Helga tomo la mano de Gerald y se fueron a su mesa

-Arnold, Phoebe, creo que ya les quitaron a su pareja- Sus palabras llenas de veneno no dieron su resultado esperado

-No Lila, en realidad Gerald y Helga se llevan muy bien desde hace meses-Dijo arnold y no mentía no se llevaban súper pero su relación cambio desde que almorzaban todos juntos los 4

Como a la media hora, Gerald hablo ya que esperaban que solo sirvieran él se iría al baño y ya no regresaría el si no arnold solo quería preguntarle a la rubia un par de cosas antes.

-Helga, enserio quieres a arnold?

Eso no se lo esperaba ella

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Geraldo?

-Solo que si no lo quieres mejor no le hagas falsas ilusiones, Arnold es un buen chico y siempre es muy enamoradizo no quiero que lo sigan lastimando.

-Geraldo no lo hare, pero no sé si él lo hará conmigo, también tengo corazón sabes?

-Vaya Pataki eso ¿quiere decir que en realidad lo amas?-Dijo Gerald muy sorprendido

-QUE?!

-shhh! Baja la voz, que espantas a los demás

-Lo siento…pero yo bueno yo…en realidad bueno tú sabes…..yo- Eso fue suficiente para Gerald.

-Muy bien me tengo que ir arnold seguramente ya fue al baño y yo ya tengo que ir a la otra mesa, y no te preocupes él te ama Helga, ahora veo que serían una bonita pareja aunque extraña si me preguntas.

Gerald se levantó de la mesa y se fue, Helga se quedó sola pero sabía que en unos segundo llegaría Arnold y entonces podrían platicar ambos.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Arnold llego, tomo su asiento pero Helga vio que estaba molesto demasiado a decir verdad pocas veces lo había visto molesto.

-¿Arnold estas bien?-Helga trato de tomarlo de la mano pero el la quito

-¿Por qué Helga? ¿CUANDO ME IBAS A DECIR QUE YA TENIAS NOVIO?

-¿Qué?- Bueno esto sí que no me lo esperaba

-No te hagas la que no sabes de que te hablo, me acabo de enterar que aceptaste ser novia de Stinky, ¿Qué, después de estar conmigo te quedas de ver con el?-Arnold estaba realmente molesto

-Por dios cabeza de balón como puedes creer que yo voy a ser novia de ese imbécil- Ya es suficiente me levanta falsos y todavía me grita es el colmo

-No sé qué creer, solo sé que tu novio está aquí y quiere matarme.

-Pero que el NO ES MI NOVIO-Helga grito y se puso de pie- Sabes algo Arnoldo si vas a creerle a los demás será mejor que entonces me largue ya es suficiente, me levantan falsos y…

-¡Cariño! Por fin te encuentro pero ¿qué te pasa?, ¿porque rayos no le habías dicho a Arnold que somos novios?-Stinky si era el

-Qué diablos te ocurre Stinky si no somos novios, es más nunca hablamos porque…..-Stinky la abrazo

-Hey que te pasa zopenco ¿quieres morir o qué?- Helga trato de separarse de el

-Mi lady no debemos de ocultar más nuestro amor

-Stinky eres un idiota si YO NO TE AMO- Helga uso todas sus fuerzas y lo empujo como pudo y Stinky se fue a estrellar con una mesa

-Helga ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Era Lila- ¿ves cómo de nada sirve? La mona aunque de seda se vista, mona se queda

En ese momento a Helga ya se le había caído el mechón de cabella sujeto atrás de su oreja. Arnold estaba en shock, no puede ser ¿Cecil?

-Este idiota tuvo la culpa, viene aquí para decirme una gran mentira, él y yo novios, por favor quisieras Stinko pero no, Helga G. Pataki no anda con perdedores como tu

-Helga tranquilízate –Phoebe ya estaba preocupada nunca la había visto tan triste y molesta

-No Phoebe, que este idiota entienda de una vez que no debe de andar haciendo ese tipo de rumores, y viniendo a arruinar mi cita con el cabeza de balón.

-Por dios Helga ¿crees enserio que era una cita?, si fuera así entonces dime ¿Por qué Arnold trajo a Lila?

Helga se quedó inmóvil, esto no es cierto pero Alan tenía razón, la había llevado a su casa y ella era una niña idiota…

-Saben mejor me voy...-Helga tomo su bolso y se fue corriendo del lugar.

-¡Helga espera! Deja te acompaño a casa….-Arnold corrió detrás de ella

En la calle Helga corrió hasta que no pudo más y estando en el puente empezó a llorar, ya no podía más, parecía que todo corría en su contra no sabía qué hacer, y entonces miro la luna.

-Oh! Luna resplandeciente, ¡Guíame hacia la luz de mi vida! Porque razón luna hermosa no puedo encontrarme a solas con mi ángel de cabellos dorados, porque el destino es tan cruel y nos separa, por una u otra razón.

Saco su relicario…..

Luna preciosa tu eres resplandeciente siempre

Nadie puede opacar tu belleza y luz que imanas

Esa misma luz que mi Angel desprende

E inunda cada parte de mi ser y hace que mi

Luz no se apague, gracias a su misma luz

Aquel Angel que no puedo olvidar desde la primera vez que lo vi

Y que desde entonces entendí que nunca

Dejaría de amarlo, Oh! Arnold mi amado como es posib….

-Helga no tienes por qué estar triste -Arnold estaba a un lado de él, desde cuando estaría escuchando?

-¡Arnold!...Quiero decir que quieres cabeza de balón?- Helga volvió a su postura ruda

-Sabes nada de lo que dijo Lila o Alan es verdad, ¿qué te parece si vamos por un helado camino a casa?

-Mmm, está bien cabezón pero el mío tendrá que ser doble

-Jejeje claro Hell.

En todo el camino no tocaron el tema que supuestamente Arnold quería decirle, él no lo hacía no porque se haya arrepentido solo creyó que por hoy no debía molestarla más, aun así la plática con Helga fue muy amena y divertida, se la pasaron genial a pesar de lo que paso al principio de la cita.


	6. Chapter 6 TERRIBLE NAVIDAD

Llego e día domingo, Helga estuvo muy a gusto en la casa de huéspedes pero tenía que ir a casa a ver si sus padres ya habían vuelto para poder pasar la navidad con ellos.

-Eleonor! Porque te vas? Todavía no es seguro el enemigo seguramente aun ronda por ahí y no es seguro para ti salir sola, KIMBA! Acompañará a su guarida, protegeremos a Elena princesa de Troya.

-Gracias mi general, no se preocupe tendré mucho cuidado para que no me atrapen-Helga hizo una señal como de soldado.

-Hey Helga no le des cuerda –Arnold estaba divertido por las ocurrencias y más por cómo se llevaba Helga con sus abuelos.

Caminaron hasta la casa de la rubia una vez en el pórtico, Helga vio que su familia había regresado ya que vio de inmediato el auto de Bob, así que siempre si iban a estar con ellos en navidad por lo que se despidió de Arnold.

-Bueno Geraldine, feliz navidad! Veo que ya está aquí tu familia – Dijo mientras le entregaba su mochila

-Sí, muchas gracias Arnold por todo – Helga se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla en muestra de su agradecimiento

Arnold se sonrojo

-Por nada….jejeje….eh…Hell….oye me preguntaba…si tal vez…..tú… ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana? – Vaya esta mujer sí que lo pone de nervios pensó Arnold

-Claro que si cabeza de balón, además tengo que darte tu regalo – Helga había trabajado en eso y decidió darle algo especial

-Bien entonces, mañana ¿vengo como al medio día está bien?

-Si como sea Arnoldo – Ahí estaba de nuevo la ruda Helga

-Bien como tú digas Helga – Pero esta vez arnold le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Helga quedo en shock por un momento y después se formó una sonrisa en su rostro e ingreso a su casa. Cuando entro lo primero que escucho fue a Bob peleando con Miriam pero esta vez era algo diferente porque escucho a Olga.

Se acercó y alcanzo a escuchar parte de la discusión.

-¡COMO ES POSIBLE OLGA! – Miriam se escuchaba muy enojada

-¡TE DESCONOZCO COMO HIJA MIA, CRIMINAL! OLGA TODO TE HEMOS DADO Y TU NOS PAGAS DE ESTA MANERA, TIENES UNA DE DOS NIÑA O REGRESAS AL INTERNADO O TE QUEDAS AQUÍ O LA ULTIMA OPCION TE LARGAS CON EL BUENO PARA NADA ESE PERO TE OLVIDAS DE TU FAMILIA, DECIDE! – Nunca escucho a su padre gritar de esa manera.

-Sabes algo Bob, nunca has sido un buen padre, no sé porque ahora te preocupa tanto con quien estoy o con quien no, e incluso ni siquiera eres un buen padre porque no recuerdas que tienes una hija pequeña QUE NI SIQUIERA SABES DONDE ESTA PORQUE SOLO TE FUISTE DE VIAJE CON MI MAMA SOLO PARA IR Y VIGILARME POR DIOS! – Helga no podía creerlo Olga fue muy dura

-Qué bueno que lo hicimos, porque así nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra hija andaba con un vago

-TU NO TE METAS MIRIAM, QUE ERES PEOR QUE PAPA –Olga grito lo más que pudo –Y si quieren que me quede con ustedes lo hare pero ya DEJENME EN PAZ

-Si claro que te quedaras con nosotros Olga, pero no aquí nos mudaremos a Londres que no te creas que no sé qué el idiota ese, es de esta ciudad, así que no me quieras tomar el pelo, ¡nos iremos! –Bob se oía muy molesto

Helga decidió intervenir porque ya no soportaba oír más y no meterse.

-Papa no me voy a ir –Olga estaba ya llorando

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –Helga hizo la pregunta que la estaba matando de la curiosidad

-Querida, mi niña no pasa nada porque no mejor subes a tu habitación –Extraño Miriam me hablo ¿dulce?

-Si Helga se buena niña y ve a tu habitación tenemos que arreglar algo con Olga

-Soy Hel…..un momento ahora si recordaste mi nombre papa

-Claro ¿qué crees que soy idiota para no saber cómo se llama mi hija?

-Bien padre pero no me iré a Londres y si no hay más opción me iré a vivir con William –Olga enserio lloraba

-Claro que no jovencita, yo te necesito, hay algo que quiero que hagas Olga, mira hay un inversionista que ya es bastante mayor, pero no está casado y quiere que hagamos un trato y pues en el entra una oferta de matrimonio, no puedo comprometer a Helga porque es tan solo una niña, entonces tu deberás casarte con el Lic. Sammuel y después de que extendamos los localizadores puedes dejarlo, no se simulamos tu muerte o yo que sé ¿qué te parece?

-Esto es un asco, ¿Qué te pasa Bob? Es tu hija, no la puedes vender –Helga soltó lo que pensaba

-Tú no te metas Helga que no es contigo, ah por cierto no quiero que sigas viendo a ese tal Alfred, no me gusta ese muchacho para ti, es mas ya tengo a tu prometido de tu misma edad y que es hijo de un empresario millonario, te encantara, vendrá esta noche –Bob estaba feliz.

-Su nombre es Arnold papa y no dejare de verlo porque él es mi amigo, tampoco quiero que me andes ofreciendo con cualquier desconocido solo por el cochino dinero, así que olvídate porque no voy a estar de acuerdo nunca ¿lo entendiste?

-No era una petición, eres menor de edad y harás lo que te diga, volviendo a ti Olga te casaras dentro de un mes, así quieras o no, es por el bien de nuestra familia hija, así que deja de quejarte

Olga solo lloro más que antes, daba pena verla así, me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella se quedó sorprendida pero aun así me correspondió el abrazo.

Olga aun así preparo la cena y se quedó con nosotros la noche de navidad, aun así yo la vi muy pensativa tal vez algo tramaba.

Antes de las 11 de la noche llegaron los invitados de Bob, mi madre me obligo a ponerme un vestido color verde esmeralda, pegado a mi cuerpo, con una cinta de color rosa en mi cintura y sin mangas, me soltó el cabello y me puso una diadema de color rosa con unas piedras de cristal. Y unos zapatos de tacón chico de color verde igual que el vestido y con rosa claro.

Cuando baje los invitados de mi padre ya estaban ahí, respire hondo varias veces para no parecer muy grosera aunque me era imposible, pero cuando entre a la sala, casi me desmayo de la sorpresa…..Alan estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Dije dirigiéndome a Alan quien solo me sonrió maliciosamente

-Feliz navidad también para ti Geraldine –Se trató de acercar a mí pero yo simplemente me fui a la cocina a esconderme detrás de Olga.

-¿Que pasa hermanita bebe? –Olga me vio realmente preocupada, lo que me hace pensar que cara de susto puse para sacar a mi hermana de su propio mundo y fijarse en mí, con cara de preocupación realmente.

-Nada….de verdad…es solo que….ese niño es un idiota –Dije enojada

Olga no dijo nada solo me permitió quedarme ahí, aunque se tuvo que enfrentar a mi madre quien me estaba ordenando a que fuera con Alan pero Olga le dijo que no porque yo le estaba ayudando a hacer la cena y que yo me quedaría ahí con ella.

Bueno esto duro poco porque pronto estuvo la cena y Bob me puso al lado de Alan, a pesar de las protestas de Olga.

-Cállate Olga, Helga tú te sentaras aquí, así se podrán conocer más, aunque se me hace increíble estando en la misma escuela, en el mismo salón y no se hablaban que extraño –Toma asiento al lado de Miriam y el papa de Alan.

Olga se sentó al lado mío pero también ella tenía un problema a su lado estaba el que sería su futuro esposo Bob también lo invito.

-Lo que pasa Sr. Bob es que Geraldine siempre esta con un niño cabeza de balón quien nunca se le despega –Dijo el maldito de Alan

-Es tu amigo Alfred ¿verdad Helga?

-¡NO!

-No me mientas jovencita –Bob la miraba con furia, en ese momento el teléfono sonó.

-Si diga –Contesto Bob

-Buenas noches Sr. Pataki ¿esta Helga?

-No, no se encuentra Arnold y te voy a pedir que no le vuelvas a marcar ni a buscar, es más ALEJATE DE MI HIJA –Bob colgó

Helga estaba a punto de llorar del coraje, como se atrevía a tratar así a Arnold.

-¿Por qué le respondiste de esa manera Bob? –Helga trato de controlarse para que las lágrimas no salieran

-Ya te dije por qué Helga y es más vamos a arreglar esto de una vez ya que hemos terminado de cenar.

-Muy bien Bob, te escucho –Dijo Sammuel

-Bien Olga y tú se casaran para el 24 de enero del próximo mes, la boda debe de ser aquí, ya que es el lugar donde vivimos desde siempre, y por lo que me comentaste no te preocupes, te aseguro que si lo es.

Helga no entendió eso último que si es ¿Qué? Se referían a Olga.

-Muy bien siendo así Bob, entonces acepto el trato, así que –Se acercó a Olga y le dio una cajita pequeña que el mismo abrió.

Era un anillo de compromiso de oro con un corazón de piedra, Olga ni siquiera se dignó a mirar ni el anillo ni a Sammuel tal vez esto lo noto Sammuel pero no le importo porque saco el anillo y tomo la mano de Olga y se lo puso donde era.

-Bien, en cuanto a Helga…-Helga reacciono hasta oír su nombre

-Bien Bob, ambos son pequeños pero yo creo que ya pueden comprometerse desde ahorita ¿qué te parece?, su compromiso puede quedar desde ahorita y estipulando que cuando cumplan 18 ambos, se casaran, ninguno de los dos tiene la necesidad de ir a la universidad, yo le dejare todo a mi único hijo Alan y Helga no tendrá de que preocuparse más que de darnos nietos jajajajaja ¿no crees? –dijo el padre de Alan

-Por supuesto, entonces a partir de ahora somos consuegros entonces ¿eh? –Dijo Bob dándole un pequeño abrazo al padre de Alan

-QUE!? No por supuesto que no yo no acepto Bob –Helga estaba más que furiosa

-Por supuesto que si aceptaras niña es una orden, además a partir de ahora quiero que pases más tiempo con Alan, no puedes salir si no es con él, ni siquiera con tu amiguita Phoebe.

Increíble mi padre se acuerda de mi nombre y hasta el de mis amigos en esta ocasión ¿qué le pasa?

-Ya escuche suficiente, mejor me voy…. –Antes de terminar la frase Alan hablo

-Sr. Pataki, creo que es muy pronto pero tengo el anillo de compromiso para Helga, ¿se lo puedo dar, junto con un pequeño beso? –Alan sonrió se veía feliz.

Ash no lo único que me faltaba que le pasa a este idiota, no por supuesto que no, no voy a besarlo.

-Por supuesto hijo, dale ambas cosas, eso sí solo uno y rápido –Dijo increíblemente mi padre

-Bien, Geraldine, toma –Me dio una cajita de color rosa, y adentro venia un pequeño anillo

Era un anillo de plata, muy sencillo y con una pequeña piedra de color rosita en forma de corazón al igual que mi hermana, a excepción del que mío parecía de fantasía.

-No lo quiero ya les dij…

-Helga compórtate y acéptalo

Helga ni siquiera replico porque en ese momento Alan la beso, fue muy pequeño a mitad de su boca y se separó de ella inmediatamente, Helga estaba en shock, cuando reacciono dijo.

-Suficiente de esta estupidez me largo –Se levantó y corrió a la salida, solo tomo su abrigo rápidamente, antes de que alguien corriera detrás de ella, guardo el anillo dentro del abrigo, se echó a correr como nunca en la vida.

Llego a la casa de huéspedes, era lo único en lo que ella pensaba en ese niño cabeza de balón solo en eso no le importaban los asuntos de Bob ella no se casaría nunca con Alan solo para que el tuviera más dinero.

Toco la puerta y le abrió…..si era Lila

-¿Lila? - ¿Qué diablos?

-Hola Helga si viniste a ver a Arnold te aseguro que no podrá salir está muy ocupado me acaba de pedir que sea su novia y yo obviamente acepte.

-Eh!?

-Eso no es verdad Eleonor, la batalla aun continua y por mejor no entras porque aquí afuera hace demasiado frio y el enemigo sigue vigilándonos, ven Eleonor!

La abuela de arnold la jalo, ignorando la reclamación de Lila, una vez dentro vio que todos estaban reunidos ahí con arnold, lila no era la única que estaba, Phoebe y Gerald estaban ahí, tal vez por eso me marco arnold pensé.

-Hell! Qué bueno que viniste –Arnold se acercó a mí y me abrazo

No pude evitarlo más y empecé a llorar, me cubrí en el hombro de arnold quien al percatarse simplemente me abrazo más y me empezó a mover camino hacia su habitación.

-Arnold ¿vas a dejarnos aquí? Eso es muy descortés de tu parte

-Lo siento Lila pero tengo que subir, en un momento bajo, además mis abuelos los atenderán.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Arnold, nos sentamos en el sillón, yo simplemente me recosté en su regazo y ahí me quede llorando, hasta que me quede dormida.

Arnold al percatarse de que se durmió, la cargo de manera que ella no se despertara, la coloco en su cama pero quiso quitarle su abrigo para que estuviera más cómoda, la cubrió con las cobijas, iba a poner el abrigo en el perchero cuando una cajita rosa cayo de él.

-¿Que será esto? –Susurro mientras lo abría

Lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido era un anillo, ¿de compromiso?, pero ¿cómo podía ser posible?, ¿por eso estaba llorando?, su papa dijo que me alejara de ella, será por esto.

Aunque no quería admitirlo era más que obvio que si era por eso, guardo la pequeña cajita en su bolsa del pantalón y bajo para estar otro rato con los demás.

Al día siguiente despertó, no se acordaba muy bien de algunas cosas o tal vez solo quería olvidarlas, despertó y vio que no era una pesadilla estaba en el cuarto de su amado y la pesadilla era porque sabía que había llegado ahí por algo que le paso y que era terrible.


	7. Chapter 7 IMPOSICIONES

-Buenos días Geraldine –Arnold estaba ahí parado con una charola de desayuno

-Buenos días Arnold –Tomo la bandeja que le ofrecía

Comenzó a desayunar pero casi no tenía hambre.

-Tienes que comer más Hell, dime ¿porque no tienes tanto apetito hoy?

-…

-¿Esto tiene que ver? –Helga vio lo que le mostraba y con horror vio la cajita que le dio su prometido el día anterior

-¿Cómo lo encontraste? –Helga se levantó involuntariamente

-Se cayó de tu abrigo, Helga, en verdad…..es lo que yo…quiero decir en realidad…. ¿es enserio?

Helga comenzó a sollozar nuevamente y arnold confirmo que era verdad y que por eso ella estaba así tan triste y decaída.

-¿puedes explicarme que paso Helga?

-Arnold, yo…es que….si te lo explicare –Comenzó a redactarle todo lo que paso anoche

-No puedo creer que tu padre haya hecho esto a ti y a Olga –estaba furioso

-Necesito decirte algo Arnold, no importa lo que pase dentro de 7 años – Ya casi tenían 11 años – Pase lo que pase necesito que sepas que yo…..bueno que yo…..que tu….

Arnold vio que trataba de decirle, la tomo de las manos y se acercó a ella y pensó que para ambos iba a ser mejor expresar sus sentimientos de esta manera, estaban a punto de besarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos se separaron rápidamente del susto, Bob Pataki estaba frente a ellos furioso.

-Te dije claramente niño que te alejes de mi hija, y tu jovencita vamos que tu prometido te está esperando allá abajo y está muy preocupado –Dicho esto se dispuso a jalar a Helga

-Te dije que no quiero Bob –Trato de zafarse pero le fue imposible –Me estas lastimando papa

-Vamos te dije que no saldrás de casa a menos que sea con Alan, entiende hija es un buen trato ya comenzaremos los negocios juntos esa familia y….

-Sr. Pataki que no ve que está lastimando a Helga, SUELTELA! –Arnold jalo a Helga de la manera más tranquila para no lastimarla más

Bob soltó a Helga y entonces se dirigió a arnold

-Mocoso tú no te metas, nunca tendrás ni la amistad de mi hija que te quede claro te quiero a kilómetros lejos de ella o me veré en la manera más penosa de poner una orden para que no te puedas acercar a ella.

Dicho esto tomo a Helga nuevamente y salió de la habitación, arnold no podía creer lo que pasaba era increíble que un padre vendiera así a sus hijas, solo por el cochino dinero, no se daría por vencido seguiría cerca de Helga quisiera o no su padre, no la dejaría sola.

Cuando regresaron de las vacaciones de invierno, arnold estaba ansioso no había visto a Helga desde navidad y ya había pasado una semana, Phoebe le dijo que ella estaba bien, (al parecer Helga convenció a su padre de que mínimo dejara que viera a Phoebe ya que era su única amiga) al parecer lo logro, ya que a través de Phoebe le pedía que le dijera a arnold que se encontraba bien y que lo único malo es que no podía salir porque estaba castigada por lo que hizo en la noche de navidad.

Él estaba ansioso por verla, la extrañaba mucho y no podía creer que le impusieran un matrimonio para cuando ella cumpliera dieciocho aunque estaba seguro que si Helga quisiera ella podría romper ese compromiso al cumplir la mayoría de edad y poder así zafarse de algo que ella no quería.

Salió apresuradamente de la casa de huéspedes para dirigirse a la parada de autobús, salió más temprano que de costumbre quería caminar hasta la casa de Helga para que así pudiera verla antes de la escuela y poder preguntarle varias cosas, antes de que Alan apareciera.

Cuando llego a la parada de autobús, la vio estaba hermosa aunque la veía más delgada, tal vez no ha comido muy bien o tal vez está haciendo huelga de hambre, pero se veía bien, traía una falta morado de cuadros y una blusa de color rosa y un pequeño torero del color de la falta y zapatos rosas, el cabello lo tenía suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura, y tenía una diadema rosa.

-Helga! –Arnold se acercó a ella, ella volteo a verlo y de pronto sonrió como no había sonreído en días

-Arnold, hola cabeza de balón…. –De pronto la abrazo

Helga no hizo nada para quitárselo, además él ya era un poco más alto que ella y se veía tan bien sin su suéter de color azul, al parecer su camisa ya le quedaba mejor.

En ese momento llego el autobús y en el venia Alan quien al ver la escena se bajó inmediatamente y quito a arnold de Helga y se puso a gritarle

-¿Qué te pasa Arnold? No te vuelvas a acercar a Helga, ella es mía, es mi prometida, mía, ¡MIA! –Esto no le gusto a Helga.

-¿Qué te pasa Alan? No soy de tu propiedad y ya te he dicho mil veces que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, y casarme contigo porque no quiero, así que no te hagas ilusiones ¡idiota!

-Si no quieres que nos vayamos de Hillwood, será mejor que hagas lo que tu padre te dijo, algo que no hagas que yo quiera o hagas algo que no me guste y sabes que le diré a tu padre y nos iremos tu y yo a New York con mi padre ya sabes que nosotros somos de allá, así que decide.

Esto la dejo paralizada pero no lo suficiente para dejarse intimidar por un idiota como este

-No me iré a ningún lado, nunca obedezco a mis padres ¿qué te hace pensar que por un imbécil como tú lo hare?

Alan se dio cuenta de este problema así que lo que iba a decir si iba a funcionar.

-Bien pero si no quieres que al cabeza de balón le pase algo por tus impertinencias, haz lo que te digo, sabes que no ando con juegos, te dije que me gustabas y ahora no solo eres mi novia, si no que hasta mi prometida y nos casaremos y si no pasa esto, Arnold pagara las consecuencias y se cuánto te importa –Todo se lo dijo solo a ella, pero aun así Arnold alcanzo a escuchar una parte, aunque no se percató de que la amenazaba con el

-Ella no te quiere porque seguir el juego de su padre –Arnold tomo a Helga, pero se sorprendió al ver que Helga se zafo no bruscamente pero si quito su brazo.

-Arnold lo….yo…lo siento….pero Alan es mi prometido….así es que no puedo hablarte…. ¿Entiendes verdad Arnold? –Alan sonrió triunfante ya sabía cómo controlarla.

-Hel….Helga pero tú no lo quieres –Arnold empezó a sentir que la perdía

-Tal vez ahorita no pero tal vez….digo…yo….puede que me llegue a…agradar….bueno…..yo….-No sabía que decir estaba destrozada ya

-Déjalo así Helga, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones, ¿y tú anillo? –Alan le pregunto ya que no vio el anillo –Por qué no lo traes por eso no te dejan en paz

-No voy a traerlo a la escuela si adem….

-Vamos por el a tu casa o si no ya sabes que va a pasar Helga, todavía tenemos tiempo

-No, ya mejor vamos a la escuela, además por un día que no traiga la porquería esa no va a pasar nada.

-Está bien pero mañana lo traes ¿ok?

-…..

Llego el autobús siguiente y se subieron, al subir Helga casi corrió hasta Phoebe, quien al verla solo la abrazo, Helga oculto su rostro en el regazo de su amiga, quien la acariciaba el cabello, Arnold observo la escena por lo que un poco de su alma regreso, Helga le dijo eso por alguna razón, por lo que Alan le había dicho y que no alcanzo a oír completamente pero que ¿Qué era?

En el receso Helga se dirigía hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, pero Alan se atravesó.

-Muñeca ¿a dónde vas?

-Con mis amigos idiota –Ya la tenía harta

-Sabes me hice amigo de Wolfgang, sabes me dijo que ha tenido problemas con Arnold, y también sabes que él va ya en 6, me comento que igual y la secundaria cuando lleguemos, nos podamos divertir un rato juntos los tres, me dijo que le gustas, ¿tú crees?

-Y eso que significa –Helga no entendía

-Que si yo le digo que Arnold se interpone, él lo golpeara hasta mandarlo al hospital.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vaya por fin nos entendemos querida, admito que estoy dolido no creí que…. ¿lo amas tanto?

-Dime que quieres

-Que almorcemos juntos, si quieres podemos sentarnos con ellos pero tu junto a mí, ¿te parece?

-Te odio, y si está bien porque quiero estar con Phoebs

-Esa amistad no me gusta para ti después te conseguirá una mejor amistad.

-¿Qué?! OBVIAMENTE NO! –Helga lo dejo con esto último y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba su amiga y se sentó junto a ella y Gerald

Alan llego y pidió a Gerald que se quitara.

-No lo hare, sabes eres un asqueroso tramposo y Hell no quiere estar junto a ti, estoy asqueado de gente como tú que se aprovecha por su dinero según.

-Está bien iré a la mesa de Wolfgang querida, para platicar con ellos sobre un asunto pendiente.

Helga palideció, maldición que no se vaya pensó.

-NO! Alan no, mira Gerald solo jugaba ¿verdad Geraldo?

-Pero Helg…

-Nada se buen chico y pásate al otro lado de Phoebs.

No lo entiendo si ella misma me pidió que no dejara que él se sentara junto a ella, mujeres pensó.

En todo el receso Alan no permitió que Helga probara alimento alguno ya que ella se asqueo con su sola presencia, recordaba que este idiota la fastidio para siempre, y que por su culpa ahora estaba comprometidos.

Además el la quería abrazar y darle besos como si fueran una feliz pareja más de una vez tuvo que fingir ya que el idiota le recordaba la amenaza de la mañana, era inevitable, él se había percatado de su debilidad, el cual tenía cabeza de balón, su nombre era Arnold.


	8. Chapter 8 LA BODA

Así paso rápidamente el tiempo y llego el día de la boda de su hermana Olga con el Sr. Sammuel, se tuvo que poner un vestido de color rojo, con corte en V y con unas mangas cortas y un listón blanco en la cintura que realizaba un moño en la parte de atrás, se puso los zapatos especiales para ella, y su cabello estaba ondulado y estaba sujeto en una media cola y lo demás le caía. Con una flor blanca en el cabello del lado derecho.

Su hermana ha estado muy mal, llorando, de malas y lo peor siempre llegando hasta la noche, ese día sucedió el desastre total en la mañana.

-QUE!? COMO ES POSIBLE OLGA? –Bob gritaba cuál era su costumbre

-OLGA COMO NOS PUDISTE HACER ESTO, ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA? –Miriam, estaba también molesta.

-Si así es y no pienso casarme por eso así que….

-UN MOMENTO OLGA, VOY POR UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO PARA CONFIRMARLO NIÑA NO ME VAS A VER LA CARA DE IDIOTA

-Pero si yo te lo digo es porque….

Su padre se fue no espero a que Olga acabara de decirle nada, mientras su mama siguió arreglándose e hizo que Olga (quien por cierto ya estaba con su vestido de novia) tomara bastante agua.

Su papa regreso y entre los dos obligaron a Olga hacerse la prueba de embarazo, que para mala suerte de mi hermana hecho su mentira abajo.

-AJA NO LO ESTAS, QUERIAS TOMARME EL PELO ¿VERDAD OLGA?

-Es que papa no quiero casarme, por favor –Olga suplico

-Te vas a casar quieras o no y ya vámonos a la Iglesia que ya casi es la hora.

Me asqueaba tanta ambición de Bob, por su culpa Olga y yo éramos infelices, todo por el cochino dinero.

Salimos de casa para dirigirnos a la iglesia una vez ahí los invitados empezaron a llegar, Olga invito a Arnold y sus abuelos a pesar de que a Bob no le pareció accedió a la petición de Olga.

-Helga te ves hermosa –Arnold me todo de sorpresa, ya que había ido a la parte más alejada de la entrada de la iglesia

-Gracias…..tú también….te ves….muy….digo te ves bien –Arnold solo me sonrió

-Helga hay algo que debo decirte y que ya no puedo esperar a decírtelo –Se tocó la nuca estaba nervioso lo vi más que nunca nervioso

-¿Que paso Arnold? –Mi corazón latía incontrolablemente

-Helga yo…bueno quería decirte…..que tú me…gus….tas y mucho…..Helga me gus...tas –Helga no sabía que decir

-Arnold yo…

-Helga por favor dime si ¿aún me amas?

-Helga aquí estas, te estaba buscando mi amor, vamos ya se va a casar tu hermana –Alan tomo a Helga del brazo y la jalo hacia la iglesia –Oye no me gusta que estés a solas con ese idiota

-Déjame Alan, puedo hablarle a quien yo quiera –Helga se zafo

-Bien entonces Arnold lo pagara –Riendo malvadamente

-No Alan, está bien ya no lo hare.

Antes de la ceremonia Helga fue a ver si su hermana estaba bien ya que estaba en la parte más alejada de la iglesia, se acercó y vio que lloraba incontrolablemente pero ¡Un momento! está hablando con alguien o ¿discutiendo? Si más bien diría yo que peleando con alguien pensó Helga.

-William, por favor te pedí que nos fuéramos, ¿Por qué no estás aquí para que esta ridícula boda, si es que hay que llamarle así, se realice? ¿Dónde estás?

-Olga por favor te dije ya que no voy a ir –Decía William –Mira me duele que tu padre haya hecho esto pero te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir ¡NO VOY A IR! SI TU ME AMARAS COMO DICES NO HUBIERAS HECHO CASO A LAS IMPOSICIONES RIDICULAS DE TU PADRE EL GRAN BOB PATAKI!

-Pero creí que tú me amabas, William se supone que ibas a ir a hablar con mi pa….

-¡DIJE QUE NO OLGA! LO SIENTO PERO NO PUEDO SEGUIR AMANDO A ALGUIEN QUE DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS ME CAMBIA SOLO PARA DARLE GUSTO A SU PADRE, LO IDOLATRABAS OLGA AHORA VE LO QUE TE HA HECHO Y LO QUE LE HARA A TU HERMANITA BB COMO LE DICES, NO Y NO ADEMAS NO TENGO NADA QUE OFRECERLE PARA QUE TE VENDA A MI, ASI QUE SI NO QUIERES CASARTE HAZLO POR TI

-Pero William yo…..-Olga lloro aún mas

-No Olga hazlo por ti no por mí es tu vida, ¡ADIOS!

-¿William?...

Olga lloraba como nunca.

-¿Olga? ¿Estás bien? –La abrace realmente nunca la había visto así, por lo que me dolió verla así.

-Sí, Helga estoy bien, es solo que…yo bueno…. ¡AAAAH! HERMANITA BEBE, A WILLIAM NO LE IMPORTO QUE ME FUERA A CASAR, ME DEJO Y NO LUCHO PARA QUE NO NOS SEPARARAN, TU SABES COMO SE PORTARON PAPA Y MAMA NO ME DEJARON SALIR NI A LA ESQUINA, AAAH! Y AHORA TENGO QUE CASARME CON ESE…ese…..… ¡AAAAH! –Olga la abrazo más fuerte que nunca

-Olga me duele y molesta que Bob te haya hecho esto, y más que el tarado mequetrefe ese haya podido dejarte así como si nada, es un idiota y no te merece.

-¡Oh! Hermanita bebe, pero es que yo…..yo lo amo –Olga la soltó y trato de calmarse como si eso calmara a su adolorido corazón

-Olga, yo lo…lo siento hermana…no quise herirte con mis…..yo y mi bocota

-Está bien, sabes en el fondo creo que tienes razón y me duele también que tú en unos años tengas que casarte con alguien que ya desde ahorita te impusieron

-No me casare con ese idiota

-Pero que hay de papa, Helga tu bien…

-Me importa un comino Olga, Bob cree que lo hare, ya vera no me obligara –Dijo Helga aunque en el fondo no muy convencida

-Espero solamente que cuando te enamores, esa persona especial pueda por lo menos no rendirse tan fácil, y que tú no seas tan orgullosa como ahora, y no pierdas al amor de tu vida porque….

-Olga ven acá niña que no vez que ya es hora –Bob tomo a Olga del brazo y la llevo hasta donde estaba ya el padre.

La ceremonia fue muy sencilla, Olga después de ver varias veces hacia la puerta termino diciendo acepto (tal vez aún tenía la esperanza de que el idiota de William llegara y la rescatara), así es que se casaron y después de la misa, se realizó una gran fiesta donde todos se divirtieron y la pasaron genial bailando, menos yo le pedí a papa que me dejara irme a casa ya que tenía dolor de estómago e hice una excelente actuación, y como Alan no estaba por ahí me fui a casa con los abuelos de arnold y el mismo (gracias a que puki y phill convencieron a mi padre ya que ellos ya se iban).

-Muchas gracias por traerme Sres. Shortman –Les dije agradecidas porque convencieron a Bob

-Por nada pequeña Eleonor! No te preocupes se perdió una batalla pero no la guerra, y si no quemaremos Troya para rescatarte princesa Elena de Troya.

-PUKI! Vieja loca, por favor contrólate que me acabas de pegar en mi brazo. Hombre pequeño que esperas ve a dejarla hasta la puerta de su casa…. ¡AH NO PUKI TU NO VAS! –Arnold me abrió la puerta del carro y Salí de este.

-Bueno muchas gracias de nuevo Arnold –Helga se quedó un momento al pie de la puerta

Arnold subió hasta donde ella estaba, ellos no sabían que otro niño observaba la escena desde el otro lada de la calle escondido atrás de un buzón de correos.

-Helga lo que dije es enserio, no quiero perderte –Arnold la tomo de las manos

-Arnold yo….no….es decir…. –Helga lo volteo a ver a los ojos

Que ojos tan hermosos, son tan azules, siempre me han gustado desde que me di cuenta de que sus ojos son tan azules expresivos y fascinantes para perderme en ellos.

Arnold se acercó más….

-No creo que sea buena idea Arnold yo… -Arnold le colocó un dedo en sus labios

-Shhh, no digas nada –Helga se calló y empezó a sonrojarse y a cerrar los ojos, arnold se acercó más a ella.

Se percató de que ella no se resistía a que el la besara, por lo que se acercó más y cerró los ojos, sus labios se juntaron en un dulce inocente y tierno beso, donde se fundieron en uno y por un momento se les olvido donde estaban solo estaban en su pequeña burbuja de amor.

Helga se separó de él, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Arnold, buenas noches, nos vemos –Dicho esto se metió a su casa

Arnold no supo si eso era bueno o malo, pero se sentía feliz porque estaba besando a la niña que más le ha gustado, o más bien amado, pero en ese momento su felicidad desapareció.

-¡Bravo! ¿Qué pretendes Arnold Shortman quitarme a mi prometida? –Alan había esperado a que Helga se metiera para acercarse

-Tú fuiste el que me empezó a querer a quitarme a mi Helga –Arnold ahora estaba molesto.

-Ríndete, perdiste así que aléjate de ella

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Entonces ella sufrirá porque le diré a su padre que no entiende esa niña y me dejara llevármela a New York, donde está mi familia y entonces no la volverás a ver.

A arnold se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, más sin embargo no se iba a dar por vencido, por ahora le daría de largo a Alan para que no se fuera a ir Helga lejos de Hillwood, lejos de él.

-Bien, me tengo que ir.

-Jajajaja adiós perdedor.


	9. Chapter 9 PEQUEÑA LUZ DE ESPERANZA LUNAR

Todo estuvo transcurriendo como normalmente, a excepción de que Alan ya no se le despegaba ni un minuto a Helga y no la dejaba sentarse con sus amigos, ellos no entendían como lograba que Helga lo obedeciera si ella nunca fue una niña sumisa pero ahora se veía peor, se veía que se tragaba el coraje la bilis y demás en cuanto Alan le mencionaba que si no ella ya sabía que pasaría, esta situación estaba matando a arnold no sabía que hacer le daba miedo que se la llevaran lejos y a la vez se moría por estar con ella.

Así llego el 14 de febrero, que paso casi sin ninguna novedad a excepción de una pequeña carta sorpresa para la rubia que la encontró en su casa atorada en la ventana, rápidamente se acercó para quitarla de la pequeña rama que estaba cerca de su ventana, la quito con cuidado y la leyó.

_Hola princesa:_

_Sé que te estarás preguntando quien pudo escribirte esto, espero y no te moleste pero no te lo diré, sabía que últimamente te la pasas viendo por tu ventana así que no tardarías en darte cuenta de esta carta, y fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió en el que estarías sola para poder leerla tranquilamente._

_Quiero que sepas que todo estará bien y no debes porque preocuparte ni porque estar sin comer bien, eres hermosa pero enserio si no comes no volveré a escribirte una sola carta, cada día dejare una carta en el mismo lugar para que sepas que aquí estoy yo y si yo no pudiera dejarla por alguna razón encontrare otro lugar o manera de que llegue a tus manos._

_Espero y pueda ayudarte ya que no puedo bueno en realidad nadie puede acercarse a ti a causa de tu guardaespaldas, jajajaja, tal vez ya sabes quién te escribe esto pero aun así prefiero mantener el misterio y secreto por si llegan a encontrar esto no te meta en problemas._

_Cada vez que mires la luna_

_Piensa en aquella luz que imana_

_Tu cuerpo para ofrecerle cobijo _

_Esa misma luz que aquella persona _

_Especial te ofrece sin darse cuenta_

_Nunca dejes de brillar con el tierno cobijo _

_Que aquella bendita luna te ofrece _

_Que aquella persona te ha dado_

_Porque tú eres más brillosa que cualquiera otra luz_

_No te desalientes veras que la luz llegara_

_Atentamente_

_P.A.S._

_PD. Perdón no soy muy bueno escribiendo como tú, arriba ese ánimo Helga y feliz día del amor, yo te amo no te dejare._

Helga leyó una y otra vez la carta, pero no sabía quién había sido, lo que sabía o dedujo es que era de la escuela, pero quien, se le ocurrió la loca idea que era arnold ya que era el único que se le había declarado.

Jajaja no imposible, no tenía caso ya que Arnold solo le dijo que le gustaba, y ella ya lo sabía, por lo que no tenía caso esta locura pensó

Así pasaron varias semanas más, ella seguir recibiendo cartas de su admirador secreto, todas estas las oculto en su escritorio, para que nadie las viera, ya que Alan luego acostumbraba a subir a su alcoba, cosa que le molestaba, así hasta que llego el día 10 de marzo.

-¡MIRIAM!, me firmaste el permiso! –Helga buscaba a su madre para que le diera el permiso para ir a San Lorenzo

-Eh, em, ¿cuál permiso? –Estaba tirada en el sillón, seguramente ayer tuvo otra recaída

-El que tenías que firmar para irme de viaje, ya que yo gane el concurso de literatura.

-Ah sí lo tiene tu padre.

-¡Genial!, Papa….Bob? –Helga llego al estudio y vio a su padre con Alan – ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Helga, Alan me dice que van a ir de viaje ya te firme el permiso, pero jovencita quiero que estés en todo momento con él, le acabo de dar un teléfono, primera llamada de él y se vienen de regreso todos.

-¿Qué? Pero porque hasta en el viaje tengo que estar con él, quiero estar con mis amigas –Helga miro asesinamente a Alan, quien solo le sonrió

-Tal vez, te parezca malo Helga pero siempre que puedes, no te vas precisamente con tus amigas o ¿sí?

-¿Qué quiere decir Alan, Helga?

-Nada papa, está bien, ¿ya nos podemos ir?, el autobús no nos va a esperar –salió del estudio con su permiso en la mano, tomo su maleta y salió.

Al llegar a la escuela, el autobús ya estaba listo para que los niños se fueran al aeropuerto, era muy temprano aun, pero algo sorprendió a todos, bueno fue que el profesor Simmons tenía una sorpresa para dos rubios y una pelirroja y un castaño.

-Bien niños, como hacer de este viaje mejor, voy a asignarlos por pareja para que así puedan convivir con otras personas, así estarán durante el todo el viaje.

-Profesor Simmons yo tengo que ir con mi novia –Dijo Alan acercándose a Helga

-Lo siento Alan pero no hay favoritismo y quiero que convivas con otras personas al igual que Helga, además no se debe ser tan posesivo, así que Rhonda y Curly, Nadine y Sid, Stinky y Lila, Phoebe y Gerald, Arnold y Helga, Brainy y Iggy, Sheena y Eugene, Lorenzo, Harold y Alan

Todos se acomodaron como indico el Sr. Simmons, claro había muchos que no estaban de acuerdo.

-Bien Cabeza de balón más te vale que no se te ocurra hacerle nada a mi Helga, estaré vigilándote –Dicho esto se fue a su lugar que estaba del otro lado y más atrás que el de ellos que iban del lado izquierdo del autobús.

-No sé cómo lo aguantas –Dijo arnold cuando Alan se fue

-No tengo elección, Arnoldo, bien en fin creo que escribiré un rato, mientras esta cosa llega al aeropuerto

Dicho esto saca su libro rosa donde empieza a escribir, está más inspirada porque le toco sentarse con arnold.

-¿Puedo leer alguno? –Pregunto acercándose

-Claro que no Arnoldo, son privados

-Solo un pedazo por favor –Arnold se acercó a ella y sus caras chocaron en un momento

-Está bien…-Helga se volteo y de reojo vio hacia donde estaba Alan, pero al parecer ya todos dormían – bien veamos, _porque eres la luz de mi vida, la esperanza que me ayudo, a despertar de este inmenso sueño, lleno de sombras, con tu luz que imanas sobre mí, has hecho que en realidad, pueda creer en los sueños, has rescatado esta alma atormentada, una y otra vez a pesar de que ahora se encuentre rodeada de oscuridad nuevamente esperando un milagro proveniente de tu luz para volver a confiar que siempre habrá una luz celeste que nos fundirá en uno solo._

Volteo a ver a Arnold quien solo la miraba a los ojos, la mirada de arnold era muy penetrante como si quisiera leer lo que ella estaba ocultando o tratando de descifrar algo que no había logrado hasta ahora.

-Y bien ¿te gusto?

-Claro que si Helga, me encanto, ¿puedo?

-No lo siento Arnold es que hay unos muy personales, pero ahora que por fin estamos a solas, te tengo que dar tu regalo de Navidad ya que después del problema de esa vez bueno yo…..no pude.

Le entrego una cajita, el la abrió y encontró un libro rosa, se parecía al otro que tenía en su habitación.

Lo abrió en la primera página y vio que venía escrito un poema.

-Sé que no es algo muy costoso, pero son…son….bueno yo….-Helga se dio cuenta que no tenía un pretexto cada poema escrito ahí era una parte de su amor por él.

-Gracias Hell, yo también traje tu obsequio –Le dio una cajita de color rosa con pequeños corazones de color rosa pero más claro

-Arnold! Esto no es lo que creo verdad, bueno es que tú sabes yo...-dejo la frase a medias, estaba nerviosa parecía a la cajita donde venía su anillo de compromiso

Ella tomo la cajita y la abrió, (arnold solo le sonrió dulcemente), al abrirlo encontró la mitad de un corazón en un anillo de plata, esta mitad estaba en color rosa y tenía pequeñas piedras de un color más fuerte que el otro rosa, Helga se ruborizo.

-Helga quiero que tengas esta mitad de corazón para que recuerdes que nunca estaré completo sin ti, que te llevas una parte de mi contigo –Toma el anillo, Helga se dio cuenta que el traía la otra mitad en su dedo –Solo quiero que sea una promesa, que pase lo que pase trataremos ambos de ser felices, si tu felicidad es conmigo yo te esperare y espero que tú también –Le puso el anillo en su dedo de la mano ¿IZQUIERDA?!

-Claro que si Arnold –Lo abrazo se sentía muy feliz como no estaba hace meses.

Siguieron platicando hasta que se quedaron dormidos con las manos entrelazadas y Helga con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Arnold.

-Se ven muy tiernos no Gerald – Decía Phoebe

-Si Phoebs pero ya casi llegamos y se tienen que mover antes de que Alan los vea voy a despertarlos.

-Helga, Helga?

-Mantecado aaah –Suspiro Helga

-¿Mantecado? Helga despierta por favor no tardamos en llegar y si Alan se da cuenta….

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Donde? –Helga se sobresalto

-Helga despiértate y sepárate de Arnold casi llegamos y no tardaran en despertar tú ya sabes quién –Gerald la miraba con cierta desconfianza por lo que meses atrás venía haciendo

-Si está bien

-Helga tienes que decirme porque de pronto eres como un perrito faldero a lo que Alan te dice que hagas

-Yo…no puedo –Helga se veía realmente triste

-Tú quieres a arnold cierto, entonces ¿Por qué estás tan blanda con aquel idiota?

-Ya te dije que no puedo decírtelo –Arnold se movió en su lugar

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué discuten?

-Por nada –Respondieron al unísono.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y fueron directamente a la cafetería, tomaron algo y se fueron para abordar el avión. Se volvieron a acomodar como venían en el autobús, a excepción de que antes de que todos subieran, Helga estaba sentada viendo por la ventana cuando de pronto se sentó alguien, ella creyendo que era Arnold, volteo pero se sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alan? Se supone que te toca sentarte con Lorenzo y Harold –Helga trato de ocultar su mano izquierda olvido quitarse el anillo que arnold le dio.

-Solo vine a darte el beso de buenas noches, ya que no te veré por unas horas, o quieres que le pase algo a Arnold –Lo que no sabía Alan es que en ese momento Gerald estaba en el asiento de atrás esperando a Phoebs y escucho perfectamente, el creyó que solo Helga estaba ya en el avión pero se equivocó.

-¿Por qué tengo que besarte? –Helga quiso cambiar el tema ignorando lo último pero sabía que sería inútil.

-Bien el cabeza de balón, es decir tu adorado Arnold pagara y lo sabes muy bien, como me has estado obedeciendo no he hecho nada pero como esta vez no quieres, pobre de el –Se disponía a ir pero…

-¡NO! Espera Alan lo hare….-Helga se moría de la rabia pero no iba a poner en peligro a Arnold

-Bien, preciosa así me gusta –Alan se acercó a ella y la jalo.

Ella no mostro resistencia sabía que de nada serviría, así que solo cerro los ojos con fuerza (en ese momento todos los demás entraron incluido Arnold que al ver la escena se le partió el corazón) el beso fue de lo más asqueroso y Helga empezó a empujarlo porque el trataba de meter su lengua en su boca y ella no quería, entonces Gerald salió de su asiento y sin "querer" derramo el café encima de Alan.

Quien se separó de Helga y empezó a chillar por lo caliente.

-Ups! Lo siento mucho, no fue a propósito Alan, fue un accidente –Gerald se disculpó

-Claro que no, lo hiciste a propósito, seguramente tu amigo te dijo que lo hicieras –Alan estaba que echaba chispas

Se iba a ir sobre Gerald, así que tenía que intervenir de alguna forma para que no le hiciera nada, porque probablemente lo hice por ella.

-Alan, por favor no te enojes, además ya vamos a despegar, mi amor (puaj qué asco) porque no mejor te vas a tu lugar ¿sí? –Sentí la mirada de todos, la de Gerald de sorpresa, la de Arnold de asombro y dolor, y la de Alan de yo no me creo eso.

A pesar de todo le puse cara de súplica tierna e hipócrita, lo que él me sonrió maliciosamente, se acercó a mi (¡que rayos! Pretendía besarme nuevamente? O no eso sí que no) me hice aun lado, bajando la mirada, el solo me beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos en un rato mi hermosa muñeca –Sonrió se alejó no sin antes dirigirle a arnold una sonrisa burlona.

Gerald se fue con Phoebe y arnold tomo su asiento a mi lado, no hablamos en casi todo el camino, pero cuando todos se durmieron, arnold no pudo más y rompió aquel silencio incómodo.

-¿Por qué lo besaste?

-Porque es mi prometido y él quería despedirse de mi antes de que se tuviera que ir a sentar –No puede ser porque no se enamoró el de mi antes, por lo menos hubiéramos pasado tiempo juntos, no que hasta ahora se dio cuenta ya cuando hay otro.

-No quiero que lo beses nunca más –No era una petición era una orden

-¿Por qué rayos debería de hacerte caso Arnoldo? –Si la verdad es que me molesta que me ordenen.

-Porque tú me amas a mí, y no es justo que te la pases besuqueándote con otro, cuando yo no lo hago.

-Que? Arnold por favor que te pasa no eres quien para reclamarme, cuando hace un par de meses babeabas por la señorita perfección.

-¿Quieres que le haga caso? –Arnold le dio al blanco

-No! Digo…es decir…como tú quieras idiota

Arnold sonrío y vio los celos en Helga ya que se molestó demasiado.

-Como tú digas Helga

Antes de que ella respondiera el la tomo de la mano y se recostó en el asiento viendo en dirección opuesta a ella (por esto ninguno de los dos se percato de sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas).

_¡Oh mi dulce Angel de cabellos dorados, ¿Por qué, porque el destino es tan cruel? Como desearía que esto fuera una maldita pesadilla, (mira hacia la ventana) ¡Oh mi dulce luna! Tu que eres una luz tan maravillosa, llena con tu luz que imanas y cúbreme con tu dulce manto, mi alma atormentada, cúbreme con tu luz el corazón desolado que esta en este inmóvil cuerpo, con tu luz cúbreme dulcemente y dame tan solo un poco de tu brillosidad para poder seguir, tan solo dame una pequeña luz de esperanza lunar para continuar_ –Pensó Helga antes de que se dejara abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo y así por fin soñar y volar en su mundo.


	10. Chapter 10 LLEGADA A SAN LORENZO

De repente Helga, sintió un jaloneo en la mano que tenía entrelazada a la de arnold, quien de pronto dio un grito y esto término de despertarla, vio a arnold en el piso y a Alan parado frente a ella.

-¡Te dije que no te metieras con mi prometida! –Alan jalo a Helga sin el menor cuidado

-Alan me estas lastimando –Helga trato de quitarse pero…

-Recuerdas lo que te dije, estas a punto de que se haga realidad, espero estés lista para eso.

Alan se veía muy molesto, por lo que Helga le tuvo mucho miedo, nunca lo había visto así tan molesto, su mirada muy penetrante y llena de furia, así que solo quiso arreglar lo que hizo.

-No, Alan por favor, no había pasa…quiero decir no lo hag…..-Alan la interrumpió

-¿Que no pasó nada?, estaban agarrados de las manos y el durmiendo sobre tu hombro, dime ¿qué paso?, que acaso no ve tu anillo –Trato de tomarla de la mano, pero ella no lo dejo.

-Helga, porque quitaste tu mano, enséñamela ahora.

Helga solo le negó con la cabeza estaba asustada, Alan hizo caso omiso y la tomo por la fuerza.

-Me lastimas ¡Auch!

-La estas lastimando ¿que no oyes? –Arnold trato de quitarlo pero Gerald lo tomo de la mano

-No lo compliques más viejo

-¿Qué rayos es esto? Helga ¿Por qué tienes un maldito anillo más en esta mano, ¿Quién te lo dio?, no me digas el tarado este verdad, pues dámelo, ahora mismo me desharé de él.

-No! Alan por favor, ¿porque no hablamos en privado?

-mmmm no lo sé, con una condición

-¿Cuál es?

-Te la diré en privado

-Está bien ¿vamos? –Helga estaba devastada pero por lo menos consiguió tener a salvo su tesoro

-Si pero te lo diré en el Hotel, porque tienes que ir con el idiota ese, mira por ahora no hare nada no marcare a tu padre pero más te vale que hablemos en el Hotel, en un rato ya oscurecerá, te esperare, ¿Ok?

-Ok

Llegaron al Hotel, y el profesor Simmons, dijo que las niñas dormirían en una suite juntas (había camas suficientes y el cuarto era bastante amplio y con un baño para ellas. Y los hombres también dormirán todos juntos y será en la suite de al lado, mientras que el profesor y el director wartz dormirán en la suite que estaba del lado de los niños.

En la suite de las niñas.

-Helga que lindo prometido tienes, ¿verdad que si niñas?

Lila no había perdido ni un minuto desde que se enteró del compromiso, que seguramente Alan fue el chismoso.

-¿Cómo qué lindo Lila? Prácticamente la están obligando y condenando por el resto de su vida, eso no tiene nada de lindo –Dijo Rhonda, quien al enterarse de la versión de Helga, dejo de burlarse de esto.

-Di lo que quieras Rhonda pero es súper lindo, bueno por lo menos yo no me he comprometido aun, pero arnold y yo ya somos novios, ¿Cómo ven?

Eso es imposible! Me dije mentalmente

-¿Desde cuándo tus sueños son realidad, Lila? –Phoebe lo dijo con el mayor odio posible

Lila no respondió, disfrutaba mi cara de dolor. Mientras en el de los niños.

-Ya basta Alan déjalo en paz –decía Gerald

-Pero porque es la verdad Geraldine me dijo que me ama antes de que nos besáramos en el avión, porque crees que fue el beso Arnold?

-Tal vez de miedo a que le pasara algo a cierta persona –Dijo Gerald

-No hablo contigo Gerald Johanssen –Como es posible que sepa….pensó Alan.

-Solo ya deja en paz a Arnold –Jalo a arnold lejos de ahí

En la noche, Helga recordó que Alan le dijo que lo encontrara en el balcón que había en el piso de las suites, así que se puso las sandalias y una bata de la pijama, (era un camisón rosa fuerte) la bata del mismo color y salió.

Alan también salió, pero arnold se dio cuenta ya que no podía dormir, al igual que Gerald, se disponía a perseguirlo pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces viejo, a dónde vas?

-Gerald, tengo que ir y ver que no le haga nada a Helga.

-Hermano si vas meterás en problemas a Pataki, hay algo que debo decirte –Le comento lo que escucho en el avión, arnold estaba sorprendido

-Con mayor razón debo ir

-No arnold si estas lejos estoy seguro de que Helga lo podrá controlar como suele hacerlo, por lo menos más si no estás presente tú.

-No lo sé….-se quedó intranquilo

Mientras tanto en el balcón….

-Bien y dime ¿cuál es la condición?

-Dejare que te quedes con ese anillo y convenceré a tu padre para que te deje salir más aunque no sea conmigo, así mismo dejare de perseguirte por toda la escuela y dejare que hables con tus amigos pero….

-Si no podía ser tan bueno para ser verdad.

-Déjame terminar, pero tú debes de decirle a Arnold que no lo amas, que todo lo que dijiste fue una mentira que nunca jamás estarías enamorada de un idiota como el, lo que sea pero quiero que lo lastimes, si no ya sabes que pasara, uno le diré a tu padre lo que paso, lo cual ocasionara nuestra partida a New York, segunda la vida de arnold estará en juego, y la tercera el anillo se ira al vacío de la selva, así que dime ¿qué decides?

-Digo que no estoy, de acuerdo, debe de haber otra forma de llegar a un acuerdo y…..

-No pequeña es eso o nada

-….

-Geraldine tengo sueño así que apresúrate

-Está bien….yo….hare eso –Helga sintió que algo le atravesaba el corazón

-Bien tienes estos días para decirle eso, entre más rápido mejor, ¿No crees?

Phoebs había escuchado todo, porque no quería dejar sola a su amiga con ese idiota pero nunca se imaginó esto, ella estaba escondida para no ser vista por ninguno de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos desayunando, Helga quiso apresurar las cosas y le pidió a arnold ir a pasear para decírselo.

En las sendera cerca ya de la selva, estaban los dos rubios, los demás los buscaban ya que el profesor Simmons dijo que ya se debían de ir para la excursión.

-Arnold….yo…creo que…..digo que yo no…..te…te….-Helga no sabía cómo decírselo

-Helga antes de que continúes hay algo que quiero decirte, porque quiero tu ayuda

-Ah! ¿Si? Y ¿Qué es?

-Recuerdas que quería venir a San Lorenzo, bueno tu hiciste esto posible y quería agradecértelo y explicarte porque deseaba tanto venir a este lugar, la razón es que yo….

-Ya lo sé arnold, estás buscando a tus padres en esta selva donde se perdieron.

Arnold abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Nunca te lo dije o sí?

-No, nunca lo mencionaste, pero yo te…..digo yo me entere por ahí, creo que tu abuela menciono algo, si, fue ella

-Vaya no recuerdo que mi abuela escuchara de mis planes fui muy cuidadoso con eso.

-Bueno y que tengo que ver yo cabeza de balón

-Quiero que me acompañes a buscarlos, ¿sí? X favor

-Bueno…yo…..está bien –Helga escucho ruido y aparecieron Phoebs y Gerald

-Nosotros vamos –Dijeron al unísono.

-Bien, pero tenemos que irnos ya, antes de que los demás se den cuenta –Comento Arnold

-Viejo pero llevas lo indispensable, nosotros no traemos nada –Gerald se veía un poco molesto

-No pero….-de pronto arnold se callo

Todos miraron hacia donde el observaba, había un hombre que le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercaran, arnold vio a sus amigos, quienes asintieron de manera desconfiada pero con curiosidad, ¿el hombre los conocía?

Era un hombre de estatura mediana, de cabello castaño, moreno, venía con un short y camisa café, tenis y traía una mochila y un sombrero para cubrirse del sol.

-Hola, tú debes de ser arnold, ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Soy Eduardo, amigo de tus padres, has crecido mucho Arnold –Eduardo le extendió una mano, arnold se la estrecho aun un poco desconfiado

-Bien niños, déjenme decirles que no es bueno andar por la selva ustedes solos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Sr. Eduardo vine a buscar a mis padres

-Pero Arnold, nosotros los hemos buscado por años y no los hemos encontrado, no tenemos ni el menor rastro de los ojos verdes, pensábamos que si los encontrábamos a ellos, encontraríamos a tus padres.

-Si pero yo tengo un mapa, que indica donde podrían estar los ojos verdes, por eso vine.

Eduardo pareció pensarlo unos minutos y entonces dijo...

-Bien entonces, yo los acompaño, ¿les parece?

-Claro que si Sr. Eduardo, será más rápido, ya que aunque tenga el mapa de mi padre no se andar en la selva.

-Bien, necesitamos provisiones, mi casa esta acá y podemos tomar las cosas que necesitamos, tengo mi casa de campaña pero solo tengo una, ese será un problema –Se quedó pensativo

-No se preocupe, yo traigo la mía y podemos dormir ahí, nosotros –Dijo Arnold

-De acuerdo, entonces debemos darnos prisa

Se dirigieron a la casa de Eduardo para tomar todo lo necesario para su búsqueda, en cuanto salieron, vieron que había algunos de sus compañeros ya por ahí, incluyendo a Alan y Lila.

-Helga, por fin te encuentro preciosa estaba preocupado y ya casi le hablaba a tu padre, lo bueno es que ya te encontré, ¿Nos vamos?

-Lo siento Alan, pero no puedo, vamos a ir a otra parte, regresa….regresen al hotel, yo….bueno quiero….quiero ir con Phoebs –Helga obviamente mintió

-Bueno pero entonces yo te acompaño, adonde tu vayas yo iré. –dijo Alan y se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano

-Niños aquí están, que alegría me da de que estén sanos y salvos, ahora volvamos al hotel que el director no se ha dado cuenta que no estaban y no deseo que lo haga, si no mi empleo estará en juego….jejeje –Dijo el Sr. Simmons muy intranquilo

-Sr. Simmons puedo hablar con usted un momento –Dijo Helga

-Claro Helga

Una vez separados del resto de los demás.

-Mire Sr. Simmons, quiero que deje que Arnold se vaya a buscar a sus padres ya que pueden estar en alguna parte de esta selva, por favor no le pasara nada, Eduardo conoce el lugar y era amigo de sus padres, lleva años buscándolos pero Arnold tiene un mapa que su padre guardo, con el cual podrían encontrarlos rápidamente –Dijo Helga sin rodeos

-Pero Helga no puedo dejar que se vayan así pued….

-Por favor Simmons, arnold lleva años queriendo tener a sus padres, por favor

-Está bien Helga, pero creo que tengo una idea

El Sr. Simmons no dijo más a Helga y se acercó a los demás.

-Muy bien Sr. Eduardo ¿verdad?, tengo entendido que puede darle un recorrido a los niños por la selva, por lo que voy a permitir que algunos de ellos vayan, siempre y cuando yo pueda ir también, entenderá que me quedaría muy intranquilo que todos mis alumnos vayan y yo quedarme aquí, ¿verdad?

-Claro comprendo –Dijo Eduardo

-Muy bien por lo tanto yo me iré con Eduardo, arnold, Gerald, Helga y Phoebe, los demás pued…..

-No señor Simmons ¿Por qué solo ellos? Además tengo que ir a cuidar a mi prometida

-Si yo también quiero ir Sr. Simmons quiero ver la selva habrá muchos insectos ahí –Dijo Nadine

Los demás niños (algunos mas) replicaron también.

-Bien muy bien niños, los que quieran venir pueden venir, ¿les parece? Pero el resto regrese al hotel con el director wartz si pregunta por el resto díganle que fueron a una exploración y que ustedes prefieren hacer el itinerario que teníamos ¿ok?

Los que se fueron, eran Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, Alan, Lila, Nadine, Rhonda (convencida por Nadine), Curly, Sid, Stinky y Harold (estos últimos por el reto u orgullo de no quedar como niña miedosa jajajaja)

Emprendieron el viaje, adentrándose a la selva sin imaginarse lo que pasaría dentro de esta, ni lo que encontrarían en ella.


	11. Chapter 11 LA SELVA

Estuvieron caminando por un largo rato por la selva, (habían ido por mas provisiones y otra casa de campaña antes de emprender el viaje) ya llevaban un rato caminando, por suerte no habían encontrado ningún obstáculo hasta el momento.

En ese momento empezó a oscurecer y todos ya estaban cansado aunque el primero en quejarse fue..

-Tengo mucha hambre -Dijo Harold

-Nadie te obligo a venir niño rosa y ya cállate es la quinta vez que dices eso ya me tienes harta o te callas o te las veras con betsy y los cinco vengadores

-Cálmense niños ya debemos de parar no cree Eduardo, además no tardara en oscurecer. -Dijo el Sr. Simmons.

-Sí creo que aquí será un buen lugar para descansar y comer algo –Dijo mientras se quitaba su mochila

-Bien solo traemos 3 mochilas de acampar….mmmm como nos acomodaremos –Se dijo a si mismo el Sr. Simmons

-Sr. Simmons, la tienda que yo traigo es amplia podríamos caber casi todos en ella –Dijo Arnold señalándose a sí mismo y sus amigos.

-Creo que si podría ser arnold, en fin vamos a ver –Simmons se puso a hacer la casa de campaña que el traía

Empezaron a levantar las otras dos casas de campaña, una vez terminadas empezaron a juntar la leña recolectada, prendieron fuego y empezaron a calentar las latas de sopa y frijoles que traía Eduardo, después de comer empezaron a platicar amenamente todos, poco a poco se fueron yendo a dormir (en la casa de campaña del Sr. Simmons se durmieron las niñas, en la de arnold los niños y el da de Eduardo estaban él y Simmons.

Ya era la una de la madrugada, una chica rubia decidió salir ya que no podía dormir, camino un poco, no alejándose mucho de campamento, cuando de pronto vio una sombra en forma de cabeza de balón, se acercó a él y sin decir nada se sentó en el mismo tronco. Así pasaron unos minutos en silencio, arnold se había ya percatado de la presencia de Helga.

-Sabes Hell, no sé si esto sea una buena idea, a decir verdad no sé si están con vida, mucho menos se si no va a ser peligroso que ustedes estén aquí, quiero decir…yo…no quiero que nada malo les pase –Arnold agacho la cabeza tristemente

-Oye Arnoldo aquí tú el señor positivismo, así que ahora no te eches para atrás, mira ya estamos aquí y no hay nada que perder, debemos de seguir adelante, además seguramente tus papas están vivos y estarán contentos de que tu hayas venido.

-Ya lo sé pero tengo miedo, también porque si están con vida entonces, ¿Por qué no regresaron conmigo? ¿No les importe? ¿Me abandonaron? ¿Tal vez ni siquiera me…. –No termino porque Helga lo interrumpió

-¡Basta arnold!, nada de eso es verdad y lo sabes, así que deja tus miedos a un lado, ellos están vivos y se alegraran de tenerte tanto que regresaran contigo a Hillwood para ser la familia que debieron ser…ellos te aman –Helga se puso triste.

No era por el hecho de lo que dijo sino más bien que quisiera decir lo mismo respecto a sus padres, su madre y su padre solo les estaba importando el dinero, ¡cochino dinero! Eran tan superficiales, huecos y materialistas que solo con eso eran felices o pensaban serlo sin importarles la felicidad de sus hijas.

-¿Geraldine estas bien?

-¡Ah!..Si claro que si cabeza de balón –Le dijo sonriéndole

-Nunca me has dicho porque….bueno no me has hablado mucho de tu familia, siempre que toco el tema tú lo cambias y quiero saber ¿Por qué?

-Porque no hay nada que contar, tengo una madre alcohólica, que si no está durmiendo por su cruda del día anterior, está durmiendo por así decirlo después de su borrachera, y tengo un padre que se cree el rey del mundo y en su mundo solo es él y más el, y una hermana que fue tan sumisa y estúpida para dejarse casar con un completo desconocido millonario solo para que Bob haga negocios con él y así extender sus localizadores.

-No hables así de tu hermana, creí que su relación ya estaba mejor –Dijo arnold, como hablándose así mismo

-Claro que no, ¡Criminal! Arnold te pareces a Phoebs, bueno si quiero a mi hermana….digo al final de cuentas es la única….la única que notaba que existía…la que por lo menos me hacía un desayuno decente para la escuela cuando estaba en casa ya que Miriam solo sabe ponerme crema de afeitar –Dijo Helga triste

-¿Entonces?

-Me moleste por los arreglos de Bob tanto para ella como para mí, pero más me molesto que ella dependiera de un tarado para no casarse con Sammuel, sé que ella lo amaba pero si no se quería casar….bueno yo esperaba un ejemplo más fuerte en ese aspecto…no se…que fuera contra Bob y así también me salvara…..creo que soy ilógica, pero también esperaba que ella discutiera por ambas –Dijo Helga suspirando –Pero no lo hizo y me decepciono, no lo hizo por ella porque ella dependía de alguien, y si no lo hizo por esa razón menos lo haría conmigo por más que me quiera.

-¿Entonces tu molestia con Olga es solo porque no es fuerte?

-Así es Arnoldo, me molesta que sea tan débil cuando Bob da órdenes.

Un silencio los cubrió nuevamente, arnold no sabía que decir por un lado Helga tenía razón, pero por otro no le agradaba que la relación entre hermanas fuera tan distante, ya que si él hubiera tenido un hermano quisiera que su relación fuera muy cercana, tal vez sentía eso porque eso deseaba al igual que le pasaba con sus padres.

-¿Helga?

-Dime

-¿Por qué dejas que Alan te amenace?

-No se dé que hablas

-Si lo sabes, él te amenaza con lastimarme, por favor Helga somos unos niños, no creo que pueda hacerme gran daño a…

-Si solamente te mandaría al hospital, con algún golpe fuerte, o romperte el brazo, las piernas, ¿qué daño provocaría si te dieran un mal golpe verdad? Y eso sin mencionar que Wolfgang esta de su parte enton….

-Vamos Helga tampoco soy manco

-Arnoldo nunca has peleado, bueno a excepción de la vez que tu abuela te entreno, pero me refiero a que nunca has sido violento.

-No importa puedo defenderme solo, y quiero por eso que dejes de estar tan complaciente con Alan.

-…..

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé, además no se ni de que hablas

-Lo que tú digas Helga, solo piénsalo –Dicho esto se dispuso a ir -¿Nos vamos?

-Si como sea, vamos

Al día siguiente, desayunaron y se fueron de nuevo caminando por la selva, arnold iba adelante con Eduardo para que ambos vieran el mapa e indicando el camino a los demás, de pronto vieron un templo, se veía abandonado pero decidieron ir ya que se suponía que ahí estaba empezando la aldea de los ojos verdes según el mapa.

-Si esto está bien aquí ya debería de haber alguna persona de los ojos verdes –Murmuro Eduardo.

-Si pero resulta que no hay nadie, mejor hay que irnos –Dijo Helga un tanto nerviosa ya que el lugar no le parecía nada agradable

-Espera Helga debemos de ir e investigar –Dijo Arnold

Arnoldo como siempre y su espíritu de aventurero, pensó Helga

Pero lo malo empezó en ese momento ya que vieron salir hombres demacrados con armas en mano (como hachas y palos supuestamente pero tenían una forma no común como las ramas cuando caen de los arboles), estos hombres se iban acercando a ellos y empezaron a hablarles de manera extraña ya que no entendían nada, pero cuando estos alzaron sus armas, entendieron la advertencia y salieron corriendo.

Todos corrieron por todos lados, unos hacia la izquierda, otros a la derecha, corrieron lo más que pudieron darles las piernas hasta que los hombres ya no los seguían ¿O nunca los siguieron?, pero ahora estaban separados, Rhonda, Curly, Harold y Sid estaban por un lado.

-Hay no y ahora ¿Qué haremos?, no sabemos dónde están los demás y no traemos ni campaña ni comida, ¡VAMOS A MORIR! –Rhonda grito

-Tranquila mi pichoncito todo estará bien siempre y cuando estés conmigo

-¡Rayos! Y yo ¡tengo mucha hambre! –Exclamo Harold como siempre -¡MAMA¡ VOY A MORIR

-Tranquilos creo que vi a los demás correr en esa dirección será mejor ir, ¿Qué les parece –Sid señalo para el otro lado

Todos asintieron ya que no tenían una mejor idea, así que se dirigieron hacia el lugar señalado, mientras tanto….

-¡Recorcholis! ¿Dónde estarán los demás?

-¡Genial! Ahora no podre cuidar de Helga –Dijo Alan –Y de todos me tenía que tocar perderme exactamente contigo Stinky.

-Yo no elegí tampoco estar perdido contigo, además de que jugaste sucio por Helga.

-Nunca estuviste en el juego en realidad tarado, pero ese arnold sí que si está en el juego, tengo que encontrar rápido a Helga no me gustaría que estuviera perdida con el.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la dirección contraria donde habían corrido. Mientras tanto del otro lado de la selva.

-Hay arnold gracias por esperarme –Lila se abrazo a Arnold, lo cual puso furiosa a Helga

-Lila por favor podrías soltarme –Arnold trato de safarse pero era imposible, al menos que decidiera ser brusco.

-Bien niños ¿quienes faltan? –Pregunto Simmons aunque la respuesta era obvia

-Descuide Sr. Simmons, buscaremos a los niños, tranquilo –Dijo Eduardo tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Helga, ¿estas bien?

-Si Phoebs y ¿Dónde rayos están los demás? ¿Estas bien Geraldo?, parece que viste un fantasma

Gerald no respondio y de verdad tenia cara de susto, todos voltearon hacia donde el veía y se mostraba una silueta de un hombre al parecer, tenia ojos rojos y parecía que eran hechos de sangre, al parecer no estaba tocando el piso, tenía un gran bastón con una piedra de color rojo y que hipnotizaba, de pronto toco el piso con sus pies y empezó a caminar hasta ellos, cuando estuvo cerca ellos pudieron verlo mejor, era un hombre si pero este hombre daba miedo, su cara mostraba la maldad del mundo, sus ojos mostraba la sangre que se derrama en una enorme guerra mundial, su cabello negro como la oscuridad sin luz de luna, y sus manos parecían garras.

Todos quedaron expectantes ante la imagen, (Helga en especial) salieron del trance hasta que Eduardo grito.

-¡Es la sombra!

No sabían que era la sombra pero sabían que significaba peligro por el grito de Eduardo asi que reaccionaron y quisieron correr, pero Helga no se movía, al parecer la tenía atada con cadenas invisibles, ya que arnold al acercarse a ella noto que Helga tenía la vista perdida en dirección a ese bastón.


	12. Chapter 12 LOS OJOS VERDES

-¡Helga! Tenemos que irnos, por favor ven.

-….

-¡Helga! –Arnold se desesperó así que la jalo del brazo y empezó a tratar de correr, pero era inútil, ella no reaccionaba

Gerald se acercó corriendo y tomo a Helga de los pies, así es que arnold la tomo de los brazos y ambos corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta que llegaron a una barranca.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás?

-No lo se viejo, tal vez dieron la vuelta por esos árboles –Dieron la vuelta, pero….

-Regrésenme a la reina, ahora mismo, tu no podrás salvarla rey arnold

-¡QUE!? –Gritaron al unísono

Helga reacciono un poco y se removió entre ellos, quienes la bajaron.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Helga, mejor luego te explico hay que irnos.

-Si hay que irnos Pataki

Gerald y arnold la tomaron de la mano y se disponían a saltar del barranco ya que no les quedaba de otra, lo bueno es que hasta abajo había agua.

-¡Están locos! ¡YO NO VOY A SALTAR! ¿QUIEREN MORIR?

-No hay opción.

-Si la hay denme a la dama o tú ven conmigo –Dijo la sombra pacientemente

-Yo iré contigo –Dijo Helga

-Helga que te pasa claro que no iras con él, estas…..

-Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así –Helga cambio su tono de voz –Además no sé quién eres –Lo miro fríamente

-Jajaja muy bien mi ladie, venga conmigo la llevare a su aldea –La sombra reía incontrolablemente.

Pero no se iba a ir así nada más, lanzo un rayo de luz roja hacia arnold y Gerald y estos fueron aventados hacia el barranco…

-¡NOOOOO! –Grito Helga

-Jajaja creyó que me tragaría ese cuento de ¿que no sabe quiénes son? Por favor

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? Ni siquiera se para que me quiere.

-No es necesario y tampoco es necesario la rudeza solo debes dormir, dormir para siempre….

Le enseño el bastón a Helga quien involuntariamente comenzó a ver y quedo nuevamente hipnotizada por aquel objeto, pero esta vez hasta cerrar los ojos y caer en el profundo sueño o debo decir pesadilla.

-Debemos de encontrar a los demás, estoy muy pero muy preocupada por arnold además seguramente….

-Todos estamos preocupados por todos Lila, así que deja de poner más nervioso al Profesor Simmons.

-Eduardo dices que hay un rio por aquí ¿verdad?

-Si así es pero empieza desde muy arriba, pero yo creo que si los niños se acercan debe de ser a esta altura ya que por aquí va bajando la altura, desde donde estábamos pudieron verlo, pero tienen que bajar por aquí si es que quieren beber agua.

-Muy bien entonces vamos

Entre los arbustos se escuchó ruido, en ese momento todos estaban tan nerviosos que el simple viento hacia que se pusieran alerta, pero….

-¡ALAN!

-Vaya que bueno que los encontramos, ¿Dónde está Helga?

-No lo sabemos pequeño, pero que bueno que nos encontraron, no hay que separarnos ya, bien niños vamos, este viaje ha resultado ser más especial de lo que especialmente creía.

Empezaron a caminar más abajo para llegar a donde se podía llegar con más facilidad al rio.

Mientras tanto arnold y Gerald estaban en una cabaña, ambos dormían, el cabeza de balón, estaba moviéndose demasiado ya que estaba soñando.

-¿Helga? ¿Por qué no te acuerdas de mí?

-Aléjate de mí, ¿Cómo osas hablarme con tanta confianza?

-Por favor Helga nos conocemos desde niños y además tú sabes que te amo

-Jajaja por favor amor, el amor no existe incrédulo porque no mejor te arrodillas ante mí, muestra tu respeto ante tu reina o serás condenado a muerte.

-Helga por favor tienes que verme, mírame por favor, ¡mírame! –Arnold la tomo de los hombros

Ella lo miro, por un momento ese brillo en sus ojos azules regreso, pero solo fue por un instante, ya que en ese momento el despertó, no hubiera querido despertar pero Gerald lo despertó ya bruscamente.

-Perdóname Viejo, te tuve que golpear para que despertaras, descuida no fue con el puño, fueron solo un par de bofetadas –Parecía arrepentido

-No te preocupes Gerald –Dijo arnold sobándose y pensando en aquel extraño sueño

En ese momento en una montaña solitaria, una chica de cabellos dorados, empezó a sollozar, Arnold porque siempre te vas, dijo ella entre sueños desesperada tratando de encontrarlo nuevamente en su sueño.

-Bien pequeña, mientras ustedes no estén juntos nunca podrán vencerme, no puedo arriesgarme a que el rey y la reina se unan y me den batalla con el corazón de los ojos verdes, por desgracia ese maldito corazón no sé dónde está, ¡Maldición!

-Señor encontramos unos niños

-¿Es el rey arnold?

-No señor, pero al parecer son sus amigos ya que yo les mencione esto después de capturarlos y al parecer venían con ellos y….

-¿Qué quieres idiota que te felicite?

-No….yo solo….quería que….lo supiera…es….

-entonces ya me lo dijiste ahora ¡LARGOOOO!

En una de las celdas dentro de esa cueva de la montaña, estaban Harold y Sid, no sabían donde estaban ni donde estaban Rhonda y Curly, que se separaron cuando esos hombres llegaron, ya que todos corrieron en direcciones opuestas, obviamente Curly detrás de Rhonda.

Mientras tanto el profesor Simmons y el resto de los estudiantes ya estaban en el rio, pero empezaba a oscurecer y Simmons realmente estaba ya desesperado, ninguno de sus alumnos desaparecidos había llegado al lugar que según Eduardo era el único rio de la selva, al menos para poder tomar agua.

-¿Que voy a hacer? Si no logramos encontrarlos para mañana e irnos al hotel para el viernes (estaban en martes) sus padres me mataran, ¡ME MATARAN! –Gritaba el señor Simmons dando vueltas de aquí a allá

-Entonces Lila, ¿crees que Helga este con él?

-Claro que si Alan, te digo que solo vieron la oportunidad y la aprovecharon

-No es posible

-Pues créelo, yo que tú ya le hablaba a su padre para que venga por….

-Crees que no lo he intentado pero no hay señal en esta maldita selva –Alan dijo desesperado –Según Bob era lo último en tecnología, ja vaya chismoso

En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos que si no la conocieran bien eran de Rhonda.

-Es Rhonda –Grito Phoebe

Después de unos minutos la escucharon caer al rio (AAAAH AUXILIO ME AHOGO) grito Rhonda

-Pequeña solo ponte de pie esta corriente no es fuerte en esta altura además de que hay rocas –Menciono Eduardo

-JAJAJAJAJA, Rhonda que ridícula te vez –Dijo malvadamente Lila, de verdad que ya no era para nada la dulce niña que llego.

-Y a ti que Sawyer, eres la más hipócrita de este mundo, ¿crees que comportándote así, arnold volverá a enamorarse de ti?

-Tal vez –Dijo Lila pero muy a su pesar pensó que Rhonda tenía razón.

-Bien niños, que bueno que ya aparecieron otros dos más de mis alumnos especiales, ahora solo faltan Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Harold y Sid, si solo 5 más.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña donde estaban arnold y Gerald…..

-¿Dónde estamos Gerald?

-No lo sé viejo, pero será mejor salir, ¿No crees?

-Creo que tienes razón Gerald, debemos ir por Helga y saber que está pasando aquí y averiguar quién era esa tal somb….

Se quedaron en silencio ya que antes de salir de la cabaña, una niña de ojos verdes y con la piel morena y cabello negro azabache, era de la edad de ellos, ingreso a la cabaña, observo a arnold y para sorpresa de este y de Gerald la niña le sonrió a arnold se acercó y le beso su mano.

-Qué bueno que está bien y que ha venido por fin Rey arnold.

-Oye ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién rayos eres? Y ¿Por qué me dices rey? –Dijo arnold retirando su mano de la joven

-No sabe nada de nosotros ¿verdad?

-Que se supone que…..¡no es verdad! –Dijo arnold levantando ambas manos de sorpresa

-Claro que si mi rey

-¿Qué pasa viejo? ¿Quiénes son?

-Es la aldea de los ojos verdes

Arnold estaba realmente sorprendido, si los andaba buscando pero los encontró en el momento menos esperado y que menos le importo de momento ya que en su mente solo estaba una rubia que estaba al lado de la sombra, que no sabía mucho de eta pero al notar la voz de pánico de Eduardo en ese templo sabía que nada bueno era.

Pero ahora que ya los había encontrado al parecer necesitaba preguntarles, quería respuestas ya que había venido desde lejos por ella y Helga se había sacrificado por él, lo que ella hubiera querido en ese momento es que le preguntara a los ojos verdes sobre ellos.

-Necesito saber si Miles y Stella Shortman están aquí, y si lo están llévame con ellos por favor –Arnold agarro a la niña un tanto desesperado

-Yo… -La niña esta sorprendida, y mirando nerviosamente hacia atrás de ella.

En ese momento llego un señor mayor de ojos verdes y les indico seguirlos, por lo que los tres niños terminaron saliendo de la cabaña.


	13. Chapter 13 REVELACIONES

Fuimos detrás del anciano, pronto llegamos a una gran fogata donde se encontraban otras personas de ojos verdes, todos tenían los ojos puestos en mi no sabia bien si esto era por algo en especial o solo se sorprendían de que alguien hubiera encontrado su ubicación.

-Bien rey arnold, usted y su amigo deben de tener hambre se ha preparado algo especial para ambos y…

-Disculpe lo que queremos saber es en donde estamos y que es todo esto de que soy rey.

-Bien, ustedes se encuentran en la aldea de los ojos verdes, esta tribu que ven ante ustedes es lo que queda de un gran pueblo, algunos de los nuestros han sido llevado a las sombras por su debilidad algunos dicen pero es mas bien que ha sido por la pureza de su alma, nos alegra que no cayera en manos de la sombra para que no cayera en un sueño profundo como muchos de los nuestros cayeron, asi mismo quiero contarle el porque le decimos rey arnold, tomen asiento

Arnold y Gerald tomaron asiento, pero también vieron que varios ojos verdes se acercaron a darles unos platos de comida, (filete de pescado o mas bien el pescado freido y un poco de verduras) y fruta bastante fruta, y agua.

Mientras tanto en el rio…..

-Sera mejor irse a dormir niños, no creo que encontremos a arnold o a los demás esta noche.

En la casa de campaña.

-No puedo creerlo, es inconcebible que nos hayamos perdido y por cierto yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti Nadine -Decía Rhonda -¿Por qué no has abierto la boca?

-No sé qué decir….yo lo lamento Rhonda…de no ser por mi tu no estarías aquí –Dijo Nadine

-Tendrás que recompensarme por todo lo que he pasado ¿oíste nadine?

-Rhonda querida, con ese carácter nadie te querrá nunca, empiezas a parecerte a Helga –Menciono Lila

-Mil veces prefiero ser como Helga que como tu hipócrita –Dijo Rhonda furiosa

-Es verdad Lila es mejor que tú en muchos aspectos por eso Arnold la quiere –Phoebe defendió a su amiga

-Arnold no sabe lo que quiere aun, terminara conmigo ya verán.

Dejaron la discusión ya que era inútil Lila estaba peor de lo que nunca la habían visto.

En una montaña solitaria, en la cueva y en una celda estaba Helga G. Pataki, teniendo lo peor de una pesadilla interminable…

Estaba en una calle solitaria, sus padres no le hacían caso cuál era su costumbre, pero tampoco su hermana e incluso la trato peor que el estiércol.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo Helga, por tu culpa soy tan infeliz

-Pero Olga no te he hecho absolutamente nada

-Ya no te quiero ¡LARGOOOOOO MONSTRUO!

Helga estaba impactada que clase de retorcido mundo era este, acaso esto era real o era solo una maldita pesadilla, ya se si me golpeo despertare pensó, se golpeó en la cara, le dolió demasiado pero se percató que seguía en el mismo lugar.

-Entonces esto es real –Empezó a sollozar

-Vaya como siempre te quieres hacer la victima ¿verdad? –Era Phoebe

-Phoebs, hay que bueno que te encuentro no sé qué pasa pero….

-No te hagas la que no sabes, siempre es lo mismo solo vine a decirte que estoy harta de ti, desaparece nadie te quiere aquí.

-Pero…..

-Helga que no la escuchaste –Era arnold

-¡ARNOLD¡ eres tú que alegría

-No puedo decir lo mismo Helga y será mejor que te vayas y no regreses nadie te quiere aquí, así que no regreses ¡LARGO!

No esto era imposible, arnold por más que no la amara nunca la trataría de esa forma cómo es posible que es lo que está pasando, porque rayos no puede despertar, o tal vez solo tal vez entonces esto no sea una maldita pesadilla, tal vez esto si este pasando en realidad entonces.

-Eso es princesita sueña con cosas malas y has que desaparezca todo rastro de amor, el amor no existe pequeña reinita, no existe –La sombra movió nuevamente el bastón que tenía en su mano y empezó a mandarle más y más cosas feas a la mente de la rubia

-Arnold, no te vayas, ¡ARNOLD NO! NO ES….ES IMPOSIBLE NOOOOO CON ELLA NOOOOO! –Helga ya lloraba desconsoladamente

-Bien a este paso creo que lograre deshacerme del amor que existe entre ambos reyes.

Mientras tanto en la aldea…

-Bien no sé si tú lo sepas arnold, pero el día que viniste al mundo lo hiciste de una manera, realmente sorprendente, el volcán de esta región hizo una gran erupción la naturaleza estaba enfurecida y todo estaba muy mal, de pronto el chillido de un bebe dentro de un templo hizo que la naturaleza se silenciara, hizo que todo cesara –Dijo el anciano

-Si lo leí en el diario de mi padre dice que siempre fue un misterio para ello del porque paso lo que paso cuando yo nací.

-Si arnold ellos no lo sabían, pero nosotros sí, tenemos unas profecías, escritas por nuestros antepasados, donde describen a un joven de ojos verdes y cabeza de balón, quien fue el señor, el amo del lugar era como un tipo de dios, quien gobernaba lo que era la naturaleza, es decir tenía el poder de lograr que la naturaleza hiciera lo que se le antojara, dominaba los cuatro elementos, tierra, aire, fuego y agua –Arnold tenia cara de asombro no se esperaba algo así –Por lo que decía era que el rey arnold de aquella vez se enamoró totalmente de la reina del otro pueblo, quien era de ojos maravillosamente azules y tenía el poder del agua, como muchos pensaron que también podría poseer poderes para los otros elementos pero no fue así, ella solo controlaba el agua pero tenía el poder más maravilloso y poderoso, ¿saben cuál era?

Arnold y Gerald negaron con la cabeza

-El amor, sabia amar de una manera más profunda, dispuesta a sacrificarse por todos incluso por los que no conocía o por los que no la trataban muy bien, era una diosa tan llena de amor, bondad, ternura y sinceridad, aunque por el exterior era una mujer ruda y siempre que se requería era dura para poder defender sus tierras.

-Como era de esperarse se conocieron y se enamoraron, pero desde siempre como sabrán ha existido el mal y ese nunca ha desaparecido, ellos se enfrentaron a un tipo de espectro en esa época y lograron vencerlo con el corazón que entre los dos lograron formar, ese es el famoso corazón de los ojos verdes ya que la piedra que tiene en medio es de color verde como los ojos del rey, pero la lo demás es de color azul en representación de la reina Helga.

-La profecía dice que un niño en forma de balón debía nacer hace ya casi 11 años en esta misma selva y que silenciaria a la naturaleza, y así fue, también explicaba lo de la enfermedad del sueño y que vendrían unas personas a ayudarnos y que dos de ellos tendrían este bebe, así mismo en las profecías decía que después de 11 años más o menos después de esta fecha, vendría nuevamente la sombra, no sin antes volver el mal del sueño, y capturaría a uno de los reyes, ya que ambos estarían aquí, pero creo que en eso la profecía se equivocó al final de cuentas solo es eso una profecía que puede o no hacerse verdad, ya que la reina…..

-¡ELLA FUE CAPTURADA POR LA SOMBRA! –Interrumpió arnold

-Esto si es terrible, la reina caerá en un sueño y ese sueño la llevara a las sombras donde su alma ya no podrá ser rescatada

-Tenemos que ir por ella

-Pero es peligroso Arnold, no tenemos nada para poder rescatarla.

-No me importa iré por ella

-Si ya lo decidiste, hay algo que también debes saber.

-¿Qué es?

-Le preguntaste a mi nieta sobre tus padres, ¿no es verdad?

-Si

-Bien, pues donde hallarás a la reina, estarán también tus padres, fueron capturados hace unos años, cuando decidieron irse de aquí, después de que les dije que era más seguro para ellos, pero la sombra no lo permitió y desde entonces están atrapados en esa cueva.

-Con mayor razón debo ir.

-Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde, la reina puede estar ya muerta porque la pesadilla del mal de sueño eso hace te mata el alma y la esperanza –Dijo el anciano

Arnold no sabía qué hacer, tenía que ir por Helga no quería perderla ni tampoco a sus padres, quienes si estaban con vida él no se equivocó, ellos vivían y así como no perdió esa fe, tampoco lo haría con Helga, sabía que vivía su alma y corazón fundidos en unos mismo en ese momento le decían que Helga, su Helga lo estaba esperando, así es que iría por ellos.

HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS LA VERDAD ME DAN MAS ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ESTA HISTORIA LA HE ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO DE MI INVENCION, Y ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO, TENGO PENSADO ESCRIBIR MAS CAPITULOS, LES AGRADEZCO ENRIQUE, FULLMOONMEN Y MARHELGA, ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA, COMO LO MENCIONE ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA Y ESPERO ESCRIBIR MAS TENGO PENSADAS OTRAS HISTORIAS, TAMBIEN UNA DE RANMA 1/2 CON UN FINAL QUE TODOS QUERIAMOS JEJEJ PERO ESA ES OTRA HISTORIA SALUDOS Y GRACIAS :D SI LES GUSTA NO OLVIDEN HACERMELO SABER


	14. Chapter 14 UNA PEQUEÑA BATALLA

Arnold y Gerald estaban solos en una cabaña que el jefe de los ojos verdes les ofreció para que pasaran la noche, ya que arnold insistió en ir a esa montaña, irían al amanecer los guiaría el nieto del jefe de ojos verdes.

-Arnie de verdad crees en esas dichosas profecías

-No lo sé Gerald, pero tengo que ir por Helga y mis padres –Estaba muy pensativo, no sabía cómo lograría esto

-Oye y ¿dónde estará ese corazón que supuestamente tu antepasado y el de Helga lograron crear?

-¡¿Cómo rayos crees que lo voy a saber?! Gerald

-No lo sé viejo, el rey eres tú

-Mira será mejor descansar un rato, ya en unas horas amanecerá

-Tienes razón hermano, descansa

-Igualmente Gerald

Después de unas horas, arnold estaba parado en medio de la jungla, cuando de repente empezó a escuchar a una persona llorar, fue hacia donde provenía el llanto, al llegar quedo impactado.

Una rubia estaba en el suelo sollozando, se veía mal demasiado mal, algo debió haberle pasado para que este así, pensó arnold, se acercó.

-¿Helga?

-…

-Helga si eres tú no lo puedo creer al fin te encontré

No pudo evitarlo más y se arrodillo tratando de abrazarla contra él.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Helga, que bueno que estas bien

-¡Aléjate de mí idiota!

-Pero…..yo estoy feliz de que estés bien y…..bueno Helga me importas mucho porque te quiero

-Sabes incrédulo ya te dije que el amor no existe

-Entonces dime ¿porque llorabas así?

-Por…..por…..porque…..todos me odian –Empezó de nuevo a llorar –Encontré a mi hermana, Phoebs inclusive tu, todos me decían que me fuera y que no les importaba, que ¡QUE ERA UN MOUNSTROOOOOOOO!

Arnold la volvió a abrazar diciendo –Geraldine tu eres hermosa y todos te amamos nadie quiere que te vayas al contrario no queremos que nada malo vuelva a suceder, y sabes…

En ese momento un látigo golpeo a arnold y lo aventó hacia un árbol.

-¡ARNOLD! –Grito Helga

-No voy a dejar que vengas a interferir, la reina debe de perder toda esperanza de amor, así podrá ser mi reina de las sombras –Dijo la sombra

-¡HELGA! ALEJATE DE AHÍ, ¡VAMOS VEN! –Grito arnold.

Helga sin pensarlo dos veces trato de correr de ahí hacia dirección de arnold, este levanto su mano y corrió hacia ella para entrelazar su mano y correr lo más que pudieran darles las piernas, pero…..

-Ingenuos, que no saben que esto no es real, no la rescataras nunca mientras su cuerpo, este en mi poder, tu nunca podrás rescatarla, rey arnold

Tomo a Helga con su mano de garra y la arrastro hacia el otro lado, mientras ella gritaba y sollozaba.

-¡ARNOLD! POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, AYUDAME, TENGO MIEDOOOOO! ¡ARNOLD!

Arnold corrió en dirección de ellos pero cuando llego hasta donde estaban desaparecieron…

-¡NOOO! !HELGA, HELGA¡ -Arnold gritaba y lloraba incontrolablemente.

-¡!HELGA¡ -Abrió los ojos

-Vaya hermano hasta que despiertas, estaba temiendo que tendría que ir por el jefe ese, ya me estabas asustando

-Gerald, era Helga, tengo que ir por ella aún está viva

-Mmm mmm mmm, esto te está afectando más de lo que creí.

-Es que no lo entiendes Helga…

-Rey arnold, acaban de llegar unas personas que al parecer venían con usted, las encontraron en el rio y decidieron traerlos aquí –Dijo Mayna

-Gracias Mayna –Dicho esto arnold y Gerald salieron de la cabaña para ver quiénes eran

Para su gran sorpresa eran el profesor Simmons, Eduardo y algunos compañeros (Rhonda, Curly, Lila, Alan, Phoebe y Nadine)

-Arnold, Gerald, que bueno que están bien, me alegra tanto ahora solo me faltan Helga, Harol y Sid –Decía el profesor Simmons con un pequeño suspiro

-Arnold ¿Dónde está Geraldine?

-No lo sé Alan, pero iré a buscarla, ustedes quédense aquí con los ojos verdes

-NO, CLARO QUE NO SI VAS A IR A BUSCAR A HELGA TENGO QUE IR YO, YO SOY SU PROMETIDO

-PERO ¿QUE TE PASA?, LA VIDA DE HELGA Y DE TODOS ESTA EN JUEGO Y SOLO PIENSAS EN UN TONTO TRATO MATRIMONIAL QUE ELLA NI SIQUIERA QUIERE. –Arnold estaba furioso

No lo podía creer como estaban las cosas y este se ponía a recalcarle que Helga se casaría con él en algún futuro solo por la ambición del padre de Helga, quien había sido capaz de vender a sus hijas como mercancía.

-Bien arnold, ya está listo Oliver para llevarlos a la montaña

-Gracias, una pregunta más ¿Dónde está el corazón?

-Bien arnold ese es un secreto pero dada las circunstancias, te diré que lo tiene ya Oliver por si lo requieren.

-De acuerdo muchas gracias

-Espera Gerald, arnold, quiero ir con ustedes –Dijo tímidamente Phoebs

-Claro que no Phoebs –Dijo Gerald antes de que arnold respondiera

-Pero Gerald, Helga es mi amiga y es más que eso es como mi hermana, quiero ir por ella y….

-No Phoebe creo que Gerald tiene razón, estaremos más tranquilos si ustedes ya se quedan aquí.

-Yo no me quedare aquí, iré a esa montaña –Dijo Alan

-Bien como quieras –Dijo Arnold fastidiado

-Por favor quiero ir –Dijo Phoebe

-Está bien Phoebe pero te quedaras fuera de la montaña en algún lugar seguro –Dijo Arnold

-¿ARNOLD? ¿ESTAS LOCO? ES PELIGROSO, YO PREFIERO…

-Gerald entiende a Phoebe, solo quiere ir para ver que Helga está bien la dejaremos fuera de la montaña así no le pasara nada ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –Dijo no muy convencido

Y así emprendieron el viaje, arnold, Gerald, Oliver, Phoebe y Alan, hacia la montaña donde los padres de arnold y Helga estaban atrapados, caminaron bastante desde la aldea de los ojos verdes hasta aquella montaña, pero no demasiado como ellos caminaron para encontrar a los ojos verdes.

A la atardecer ya habían llegado a la montaña, solo era cuestión de tiempo para realizar algún movimiento en ese lugar, pero primero estaban observando si había demasiados guardias vigilándola, solo había dos en la entrada, así es que por lo menos la entrada sería un poco fácil pero…..


	15. Chapter 15 TESORO DE LOS OJOS VERDES

-¡¿HELGA?! –grito arnold a la rubia que estaba saliendo de la montaña

-Shhh arnold ¿estás loco que te sucede? nos pueden descubrir viejo –Gerald le tapó la boca

Pero Phoebe ya estaba levantándose, pues Helga ya estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Se le veía rara, sus ojos ya no eran azules estaban totalmente negros y no mostraban ningún brillo o alguna emoción, estaban totalmente ausentes, parecía que no vivía nadie en ese cuerpo, daba escalofríos, llevaba puesto un vestido color negro que la hacía ver mucho más pálida (era negro con detalles rojos, llevaba una pequeña corona de color negra)

Helga estaba totalmente pálida y no parecía reconocerlos porque en ese momento les arrojo un poco de fuego con un bastón que tenía en sus manos.

-! AAAAAH¡ -Gritaron los niños quienes huyeron de ahí.

Arnold si grito pero solo se escondió unos momentos, después vio que uno de los guardias se acercó a Helga, pero se retiró nuevamente y cuando ella también se iba, arnold la jalo de la mano.

-Helga ¿qué te pasa? Podrías habernos herido

-¿Quién eres tu sirviente? ¿Cómo te atreves a maltratarme?

-No soy un sirviente, soy tu amigo, nos conocemos desde hace años soy arnold, ¿Helga no me recuer….no me recuerdas? –Dijo esto último con un nudo en la garganta

-No –Dijo ella fríamente

-Pero…..

-Sera mejor que te vayas a mi amo no le gustan los intrusos, adiós –Dicho esto se fue

¿A su amo? Arnold no entendía nada que es lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso llego demasiado tarde? No, no podía vencerse ahora que había visto que Helga seguía con vida, trataría de entrar a la cueva, así es que empezó a buscar al resto de sus compañeros

Los encontró un poco más alejados de aquella montaña.

-Bien Gerald, entonces mientras Oliver les dispara estas pequeñas agujas a esos guardias, nosotros entraremos a la cueva, buscaremos a mis padres y Helga, en cuanto los tengamos saldremos con ellos.

-Bien arnold suena un buen plan, pero tienes que llevarte esto –Le dijo Oliver dándole el corazón –La reina Helga sigue en ese mal de sueño y lo peor ella hace sus acciones dependiendo a lo que ella vive dentro de su mente, no está consiente, pero si permanece de esa forma hasta que el sol salga será demasiado tarde nunca volverá –Dijo Oliver esto último con voz de pánico.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces con esto podre ayudarla? –Pregunto arnold observándola la piedra de corazón era azul como los ojos de Helga pero la piedra de en medio era de color verde como los suyos, era de crista como diamante.

-No lo sé arnold, nunca la hemos ocupado porque no sabes hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, vamos Gerald

-Espera yo también voy

-Alan viejo pero en que nos vas a ayudar, en recordar ¿qué Helga es tu prometida? –Dijo Gerald

-No de verdad quiero ayudar

-está bien Gerald que venga, nos ayudara.

-bien

Empezaron a avanzar hacia la montaña, esperaron un poco y Oliver empezó a enviarles esas ajugas a los guardias, la primera le fallo pero antes de que este empezara a alarmar a los demás le dio el segundo directo a la garganta y después al otro, ambos cayeron desplomados al suelo.

Arnold, Gerald y Alan, ingresaron. La cueva se veía oscura a pesar de las antorchas, estuvieron avanzando, hasta que llegaron a una tipo celda y alrededor había más, en ese momento.

-Tengo hambre, ¡VAMOS A MORIR! –se quejaba Harold

-Tranquilo Harold alguien vendrá ya verás –Decía Sid.

-Bien, Alan y Gerald vayan a sacar a Harold y Sid que están aquí y yo seguiré buscando a mis padres.

Cuando se acercaron a la celda, tuvieron que callar a Harold y Sid porque estuvieron a punto de gritar de la emoción.

-Por fin que bueno que vinieron –Dijo Harold

-Si empezaba a preocuparme demasiado

-Tranquilo Sid en un momento los sacamos –Dijo Gerald

Arnold avanzo unas celdas más preguntándose ¿Por qué hay tantas? Si no hay nadie más que mis amigos y deberían estar mis padres, empezó a sentir miedo y un vacío no los veía, hasta que…

Volteo hacia la izquierda y luego derecha y luego, de pronto vio a un hombre rubio alto, abrazando a una mujer de cabello rojizo y de estatura media y delgada, la tez de ambos era blanca, pese al sol no se habían bronceado mucho.

¿Desde cuantos años estarían en esta celda, fea y sucia? Los observaba y sabía que si eran sus padres, a pesar de no conocerlos en persona, el sabía que eran ellos por las fotografías y a pesar de 11 años los miraba y se daba cuenta de que si eran ellos.

-¿Mama? ¿Papa? –Fue un susurro casi inaudible, pese a eso su padre lo miro y se sorprendió

-¿arnold?

-sí, papa soy yo –Dijo el cabeza de balón con inmensa felicidad

-No lo puedo creer ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, HIJO ERES TU MI HIJO SI QUE ALEGRIA POR FIN PUEDO VERTE! –Grito su papa, se despertó su mama

-¿QUE PASA, MILES?

-MIRA ES ARNOLD NUESTRO ARNOLD, ESTA AQUÍ, AQUÍ ESTA, ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

-¿ARNOLD? –Lo miro su mama –MI HIJO ESTA AQUÍ, ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

-Hola mama, ya habrá tiempo de explicarles ahora tengo que sacarlos de aquí.

Tomo una piedra y rompió el candado que había en la reja, no sabía si estaba muy débil ese candado o en realidad tanta fue la emoción contenida que por eso ya no esperaba a que ellos salieran y pudiera abrazarlos.

-¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHO –por fin después de 11 años él podía abrazarlos

Su madre estaba llorando al igual que miles no sabían que decir, estaban avergonzados por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo solo, aun cuando sabían que el padre de miles y su esposa se hicieron cargo de arnold con mucho amor, se veía que él siempre quiso estar así, abrazados entre ellos.

Ellos solo lograron corresponderle el abrazo a arnold, estaban tan felices que poco se percataron de la presencia de cierta rubia, que al escuchar los gritos fue a ver que sucedía, pero al ver la escena paternal se quedó en shock.

-Nunca he tenido algo así –Murmuraba mientras veía a Arnold con sus padres

Helga se sentía más triste porque nadie se ha preocupado así por mí, ¿Por qué mi familia nunca ha podido ser eso una familia?, empezó sollozar nuevamente y arnold y sus padres escucharon.

-¡HELGA! –arnold corrió hasta donde estaba ella

-¡ALEJATE DE MI, RECUERDA QUE ERES UN SIMPLE VASALLO Y YO SOY TU REINA TIENES QUE ARRODILLARTE ANTE MI! –Grito Helga para que la voz no se le quebrara

-Pero Helga, yo te quiero no quiero que estés triste –La tomo de las manos –Helga regresa a mi por favor no quiero perderte, mira encontré a mis padres, ¿recuerdas que por eso estamos aquí? Tú me ayudaste –Se acercó más a ella y la abrazo

Ante este acto Helga algo en su interior reacciono, ¡Arnold! Es mi amado arnold, el si me quiere no es lo que soñé o era ¿realidad?

En ese momento llegaron sus amigos pero no solos detrás de ellos venían guardias tratando de atraparlos, y separaron a Helga de arnold.

-Reina tiene que ir con el amo, no se acerque a esta gente la puede confundir –Dicho esto se la llevaron dos guardias

Mientras se iba ella no quito la mirada de arnold, el tampoco lo hizo e incluso trato de seguirla pero sus amigos se lo impidieron, sus padres se pusieron a pelear con los guardias, aventaron todo lo que tenían a su alcance, al percatarse de esto los niños también empezaron a soltar golpes a los que se le acercaban, afortunadamente solo eran 4 guardias, de ser mas no la hubieran contado.

-No les hagan mucho daño –Dijo su padre al ver a Gerald quien iba a enterrarle una rama a uno de ellos –Son ojos verdes, están en el mal de sueño pero aun tengo la esperanza de que al derrotar a la sombra ellos vuelvan a la realidad.

-De acuerdo Sr. Shortman –Dijeron los niños

-Papa tengo que ir por Helga –Dijo arnold quien ya se dirigía nuevamente para el otro lado de la cueva

-Espera arnold –Dijo su madre quien lo tomo del hombro –Sé que tu amiga es muy importante para ti pero no puedes contra la sombra mientras no tengamos el corazón de los ojos verdes, se supone que accionarlo que no sabemos tampoco cómo se podrá derrotar a la sombra, tenemos que ir a la aldea.

-Mama, papa yo tengo el corazón, me lo dio el hijo del jefe de los ojos verdes, Oliver me lo dio por si lo necesitaba.

Sus padres estaban impresionados no creyeron que gente como los ojos verdes dejarían en manos de un niño de 11 años un gran tesoro como este ya que era su más preciado tesoro que han tenido guardado durante años, por lo que observaron maravillados la preciosa piedra que arnold les mostraba ya que nunca en todos estos años habían tenido el privilegio de ver el corazón de ojos verdes


	16. Chapter 16 BATALLA AMOR CONTRA EL MAL

-Bien hijo, iremos contigo, solo hay que dejar a tus amigos afuera.

-Está bien papa

-Pero Sr. Shortman yo voy a donde vaya arnold es mi hermano –Dijo Gerald colocándose al lado de arnold

-De acuerdo pero los demás….

-Yo tengo que ir Helga es mi prometida

-Bien entonces ustedes se quedaran afuera –Dijo amablemente Stella a Harold y Sid.

-De acuerdo Sra. Shortman –Dijeron Harold y Sid al unísono.

Mientras los dos niños salían los demás seguían ingresando a la cueva, les indicaron a Harold y Sid que Phoebe estaba afuera que se fueran con ella, la cueva no era tan grande, el segundo túnel estaba conduciéndolos hacia donde estaba la sombra, empezaron a escuchar su voz, por eso lo supieron, se escondieron para que no fueran vistos, pero lo que vieron fue un horror sobre todo para arnold.

Helga estaba dormida nuevamente pero lloraba y gritaba como si la estuvieran matando, como si le apretaran el corazón de la manera más cruel, repugnante y despiadada.

La sombra solo tenía su bastón encima de la cabeza de Helga, no se había fijado antes arnold pero ese mismo bastón que fue el que Helga tenía hace un rato, con el que esa misma sombra los había atacado en aquel barranco antes de llevarse a Helga, con el que la había hipnotizado la primera vez, era una piedra la que había ahí de color rojo, rojo vivo pero tenía como la forma de un demonio con cuernos y con una cara deformada que daría miedo de ser verdad, y de este despedía una especie de sombra negra que tenía atrapada a Helga.

Antes de que pudieran si quiera respirar alguien los atrapo a arnold, Gerald y Alan, ya que fueron los que se empezaron a ver pues la escena involuntariamente los obligo a querer salir y salvarla.

Afortunadamente sus padres seguían escondidos y podrían ayudarlos en algún momento.

-¡AAAH REY ARNOLD! QUE ALEGRIA VERTE DE NUEVO, VE A LA PEQUEÑA HELGA, LLORANDO Y GIMIENDO DE UN LADO QUE NO SALDRA VIVA!

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A HELGA, SOMBRA!

-Claro que no mi pequeño rey, porque no mejor disfrutas del espectáculo, en unos minutos ella ya no se acordara de que es el amor y la fe en las personas perderá toda emoción solo habrá sombras y oscuridad en su corazón y entonces ella misma te matara, ja jajajaja

-¡HELGA! DESPIERTA, NO ES VERDAD NADA DE LO QUE ESTAS VIENDO ES UNA MALDITA MENTIRA, ¡HELGAAAA! –Arnold trato de zafarse de su agresor pero no lo lograba y lo peor que sentía que si se movía demasiado el corazón de los ojos verdes se saldría de su bolsa.

-Ya está, concluido esto queridos jóvenes –Quito su bastón y la sombra despareció, Helga no se movía –Bien reina Helga, levántate y ataca a los intrusos –Ordeno la sombra

En ese momento Helga se levantó y empezó a ir hacia donde estaban ellos y ataco, la tribu había dicho que la anterior Helga tenia poderes que eran estrictamente referidos al agua, pero Helga saco un pequeño rayo de color azul, pero era fuego se percataron de eso, porque a pesar de que ella los ataco, fallo por un instante y vieron arder un poco de fuego en el piso.

Helga entonces se acercó más.

-¡HELGA MIRAME, HELGA NO ES VERDAD NADA DE LO QUE TE MOSTRO, POR FAVOR MIRAME CONFIA EN…

Miles y Stella entraron y empezaron a golpear a los guardias en cuanto los niños fueron liberados sus padres les gritaron que corrieran, todos corrieron e incluso se percataron de que los guardias y la misma Helga corrían.

Miles había lanzado una pequeña bomba donde estaba la sombra quien al parecer también huyo, en ese momento retumbo la cueva.

-¡ARNOLD! –Grito Gerald

-ESTOY BIEN GERALD, CORRE –Intento levantarse pero sintió que el corazón de ojos verdes no estaba -¡NO DIABLOS! ¿DONDE ESTA?

Empezó a buscar desesperadamente la piedra, pero en eso llegaron sus padres corrieron, vio como el polvo llegaba, la cueva estaba destrozándose, ellos tomaron a arnold de las manos para correr y salvarse.

Una vez afuera se dio cuenta de que todos peleaban había más de 50 guardias y Helga luchando y tratando de matar a los ojos verdes que llegaron, no sabía si Oliver los había llamado al ver que no salían pero ahora era un campo de batalla parte de la selva.

Sus padres se unieron, el trataba de ver si de casualidad la piedra hubiera salido de la cueva después de la explosión pero era inútil, no había rastro y sin luz era imposible buscar, en ese momento vio que Helga se le acerco y empezó a lanzarle fuego.

-¡HELGA BASTA! NO TIENES QUE HACERME DAÑO POR FAVOR TU NO ERES NUESTRA ENEMIGA –gritaba arnold al tiempo que trataba de protegerte del fuego.

-¡CALLATE! ERES UN MENTIROSO –Helga al parecer soñaba porque la mirada estaba perdida, pero aun así veía que estaba furiosa.

-¿PORQUE ESTAS FURIOSA HELGA?

-TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS IDIOTA

Arnold se aventó hacia ella y ambos cayeron por las rocas, quedo encima de ella y empezó a sujetarle las manos, estaba poniendo demasiada resistencia como si solo furia fuera su único sentimiento vivo aun.

-¡HELGA YA BASTA!

-NO DEJAME EN PAZ

Lo golpeo con la pierna en su estómago y arnold quedo sin aire pero aun así la siguió sujetando.

-¡NO LO HARE NUNCAA!

Arnold se acercó e hizo algo que la sombra no se esperaba, quien seguía con la mirada a la pareja joven ya que solo quería destruirlos, pero arnold beso a Helga como pudo y soportando los golpes de Helga, hasta que ella dejo de pelear.

-¿Arnold? –Él se separó de ella, ella parecía recuperarse un poco pero aun así parecía que estaba perdida dentro de su cuerpo

-Jajajaja lástima que no tienes el corazón que fundieron los anteriores reyes, mientras no esté eso ella no podrá recobrarse del todo ahora, será mejor que te mate y así mi amenaza se acabara

La sombra empezó a acercarse a ellos, los demás seguían peleando por lo que no se percataron de esto.

-Helga escúchame, por favor Helga mírame –Arnold tomo su rostro delicadamente ahora que Helga estaba más tranquila e hizo que se enfocara hacia el –Helga eres muy importante para mi y para otras personas, lo que esa sombra te hizo pensar o soñar nada, nada es verdad, te necesito Helga y tú lo sabes, eres parte de mí y tú tienes mi corazón y sin ti no estaría completo nunca

-Arnold…. –Susurro Helga solo arnold la escucho, se acercó y le dio otro tierno beso.

En ese momento Helga parecía reaccionar pues le correspondió el tierno beso, al separarse arnold se dio cuenta de que sus ojos ya eran más azules y menos ausentes, tal vez si seguía diciéndole cuanto la amaba y que era un idiota por el tiempo desperdiciado y también quería decirle que nunca la dejaría pero….

-Ya basta de habladuría, me habría gustado quedarme con ambos y que fueran reyes de mi reino oscuro, claro yo más poderoso que ustedes, pero es mejor que me deshaga de ti rey arnold eres más fuerte y peligroso que la reina ella es más manejable por su bondad y su amor que siempre le ha dado esperanza de todo pero solo espero te hayas despedido de ella rey arnold, porque tú te iras ahora al más allá sin tu reina, ¡HASTA NUNCA INUTIL!

La sombra levanto el gran bastón que de momento se convirtió en una afilada espada y quiso atravesársela a arnold pero….

Arnold y la sombra quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, no era imposible no por favor no pensaba arnold.

La sombra aun no lo podía creer, saco su espada quien se convirtió nuevamente en bastón

-¡NOOOOOOO ¡-grito arnold.

En ese momento toda batalla ceso, también porque algo peor venia, el viento empezó a soplar demasiado fuerte que hacía que casi no pudieran estar peleando los del bando de la sombra, el volcán amenazó con hacer erupción ya que empezó a salir ceniza de él, las aves empezaron a volar de ahí asustadas, y vino la lluvia pero que golpeaba desesperadamente el suelo y a los guardias que trataron de ocultarse.

Arnold sujeto el cuerpo hiriente y no lo soltaba mientras sollozaba, el cuerpo de Helga ya hacía en sus brazos sin ningún movimiento, arnold temía lo peor.


	17. Chapter 17 EL AMOR SIEMPRE TRIUNFA

Arnold lloraba mientras sujetaba a Helga, no la quería soltar temía que si lo hacia ella se iría para siempre, en ese momento.

-¿A-A-Arnold? –Helga le dijo en un pequeño susurro –Mira –Enseño lo que tenía en su mano, que por un momento brillo antes de entregárselo.

-El corazón de los ojos verdes, ¿pero cómo? –Dijo arnold confundido

-Arnold, tú también eres muy importante para mí en mi vida y tampoco está completa sin ti –Dijo Helga, mientras le sonreía

-Hijo, será mejor que la llevemos a un hospital –Dijo Stella

-Espera Stella tal vez con el corazón se pueda hacer pero no sé cómo se usa –Dijo Miles, dudando

-Bien entonces….

Pero en ese momento que arnold se relajó, la naturaleza también lo hizo y la sombra se liberó y se fue contra ellos, queriendo acabar con todos.

Lanzo a sus padres hacia un lado y se dirigió hacia él y Helga, ella ya estaba consiente por lo que trato de ponerse de pie nuevamente pero inútil.

Arnold en un movimiento cubrió a Helga con su cuerpo e involuntariamente se cubrió con su mano donde tenía sujetado el corazón de ojos verdes y espero el golpe, cerró los ojos.

La sombra fue atacada por una luz blanca cegadora que salió de la piedra y solo se escuchó su grito estruendoso y desapareció solo quedo el bastón, que de pronto la piedra ya no era de color rojo si no verde y no tenía esa horrible figura de demonio.

En ese momento todos los guardias, reaccionaron y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes, pero cayeron, desafortunadamente unos murieron al instante porque ya no había alma en ellos, por suerte no fueron tantos, la mayoría presentaba desnutrición según su padre quien los revisaba rápidamente.

Traía en sus brazos a Helga, mientras Alan se quejaba una y otra vez de que él pudo haberla cargado pero Helga no quiso, aun cuando estaba perdiendo la vida ella solo quería estar cerca de él.

Al llegar a la aldea, todos se apresuraron a tomar a los heridos y empezar a curarlos, en cuanto Helga fue llevada a la cabaña donde el jefe de la tribu trataría de salvarla.

-Voy a necesitar el corazón de ojos verdes, creo que ya funciona.

-¿Qué quiere decir con ya funciona? ¿Qué no funcionaba? –Pregunto arnold preocupado

-Así es, cuando los reyes murieron esta piedra jamás pudimos accionarla nuevamente, por lo que llevaba años dormida sin vida, pero al parecer ahora vive nuevamente por el amor que hay entre ustedes dos –Dijo refiriéndose a arnold y Helga –Gracias al poder del amor la sombra fue destruida como esa vez, por lo menos por el momento, espero que no vuelva esta vez, y gracias a esto también podre salvarla, al menos eso espero.

Dicho esto el jefe ingreso a la cabaña…

-Bien mucho gusto Sres. Shortman, me da gusto que arnold si los haya logrado encontrar, ese niño es especial y es especialmente uno de mis alumnos especiales y consentidos –Decía Simmons

-Nosotros también estamos felices de que por fin podamos estar libres nuevamente –Decía Stella

-¿desde cuándo los tenían aprisionados?

-Desde hace 5 años

-Que terrible

-Así es profesor Simmons

Arnold solo miraba hacia la puerta de la cabaña no quería que Helga lo dejara, de repente Mayna se acercó y le dijo –Arnold mi abuelo dice que ya puedes pasar.

Arnold estaba intranquilo, hasta no ver a Helga no estaría tranquilo, así es que respiro hondo y entro a la cabaña, inseguro de lo que iba a encontrar dentro de esta.

Al entrar vio a Helga sentada platicado tranquilamente con el jefe de la tribu, ¿Cómo es posible? Hace una hora no estaba así, estaba sin evitar agotarse con tan solo unas palabras que decía.

-Rey arnold, le explicaba a la pequeña reina que el poder del amor que se dieron mutuamente en la batalla, hizo que el corazón apareciera en las manos de Helga, con el cual pudiste derrotar a la sombra –Ambos se sonrojaron perdiéndose un poco del resto de la conversación después de la palabra amor –Gracias a esto también el corazón de ojos verdes, volvió a tener su poder y con esto he podido sanar la herida que tenía Helga.

-¿entonces ya está bien? ¿Quiero decir ya no tiene nada?

-Así es arnold ya no tiene nada mira tú mismo

Le enseño la herida que hace un momento al venir a la aldea, Helga tenía en un costado del estómago, parecía como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Tenía la piel normal sin ninguna marca de nada.

-Bien entonces ¿Por qué no vamos a comer y ahora si a celebrar? –El jefe dijo esto y se salió de la cabaña.

Helga y arnold se quedaron unos minutos ahí, pero después salieron, y caminaron un rato por los alrededores, mientras todos estaban celebrando, arnold quería estar a solas con ella por lo que le agrado la idea, se tuvieron que escabullir uno a uno porque Alan estaba furioso, por lo que paso en la batalla.

-Helga necesito decirte algo

-Dime ¿qué pasa Arnoldo?

-Bien lo que sucede es que yo bueno, quería decirte que tú me…..tú me gustas y mucho….es más me gustas tanto que yo…..yo….Helga….yo –La tomo de las manos y se acercó a ella

Helga sonrojada simplemente se dejó abrazar

-Te amo Helga –Dijo arnold

-Yo también te amo arnold –Dijo Helga mientras cerraba los ojos y arnold la besaba

En ese momento nada importaba ya, para ellos después de una larga y dura noche, esto era la recompensa que tenían, esa burbuja de amor creada por ambos y solo para ellos, sin nadie mas, simplemente sus corazones importaban en ese instante, solo importaba el latido descontrolado que estos emitían, hasta que…

-Arnold viejo tu papa esta….oooh…. ¿Qué hacen?

-¡GERALD! –Reclamo arnold más enojado que avergonzado pues había interrumpido su momento de ambos.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién? –Decía Helga quien no reaccionaba.

-Gerald…estábamos…..es decir que…. ¿Qué paso? –Dijo arnold entre nervioso y enojado

-Lo siento viejo pero tu papa quiere que vayas, y no se preocupen diré lo que ustedes digan, hare como si no hubiera visto eso.

-¿QUEE? –arnold y Helga dijeron al unísono

-Lo que ustedes digan –Dicho esto Gerald se fue.

Helga y arnold decidieron regresar, se la pasaron genial, los ojos verdes estuvieron gustosos de celebrarle a sus reyes y amigos de estos, para celebrar incluso muchos fueron a pescar muchos peces y otros se fueron a casar algún animal para comerlo, no lo hicieron delante de los niños ya que tal vez sería algo impresionante ante sus ojos.

-Rey arnold –Dijo Mayna

-Sí que sucede Mayna, oh por cierto solo dime arnold

-De acuerdo arnold –La niña se sonrojo

-¿Si?

-¿Quisiera…..quisiera saber si puedes aco-ompañarme por más leña? –Pregunto tímidamente

Helga estaba a su lado hablando con sus padres de arnold, se veía que a ellos le había caído excelentemente bien Helga, arnold no se quería perder ningún detalle, además no quería separarse de Helga, su Helga, así que con la mayor amabilidad que pudo rechazo a Mayna.

-Lo siento Mayna pero quiero estar aquí junto a mis padres y amigos

-¡Oh! Entiendo está bien –Dijo muy decepcionada y un poco molesta

Siguieron la fiesta hasta que se cansaron, los ojos verdes ofrecieron que se quedaran hasta el día siguiente y además unos cuantos ojos verdes los llevarían al hotel donde se hospedaban y donde estaría el resto de los alumnos.

Como a la media noche casi todos se fueron a dormir, arnold estuvo todo el tiempo junto a sus padres, los amaba tanto y estaba tan feliz de poder tenerlos nuevamente sanos y salvos, al parecer esa sombra no era tan mala del todo, se encargó de mantenerlos con vida, esto obviamente con un objetivo diferente a la vida.

Sus padres y casi todos sus compañeros se fueron a dormir, a excepción de Gerald, Phoebe, Helga y Alan, obviamente no la quería dejar sola.

-Bien ya tengo sueño, Helga ya vámonos, te dejare en la cabaña donde dormirán las niñas –Dijo Alan dándole la mano

-Claro que no, ¡fenomenal! Alan, casi muero y tú solo piensas en dormir cuando a mí me gusta estar platicando con Phoebs mientras miro la hermosa luna –Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo no sin antes voltear a ver un cabeza de balón que andaba por ahí.

-Pero ya es hora de dormir, además que interesante puede tener ese pedazo de globo flo….

-Mucho cuidado Alan, si es que quieres que mínimo simpaticemos no te metas más con mis gustos, niño estúpido, eres un niño insensible y poco perceptible y obviamente no tenemos nada en común, sería lo mejor que le dijeras a tu padre que se olvide del trato obviamente sin decirle algo que haga que lleve a la quiebra a Bob.

-No tendrás suerte el matrimonio seguirá en pie y dentro de unos años serás mía y no podrás hacer nada.

-Das asco Alan –Dijo arnold –Helga es una chica sensible dejara que haga lo que le gusta y eso incluye también dejara elegir, si no lo haces ninguna chica te querrá nunca

-¡Tu cállate imbécil!

-¡YA BASTA! Por dios Alan acabo de sobrevivir, mínimo ten consideración de eso y por ahora deja de fastidiar y si te vas a quedar a vigilarme está bien pero sin quejas, si no mejor ya vete a dormir

Helga lo dijo muy seria, Alan se calló y por una vez en la vida desde que la conoció, decidió dejarla y que hiciera lo que se le pegara la gana, estaba harto.

Gerald y Phoebs se despidieron una hora más tarde y cada uno fue a sus respectivas cabañas.

Arnold se acercó al tronco donde estaba Helga y la observo, estaba tranquila y sus ojos reflejaban la luz de luna llena, parecía que le gustaba a Helga, le recordaba a la chica de sus sueños a la doble de Helga entonces pensó, que estúpido fui, todo este tiempo Helga siempre ha sido tal cual es, yo fui un idiota por no darme cuenta.

-Geraldine, perdóname –Dijo arnold, ella lo volteo a ver con una cara confusa –Siempre tuve frente a mi a la chica de mis sueños y nunca pude verlo bien, eres buena con ese caparazón de rudeza que creaste para que nadie te lastimara

-En realidad yo soy asi si Arnoldo

-Claro que no Hell, tu y yo lo sabemos, eres dulce, gentil, amorosa, poética, amable y tienes un toque de sinceridad con el que dices las cosas, aunque parezcan a veces groseras de tu parte, sé que es parte de ti también esa parte de rudeza y eso querida Helga te hace única y especial.

-Gracias arnold –Dijo sonrojándose

-Helga no hay de que, solo dije la verdad –Se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente.

No dijeron nada no había necesidad ambos sabían lo que sentían por ambos y se abrazaron mientras observaron la luna y las estrellas de la noche, en su momento de inocencia y amor, Helga había esperado tanto por eso que quería que no terminara nunca esa noche, se sentía la más dichosa del mundo.

Lo que no supieron ambos rubios es que Mayna estaba observando desde su cabaña, ella estaba furiosa, siempre pensó que si el rey arnold del que tanto le hablaban, cuando llegara seria para él y nada más para él, pero parecía que tendría problema en eso que tanto ansiaba, porque ella quería que el rey se casara con ella para ella así ser reina, esto más que nada para tener el respeto y admiración de los demás.


	18. Chapter 18 UNA PROMESA DE AMOR

Arnold estaba despertándose en la cabaña que compartía con sus padres, anoche después de estar un buen rato al lado de Helga, decidieron por fin irse a dormir muy a su pesar, y seguramente también de ella pensaba.

Se dio cuenta que ya debía ser un poco tarde ya que el sol ya estaba a todo su esplendor, tal vez todos se despertaran tarde pensó, mientras se despertaba bien, entro su madre seguido por su padre, ella llevaba un plato.

-Bien que bueno que despertaste cielo, te he traído el desayuno –Dijo Stella

Le dio un plato con un pescado frito y un poco de sopa de verduras, su padre le señalo un vaso indicándole que era para él.

-Arnold, hijo mientras desayunas, necesitamos hablar contigo –Su padre se notaba un poco preocupado

-¿Qué pasa? –Comenzaba a asustarse

-No es nada malo, bueno no como lo de la sombra, es solo que los ojos verdes se sienten un poco nerviosos y nos han pedido de ser posible que antes de irnos volvamos a ayudar a que su pueblo se fortalezca y también por si la brote del virus vuelve a surgir, estar aquí o por lo menos dejarles suficiente medicamento para sobrevivir.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿quiere decir que no volveremos a hillwood, papa?

-Así es arnold, tal vez volvamos en unos 6 meses, trataremos de apurarnos, arnold quiero que nos entiendas, tu madre y yo lo hemos charlado un poco, no queremos que tú te vayas nuevamente solo a hillwood, por lo que si tú lo deseas entonces, podríamos quedarnos a vivir aquí por 6 meses, si no quieres he platicado con tu madre y volverán tú y ella a hillwood.

Lo dijo realmente con la voz triste, se veía que no quería separarse ni de su madre ni de él, que podría hacer entonces, decidió que debía hablar con Helga, se ausentaría no solo de hillwood sino también de ella, necesitaba verla y poder explicarle, saber que pensaba ella.

-Necesito ir a caminar –Dijo levantándose

Sus padres solo se quedaron dentro de la cabaña, él se fue con la sola idea de buscar a Helga, hasta que de repente parecía que el destino quería que se encontraron cada cinco minutos porque mientras caminaba por un sendero la vio.

Estaba hermosa le habían dado un pequeño vestido color azul, con rayas blancas y su cabello estaba suelto aunque tenía su listón rosa de siempre.

-Hola Helga –Saludo amablemente

-Hola cabeza de balón ¿Qué hay? –Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Bueno Helga hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo –Le dijo seriamente –Pero antes quiero saber algunas cosas por favor

-¿Quieres jugar a las preguntas Arnoldo?

-Si, mi primera pregunta es, ¿eres Cecil?

-¿Quién rayos es Cecil romeo?

-Entonces si eres

-No

-Vamos Helga si no tu quien más, al menos que haya sido Lila si tal…

-¡QUE ESTAS LOCO ARNOLDO, ELLA NO HARIA NADA DE ESO, SOY YO LA UNICA NIÑA QUE TE ACOSA DE DIA Y DE NOCHE, ENTENDIDO YO SOY CECIL –se tapó la boca –Diablos

-Pues muchas gracias por esa cita, me encanto mi pequeña Cecil

Ella solo se sonrojo.

-bien arnold ahora yo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Bien eso no me lo esperaba pensó arnold

-Es que….

-Dilo ya cabezón me hare vieja aquí

-Mis padres, necesitan…quedarse en san Lorenzo más tiempo –Ya lo dije –Y quieren que me quede.

-¡Oh!

-Bien por eso te buscaba quiero saber qué piensas y dime ¿Qué hago?, no quiero dejarte pero también quiero a mis padres, solo será un corto tiempo….

-No te preocupes arnold, quiero que te quedes aquí con tus padres, hace tanto tiempo que los buscabas y ahora que los tienes, no puedo, no puedo ser egoísta y pedirte que me elijas a mí, no puedo arnold, son tus padres y quiero que estés feliz –Lo dijo sin mirarlo

-Solo quiero que me prometas algo –Dijo y la obligo a voltearse, cuando la vio se le partió el corazón, Helga estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, se veía destrozada, su mirada se veía que no quería que él se quedara pero ella ama y lo ama de verdad que no puede prohibirle de la compañía de sus padres, esto solo lo puso más indeciso.

Helga se percató y lo tomo de las manos –Arnold, te voy a extrañar mucho, pero tu lugar está aquí con tus padres, ellos te aman no son como los míos, si fuera así tal vez te diría que no te quedaras pero no es así, y aunque lo fueran no sé cómo yo soy tan loca para seguir queriéndolos con mayor razón tu mi buen samaritano Arnoldo –Dijo sonriéndole sinceramente

-Bien pero quiero hacer una promesa –Se quitó la gorra –Quiero que te quedes con ella.

-Claro que no Arnoldo se lo que significa para ti, enserio arnold no puedo aceptarlo…..

-Helga, quiero que te la quedes y te prometo que iré por ella, procurare no tardarme mucho porque la quiero pronto de regreso esa es mi promesa para ti mi amada Geraldine y también te prometo escribirte todos los días, aunque tú no me escribas yo lo hare siempre y te tendré al pendiente de todo y cuando vuelva, seremos novios oficialmente, no importa lo que digan o ¿sí?

-Claro que no importa las habladurías de los demás, Arnold te prometo cuidarla siempre y.. –Helga se quitó su moño –Quiero que lo traigas de regreso, quiero verlo pronto para seguírtelo luciendo, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que si siempre me gusto tu moño rosa, porque es rosa como tu ropa –Dijo sonriéndole

-Te prometo que escribiré una respuesta a todas tus cartas para que sepas todo lo que pasa allá en hillwood.

-Gracias, y Helga si no es mucho pedir puedes pasar de vez en cuando a casa de mis abuelos, no quiero que estén tristes ni solos.

-Claro que sí, también me hare cardo de Abner, te lo prometo

-Gracias Helga te prometo que regresar pronto –Se acercó a ella, la tomo suavemente de su rostro con sus manos y la beso –Es una promesa de amor mi preciosa Geraldine

-Claro que si mi Angel de cabellos dorados –Dijo Helga abrazándolo

Mientras se abrazaban y con esto pactaban una promesa para ellos de amor, para que la separación fuera menos dolorosa para ambos, aunque eso era inevitable.


	19. Chapter 19 HILLWOOD SIN TI

Regresaron a hillwood, de regreso Helga solo estuvo callada, alejada de todos, no le interesaba nada, solo quería llegar a casa y quedarse un buen rato en su cuarto esperar hasta que llegue la carta de su arnold.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, ya estaban los familiares de cada uno de las personas, lo que le sorprendió a Helga fue ver al abuelo de arnold ahí.

-Sr. Phill, ¿Arnold no le ha marcado? Dijo que le llamaría desde el hotel donde nos hospedamos para avisarle –Helga le dijo con preocupación que tal si arnold no le había dicho nada y phill y gertie estarían buscándolo desesperadamente.

-Claro que nos habló, jovencita, pero me dijo que viniera a recogerte, ya que seguramente el tacaño de Pataki no quiso gastar su gasolina para venir por ti jejejeje, disculpa por el insulto pequeña –Dijo phill

-No se preocupe tiene razón no vinieron por mí, entonces ¿nos vamos?

-En un momento pequeño, gertie está en la oficina

-Ok

-Helga, vamos mis padres te llevaran a tu casa –Empezó a jalarla

-Espera Alan, los abuelos de arnold me llevaran, vinieron por mi hasta acá

-Mucho gusto, nadie les pidió que lo hicieran

-Alan no seas grosero, además ellos viven por mi casa y tú no, así que será mejor que me vaya con phill y gertie.

-Tu papa no se ha enterado de lo que….

-Díselo entonces, ¿sabes algo estúpido niño rico? Me tienes ¡HARTAAAAA! DEJAME EN PAZ Y TOMA TU ESTUPIDO ANILLO! –Helga exploto y le aventó el anillo a Alan -¿Nos vamos? Ahí viene gertie.

-Ah Eleonor que bueno es verte de nuevo soldado, ¿estas lista para ir a casa?

-Claro que si gertie, aunque a decir verdad me gustaría más estar en la casa de ustedes que en la mía –Murmuro algo avergonzada

-Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida a nuestro ejército, pequeña Eleonor.

-Si

Llegaron al auto de phill, y por primera vez desde que dejo a arnold, ella empezó a disfrutar y divertirse los abuelos de arnold eran muy ocurrentes sobre todo gertie, aunque phill con sus historias inventadas también hacia que se divirtiera aún más, llegaron a Susent Arms.

-Entonces pequeñita, ¿segura que quieres caminar desde aquí a tu casa?

-Si phill será lo mejor porque Alan seguramente fue de chismoso con mis padres y no quiero meterlos en problemas.

-Está bien Eleonor pero si se pone pesada la contienda en tu campamento sabes que puedes venir a nuestro regimiento y pasar las noches que quieras soldado.

-Si capitán si –Se colocó como un soldado de verdad y empezó a marchar

-No le des cuerda hija después no habrá quien la controle.

-No se preocupe yo puedo hacerlo

-De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces

-Por supuesto –Les guiño un ojo y se fue.

La miraron partir.

-Galletita, sabes –Suspiro –Extraño a arnold y todavía falta mucho para volver a verlo.

-Lo se phill pero debemos ser fuertes y defender el país –Dicho esto se metió a la casa de huéspedes.

-Tú no cambias galletita, ¡HEY VIEJA LOCA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON ESO!

Se metió corriendo ya que gertie estaba aventando unos libros.

Helga camino y llego a su casa, el auto de Bob estaba ahí por lo que seguramente si sonó el teléfono ya había respondido a la llamada de Alan.

Suspiro hondo para armarse de valor y abrió la puerta, entonces una vez adentro, escucho unas voces, una la reconoció de inmediato era Olga, dejo su maleta a un lado de las escaleras y camino hacia la sala de trofeos.

-Ya te dije Bob, es lo que voy a hacer y punto, es mas ya lo hice por si no te diste cuenta.

-No, no lo harás Olga en este mismo instante te llevare con tu esposo

-No, no quiero es violento por dios papa ¡ME VIOLO!

-¡Patrañas!

-¡¿QUEE?! ¿CREES QUE MIENTO? ¿ES ENSERIO PAPA? – Olga no creía lo que escuchaba

-Claro que sí, solo te asustaste pequeña porque eras pura y….

-No te equivocas papa, el me violo –Lo dijo más clara y tratando de calmarse

Helga termino por entrar, al verla ahí, Bob le pidió que se fuera, pero ella solo vio a su hermana mayor quien la miraba a su vez, su mirada era triste, se acercó y la abrazo como esa vez antes de la boda.

Olga le regreso el abrazo pero solo un instante –Papa ya te avise, voy a denunciarlo y si no quieres eso, arregla el problema en el que me has metido, y espero que reflexiones para que tu hija menor es decir Helga no sufra esto como yo.

-Claro que no lo hará, ella y Alan se llevan mejor, apuesto a que a ti también te gusta Helga

-Claro que no me gusta Bob

-No importa, y tu Olga, vamos iremos con Sammuel, nada de peros –Dijo al ver que ella replicaría –Arreglare esto pero no te divorciaras, solo me encargare de que no vuelva a maltratarte.

La tomo del brazo y se la llevo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Helga de que se despidiera de ella.

Subió a su habitación y empezó a llorar, si a Olga le había pasado eso con una persona que no conocía, se preguntaba la suerte de ella, Alan era un niño caprichoso, celoso, encimoso y demasiado posesivo, recordaba lo que le dijo a arnold, seria mía, eso le asustaba no era un objeto para pertenecerle a alguien.

Se recostó y se quedó dormida, no despertó hasta el día siguiente, vio el reloj, ya eran las 10 lo bueno es que era sábado, por lo que no iba a la escuela, tomo una ducha y se vistió y se dirigió a Susent Arms.

-Hola Helga ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a salir Miriam

-No puedes lo siento

-¿Pero porque?

-Alan le marco ayer a tu padre y él quiere hablar contigo está en la sala de trofeos

Se dirigió de mala gana hacia allá, vio a Bob en el sofá.

-Bien Helga si no quieres irte de hillwood, entonces pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa, te casaras es un hecho dentro de 7 años.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Helga, no quiero más problemas ni contigo ni con tu hermana, ¿Por qué le hablaste así a Alan?

-Porque no me deja hacer nada, no me deja en paz, quiero divertirme con mis amigos quiero estar saliendo sin tener que tenerlo como guardia, quiero mi vida de antes, solo pido eso.

-Bien, le diré que deje de estar así, pero te portaras bien y recuerda tú ya tienes un compromiso por lo que más vale que lo dejes en claro con los chicos.

-Como sea –Decidió darle por su lado antes de que la mandara lejos, lejos de arnold más de lo que ya estaba, lejos de lo que le recordaba a él, lejos de sus abuelos y de la casa de huéspedes.

-Y para el lunes quiero que te disculpes con él y vuelvas a aceptar ese anillo

-¿QUEE?

-ya escuchaste jovencita, ya puedes irte, no llegues tarde

Toda la tarde se la paso en Susent Arms, pero una vez que salió, empezó a recordar que arnold no estaría ahí no solo ese día si no muchos más.

Se daba cuenta de que a pesar de que estaba ahí metida todo el día, no sirvió de nada hillwood sin su amada luz dorada no era lo mismo, no era lo mismo y solo la torturaba el estar en la casa de huéspedes pero había prometido hacerlo, prometió estar al pendiente de sus abuelos, de Abner, así que no podía renunciar, ni tampoco a la promesa dada.

De lo único que está segura es que hillwood sin arnold nunca jamás volvería a ser lo mismo, porque sin su amado cabeza de balón era como si hillwood estuviera cubierto por la noche sin ver jamás la luz del sol.


	20. Chapter 20 APRENDIENDO A VIVIR SIN TI

Ha pasado ya dos semanas, dos semanas desde que ese idiota se largó, te odio estúpido cabeza de balón pensaba Helga mientras caminaba de regreso a casa después de estar con phill y gertie, se ocasiono problemas con su padre ya que él no quería que siguiera yendo a esa casa, pero se sentía más seguro ya que el cabezón no está en casa.

Durante estas dos semanas le había escrito una carta diariamente, esperando que le llegaran pronto pero no sabía cuánto se tardaban las cartas en llegar a san Lorenzo, era increíble que se tardaran tanto y que él no le haya escrito ni una carta aun, y si lo ha hecho que aún no le lleguen ¿no era posible o sí?

-Tal vez ya se arrepiento y solo fue el calor del momento –Dijo muy a su pesar, suspiro y entro a su casa.

Bien durante estas dos semanas, Helga había podido pasar tiempo con sus amigos sin la sombra de Alan, quien Bob le pidió amablemente que no la hostigara con tanto vigila miento, Alan aun así seguía siendo fastidioso, aunque Helga tenía un pretexto siempre que él le decía que la acompañaría a casa y que iría con ella a un lado o simplemente que quería una cita. Helga siempre le decía que no podía y que recordara lo que dijo Bob, por lo que Alan simplemente asintió aunque ella no sabía hasta cuando lograría mantenerlo a raya.

Ella había estado muy distraída, no dormía muy bien, siempre desde que regreso de su aventura de san Lorenzo, había tenido pesadillas fatales con la dichosa sombra y que regresaba y obviamente que arnold estaba en peligro, pero al parecer solo era su preocupación ya que los abuelos de arnold, mantenían ahora si contacto con su hijo miles y de él sabían que arnold estaba bien, por lo que Helga se molestaba si las cartas de su padre llegaban porque rayos las de el no.

Empezaba a creer que todo lo que dijo en san Lorenzo fue pura palabrería, pero en fin siguió escribiéndole aún muy a su pesar pidiéndole explicaciones pero hasta ahora no había una carta de respuesta.

Llego a su habitación y de repente se llevó una grata sorpresa, ya que como era su costumbre siempre se acercaba a la ventana a contemplar el cielo y pensando en el cabeza de balón.

Pero lo que vio la puso emocionada y a la vez triste, vio una carta atada a la rama del árbol, abrió rápidamente la carta y la abrió, esta decía:

_Querida Helga:_

_Lamento mucho no haber escrito durante tanto tiempo, pero me había enterado de que te fuiste de viaje por un concurso que ganaste, felicidades sabía que lo lograrías y por eso no sabía cuándo podría volver a escribir para que vieras mis cartas, sé que ya tiene dos semanas desde que volviste pero como te mencione desde un principio si no comes bien y no eres buena como siempre lo has sido, dejare de escribirte y esta vez será definitivo (por favor eres muy importante para mí no lo olvides) sé que sientes mucho que una persona importante este lejos de ti, pero créeme si estas así y esa persona se entera la pondrás triste y también perderá la luz de esperanza._

_No debes dejar que nada ni nadie te derrote, piensa en ese ser especial y que no le gustaría verte así, además debo decir que te ves más linda cuando eres tú misma, nunca cambies hermosa._

_PD. Lamento mucho seguir ocultando mi identidad pero creo que es mejor por el momento, todo a su tiempo, espero verte pronto y cuando eso pase espero que seas la misma de siempre_

_Eres como una estrella, _

_Tan brillante y eternamente bella_

_Eres la luz celestial,_

_Tan majestuosa y eterna_

_Que siempre quiero que brilles_

_Ya que alumbras mi camino_

_Con tu luz esplendorosa _

_La mejor luz y esperanza _

_De mi existencia mi estrella…_

_ E_

_P. A. S_

Helga leyó y volvió a leer la carta, le emocionaba saber que alguien se preocupara por ella pero a la vez estaba decepcionada, creyó que era arnold quien le enviaba esas cartas, pero ahora no cabía la menor duda de que no era el, si no alguien más, ya que él no estaba en hillwood.

Aun así trato de cumplir su promesa a su enamorado secreto, ya que si alguien se preocupaba por ella, debía de no ser tan egoísta y quitarle esa angustia, además él tenía razón a arnold no le gustaría verla así.

-Helga niña, tendrás que aprender a vivir sin el cabezón por un rato, así que veamos, iré por algo de comer primero –Se percató del hambre que tenía.

Bajo a ver si sus padres compraron algo o cocinaron algo, no había nada, a excepción de dinero que le fue fácil encontrar en la sala de trofeos en el cajón especial de su padre, ella sabía que el guardaba todo ahí que fuera importante para él, como el dinero.

Pero, encontró algo más, era una carta y no solo una si no unas 6 por lo menos, todas venían de san Lorenzo, las tomo y….

-¿Qué rayos haces niña, porque esculcas mis cosas? –Exclamo Bob al entrar a la sala.

-MEJOR TU DIME BOB ¿QUE HACEN MIS CARTAS AQUÍ?

Bob vio las cartas en las manos de su hija y enfurecido le grito: ¡DAME ESAS CARTAS HELGA YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO QUE TENGAS NINGUN CONTACTO CON ESE TIPO, NO ME AGRADA NI COMO TU AMIGO!

-¡PAPA POR DIOS ESCUCHATE HABLAS COMO SI FUERA UN CRIMEN QUE TENGA AMIGOS NIÑOS, ¿ENSERIO BOB QUE TE OCURRE?, SOLO ES MI AMIGO, Y ESTA LEJOS POR ESO ME ESCRIBE!

-Como sea dame eso.

-No son mías y nadie tiene derecho ni siquiera tu Bob y para tu información si busque en tu cajón fue porque Miriam no hizo de comer como de costumbre y vine a buscar dinero para que compre algo para comer.

-No es necesario Miriam ya lo compro, así que deja eso ahí

-Bien –Dejo el dinero pero no las cartas se las guardo rápidamente en la bolsa de su vestido que traía.

-¿Dejaste todo?

-Si Bob, me voy, adiós.

-¿A dónde vas jovencita ya es muy tarde para que salgas no crees?

-Voy con Phoebe me quedare con ella, hasta que recapacites de tu comportamiento estúpido padre, como me ocultas unas cartas soy tu hija, no un objeto para que me vendas –Tomo su suéter y salió

Bob Pataki solo se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, aun así no cambiara de opinión –Miriam, mañana tienes que ir por Helga, ¿entendido?

-Si…eh….si Bob –Dijo Miriam antes de volverse a tirar en el sofá.

Llego a la casa de su amiga, toco la puerta.

-¡Ah! Hola Helga, ¿Qué pasa? –Decía Phoebs un poco nerviosa

-Que hay Phoebs ¿puedo pasar?

-Bueno si, pero si no molesta estoy con Gerald

-Pues ya que maldito cabeza de cepillo su amigo no está y el me roba a mi única amiga

-No digas eso Helga

-Si como sea, ¿Qué hacían Phoebe?

-Íbamos a ver una película, ya habíamos visto una pero quiere que veamos otra, antes de que lleguen por él.

-Bien vamos.

Entraron a la sala, Helga se sentía mal porque se veía que estaban muy cómodos a solas, estuvieron comiendo palomitas y se veían dulces también en la mesa, había un poco de desorden por lo que dedujo que estuvieron jugando.

-¿Helga?

-Hola cabeza de cepillo

-Eh…hola

-Si a mí también me da gusto verte –Dijo ella sentándose a un lado y tomando unos chocolates de bolitas que había en la mesa, eran sus favoritos ya que tenían relleno de chocolate derretido y un pedazo de nuez.

-Bien Gerald, Helga vino a verme ¿no importa verdad? –Phoebs vio a Gerald

-Claro que no Phoebs

-Bien, Helga a todo esto ¿puedo saber a qué se debe la visita?

-Bueno yo….de hecho quería pedirte un favor Phoebs…. ¿Puedo quedarme…..aquí jejeje contigo? –Dijo Helga nerviosa y penosa a la vez

-Claro que si Helga sabes que puedes quedarte siempre que quieras

-Gracias Phoebe

-Pero puedo saber ¿Qué paso?

-Claro pero creo que debería de ser en privado

-Helga, Gerald es de confianza, no se burlara de ti nunca ¿verdad Gerald?

-Creo que Helga sabe que puedo guardar ciertos secretitos que me pidan, ¿verdad Helga?

-Claro…..pero…

-Vamos Geraldine, sabes que aun cuando no este arnold, seguimos siendo amigos ¿o no?

-Claro que si Gerald, bien lo que pasa es que discutí con mi padre –Explico lo que encontró y lo que paso.

-Cielos, ese Pataki sí que es un egoísta –Decía Gerald –Lo siento hell pero es la verdad

-¿Crees que no lo es? Vivo con él desde siempre y se cómo es.

-Bien tienes suerte hell porque arnold también me escribe siempre, por lo que le comentare y le diré que envié sus otras cartas conmigo para poder dártelas también a ti….

-Espera ¿sus otras cartas?, ¿También a mí? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada Helga es solo que arnold…arnold también me envía cartas….para…para me envía unas cartas que son para sus abuelos, ya que ellos no están recibiendo ni una y me las envió a mí, claro solo le escribe una por semana.

-Mmmm, no me convences

-No estoy tratando de convencerte es la verdad Pataki

-Como sea, bien me parece buena idea de que el mante….digo el cabeza de balón envié las cartas a tu casa Geraldo. –Helga trato de componer su apodo pero era obvio que había querido decir otra cosa.

-Bien, entonces le escribiré una carta mañana, después de clases...

-¡¿QUEE?! Claro que no Geraldo la escribiré yo, solo dame tu dirección ahora mismo la escribiré y la dejare mañana antes de clases.

-Pero arnold la sabe que no ves que me envía cartas

-Si digo por eso que solo le escribiré la carta-a, nos vemos, ¿Phoebe puedo entrar a tu cuarto para ya sabes?

-Claro que si Helga estás en tu casa y lo sabes.

-Bien

Helga se dispuso a escribir una vez arriba en el cuarto de su amiga.

_Querido arnold:_

_Espero que estés bien, aún no he leído ninguna de tus cartas, aunque ya las recibí, empezaba a enojarme creí que no me escribías porque ya no querías saber de mí, tenía miedo de que solo fuera el calor de momento, pero extraordinariamente mi estómago me llevo hasta tus cartas, Jajaja sé que suena raro pero si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba bueno no hubiera revisado el cajón especial de Bob y ahí encontré todas tus cartas ¿puedes creerlo?_

_Bob Pataki había escondido todas tus cartas en ese estúpido cajón, pero por suerte cuando busque el dinero para comprar comida halle tus cartas._

_Arnold, Bob seguirá escondiéndolas no quiere que tenga ningún contacto contigo, si hasta se enoja por ir a tu casa, está loco._

_En fin solo quiero decirte que no importa porque tu amigo el cabeza de cepillo tuvo una idea, sabes a veces sí que le sirve el cerebro, quedamos que él me dará tus cartas, por lo que tendrás que enviarle las cartas a él._

_¿Qué te parece? Es una buena solución ¿no lo crees?_

_Bueno cabeza de balón, ya como te puse en mis otras cartas, quiero que sepas que hillwood no es lo mismo sin ti y que espero que cumplas tu promesa o si no te matare y conocerás a betsy y los cinco vengadores._

_Bueno Arnoldo cuídate y no coquetees con las lindas chicas de san Lorenzo porque morirás jajajaja, es broma, solo espero no lo hagas._

_Salúdame a miles y Stella, cuídate mucho Arnoldo._

_Te quiero y te extraño mucho mi cabeza de balón._

_Atentamente _

_Helga Geraldine Pataki_


	21. Chapter 21 ¿CUANTO MAS?

Ya había pasado un año desde que arnold se fue, Helga no sabía hasta cuanto más aguantaría esta agonía de estar sin él, no sabía qué hacer, un año sin su amado, un año soportando a sus padres y peor aun soportando al idiota de Alan.

Por suerte Alan y ella no estudiarían juntos en un buen tiempo, sus padres querían volver a Londres por lo que por lo menos un tiempo estarían sin la presencia molesta de él.

Su padre quiso obligarla a ir a Londres con la familia de Alan, quienes se irían para finales de julio, que es cuando el terminaría la primaria, al parecer tenían planeado solo ir a arreglar unos asuntos y empezar a expandir los localizadores de su padre pero aun así ella se negó rotundamente a dejar hillwood, le dijo que no quería dejar a Miriam, y como ella estaba alcoholizada la ayudo diciendo que la amaba y no quería separarse de ella, cielos Miriam puede ser mejor madre con el alcohol que sin él pensó divertida.

Seguía yendo a la casa de huéspedes y ya había habido varias veces que se quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de arnold, con quien seguía teniendo contacto total con él, Gerald resulto ser un buen intermediario.

Las cartas misteriosas seguían, lo que le sorprendía era que supieran exactamente esa persona cuando estaba triste, el día exacto cuando lo estuvo, cuando no había comido por culpa de Miriam, hasta cuando estuvo paseando a Abner y tropezó haciéndose daño.

A veces estaba paranoica porque creía que la seguían a todos lados, pero se trató de calmar y tomar al enamorado secreto como un dulce amor platónico.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado, obviamente lila no la soportaba y siempre la estaba molestando e incluso se atrevió a decir que arnold le estaba escribiendo a ella y que en cuanto llegaran ellos estarían juntos, en primera instancia caí en sus burlas pero después Gerald me dijo que no creyera una palabra porque arnold si quería escribirle a alguien extra le mandaba la carta a él para que se la diera a alguien como lo hizo con Phoebe, esto le sorprendió ¿para qué arnold le escribió a Phoebs? Pero por más que le pidió que le dijera que decía ella solo se negaba.

-Son secretos nuestros Hell no te enojes, no pienses mal, simplemente me pidió un favor.

Simplemente fue lo que le dijo, arnold le comentaba todo o casi todo ya que sus secretos con Phoebs y Geraldo no se los decía a ella, bien pero por lo demás le comento como trabajaban sus padres arduamente para regresar pronto lo malo es que no era tan fácil, el brote del virus ya había comenzado arrasando a la región de san Lorenzo.

Me comento que él ya tenía la vacuna para evitar que se contagiara era obvio que sus padres lo protegerían contra todo lo que me molesto fue en una carta que me envió hace 6 meses, explicándome que no volverían aun, y ahora recibo esta.

_Querida Geraldine:_

_Espero que este bien y estés trabajando duro en la escuela, jejejeje, espero que tus padres no sean tan molestos como antes, aunque sé que dirás que pido mucho, pero espero que cambien porque eso me daría mucho gusto porque sé que a ti te haría feliz._

_Bien Helga sé que esperabas que regresara ya, porque ya paso un año, cielos un año sin mi abusadora personal creo que necesito terapia, sabes creo que soy masoquista, extraño tus maltratos jajajaja, pero ya enserio mi querida Geraldine te he extrañado como no tienes idea, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda soportar más así._

_Le he pedido a mis padres que ya volvamos pero por el momento no pueden los ojos verdes aún están con la brote y ellos tienen que quedarse, así que no me queda más que estar aquí con ellos._

_Lo lamento Helga esperaba que ahora si para tu próximo cumpleaños estuviera ahí contigo pero creo que me temo que eso no será pronto, no te desesperes mi Cecil, por favor resiste y mi promesa sigue en pie recuérdala siempre_

_Atentamente_

_Arnold P. Shortman_

No es posible que aún no puedan volver por ese maldito virus pensaba.

Como sea tuvo que seguir su vida como hasta ahora, si había aprendido a vivir sin el cabeza de balón pero aun así le costaba, con sus compañeros era un poco menos grosera, además desde su cambio los niños no la molestaban, todo lo contrario parecía que buscaran tener un momento con ella, lo cual era un poco imposible, ya que Alan a pesar de que ya no la hostigaba tanto el no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, Helga temía que los amenazaba.

El único niño cerca de ella era Geraldo y eso porque todos sabían que Phoebe era quien le gustaba, su relación de los tres era más unida, Helga y Gerald se llevaban mucho mejor y bueno con Phoebe era otra historia parecía que aún no se atrevía a declarársele.

Así siguieron pasando los meses sin ningún cambio, pero el día de su cumpleaños recibió un bonito regalo en la casa de huéspedes, donde phill y gertie le festejaron con una pequeña fiesta sorpresa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Helga –Decían Phoebe, Gerald, Rhonda (a no lo dije, Rhonda era más cercana a nosotros desde lo de san Lorenzo :D) Olga y los huéspedes.

Se la paso mejor que ningún otro cumpleaños, lo mejor fue el regalo del cabeza de balón le envió, le había mandado un collar que traía un dige en forma de la piedra del corazón de los ojos verdes.

En la carta le explicaba:

_Helga este collar me fue dado por la tribu, me comentaron que es un símbolo poderoso, significa el amor que se le da a una persona especial, me dijeron que también ayuda a controlar las pesadillas (espero y funcione y tus pesadillas desaparezcan) si te das cuenta esta la mitad, esto es porque la otra mitad la tengo yo, me explicaron que así te mantienes más unido a esa persona tan especial con la que deseas estar siempre._

_Por esta razón te la doy, Helga eres muy especial e importante para mí, espero y mis abuelos hayan hecho su mejor esfuerzo, me comentaron que te harían una fiesta sorpresa, así que Feliz cumpleaños mi dulce Geraldine._

_Nos vemos pronto_

Se puso el collar y guardo la carta, y volvió a la mesa con los demás.

Increíblemente gertie le preparo su comida favorita que incluía pastrami por supuesto, e incluso su postres favoritos, ninguno tenía fresas, increíble me conocen mejor que mi familia, esto la puso algo melancólica y feliz a la vez.

-Gracias gertie estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias a los dos gertie, phill, de verdad me han hecho muy feliz –Dijo mientras se limpiaba disimuladamente una lagrima.

-No hay de que Eleonor, pero ya no nos digas por nuestros nombres soldado, porque no mejor nos dices –Miro a phill quien asintió –Abuelos

-¿Abuelos?

-Claro pequeña, nos has venido a ver siempre y la verdad es que te hemos llegado a querer mucho y has ayudado a gertie y a mi a soportar la ausencia de arnold, y no es por eso que te lo pedimos, es solo que ya te queremos como si fueras nuestra nieta –Dijo phill acercándose a ella –Solo si tu quieres.

Helga no dijo nada estaba feliz, había encontrado una familia que aunque no eran de sangre ella los quería como si lo fueran, no había conocido a los abuelos paternos y maternos no sabía si tenía o no.

-Bien soldado ¿Qué opinas?

-¡SI! –Salto de la emoción y los abrazo a ambos que ya estaban junto a ella para recibirla –Gracias me gustara mucho tener abuelos, yo no tengo…. –Decía con un hilo de voz.

-Está bien pequeña, y nos dará mucho gusto de que aquí tengas una familia extra, y ahora si te puedo dar mi consejo mi mayor consejo –Dijo en un susurro separándose de ella un poco –Nunca comas frambuesas –Dijo esto y se fue corriendo

-Bien soldados ahora la piñata, vaquera tu eres la primera –Le dijo a Helga, nunca había roto una piñata por su cumpleaños, estaba tan feliz que esta vez no quería ni romperla quería tenerla de recuerdo.

Después de ese primer cumpleaños, esperaba con ansias ya el siguiente, se recostó en su cama, vio los regalos de los huéspedes, amigos y de sus abuelos, se sentía genial sentirse con gente que te quiere, y que no te trata como si no existieras o peor como objeto.

A la vez pensaba lo que significaba cumplir doce años y eso era lo que la tenía triste también, aparte de otras cosas, que solo faltarían 6 años para casarse con Alan.

Pedía con todas sus fuerzas que cuando se fuera a Inglaterra no regresara nunca más y el trato matrimonial entre las familias fuera cancelada.

_Tres años mas tarde..._

Conforme paso el tiempo Helga cambio como era de esperarse, ya no era una chica ruda pero si muy apartada de los demás, casi no sonreía no se divertía mucho e incluso aun estando con sus amigos no lo hacia del todo, esa felicidad no llegaba totalmente, había algo que le faltaba en su vida y ese era un cabeza de balón.

Por otro lado tambien la tenia asi el regreso de cierto chico, que a decir verdad se habia puesto bastante apuesto, regreso cuando Helga iba iniciando primero de preparatoria, le aviso a arnold en sus cartas del regreso de Alan, aunque nunca le puso que al principio ella se impresiono al ver a su prometido tan cambiado y apuesto estaba creciendo al igual que ella.

Tambien se encontraba triste porque eso significaba que dentro de menos de dos años ella se casaria con el, al terminar la preparatoria tambien terminaba su vida, habia suplicado a su padre durante meses o años diria yo de que rompieran el compromiso dado hace años al padre de Alan pero el no quiso.

El emporio de locarizadores iba muy bien al parecer por eso se negaba su padre, porque tanto el como Alan sabian de la existencia de varios exnovios de ella y el ultimo fue el que ocasiono el problema ya que ella continuo con esta persona a pesar de que Alan hubiera vuelto.

De los novios no le informo a arnoldo porque no sabia como reaccionaria su amado, pero ella sabia perfectamente que solo los usaba para asi tal vez desahacer el matrimonio, por obvia ella solo salia con chicos igual de poderosos o mas que Alan, para que le ayudaran pero casi todos salieron huyendo de Bob.

-Tienes que decidirte Helga -Ella volteo sorprendida y vio a Alan

Helga guardo rapidamente el relicario de arnold que estaba viendo mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos

-No se a que te refieres y ademas -Se puso de pie -No es de tu incumbencia

-Claro que si Helga, eres mi prometida -La tomo de la mano y vio los dos anillos -Arnold fue tu amor de niñez, lo comprendo, pero tu bien sabes que no puedes estar toda tu vida esperandolo ¿o si?

-No -Susurro tristemente, desgraciadamente el tenia razon, el cabeza de balon no regreso en el tiempo que le prometio y tal vez tenia razon era solo un amor de niños en ese momento

-Bien Geraldine, ¿porque no tratamos de darnos una oportunidad? -Se acerco -Mira se que no te caigo bien, pero es mejor intentarlo, al final de cuentas -La abrazo -El matrimonio entre nosotros es un hecho, ¿lo sabes?

-Si -Dijo aun mas triste porque no queria

-Entonces tratemos de conocernos -La miro -Tal vez descubramos que si sentimos algo uno por el otro, por mi parte -Vio esos labios hermosos que lo volvian loco -Te puedo confesar que me encantas y me gustas demasiado Helga y si quiero estar contigo siempre.

-El problema es que yo no...

-No digas que no -Casi sentia su aliento -Si no lo intentas ¿como saberlo?

Helga se quedo pensantiva nunca habia dado la oportunidad a Alan de que se conocieran y de que fueran amigos -Esta bien -Susurro vencida

Alan termino la distancia y la beso lo mas dulce y tiernamente que podia, ya que le encantaba y Helga lo volvia loco, ademas se habia puesto hermosa y ya no era una niña ni el un niño, la deseaba.

Cuando Helga regreso a su casa, emepezo a guardar el altar del armario y los libros de poesia dedicados al cabeza de balon, tambien se dispuso a escribir una carta con todo el dolor de su corazon decidio hacerlo ya habia tomado una decision, despues de presenciar algunas cosas y de conversaciones con ciertas personas, la habian convencido era lo mejor para el chico que amaba tanto y ella tenia que tener resignacion a su destino cruel.

-Perdoname arnold pero ya no puedo seguir asi -Dijo mientras lloraba sobre la carta que iba dirigida a Arnold -Tal vez si hubiera sido diferentes las cosas podriamos estar juntos pero no se puede adios cabeza de balon.

Quizás algun dia pero no creo -Pensó mientras dejaba la carta en el buzón.


	22. AVISO FINAL DE LA HISTORIA POR AHORA ¿?

Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi primer fic, seguire escribiendo, agradezco a toda la gente que me ha enviado review y sigue mi historia.

hasta aqui llega el primer fic y espero les haya gustado

nuevamente muchas gracias a todos

:D lindo inicio de semana a todos ;)

Hasta aqui dejare esta historia la continuacion sera "La decision de Helga" espero puedan seguirla leyendo.


End file.
